Salvation
by CCougar42709
Summary: Life in College for Cat and Robbie. Sequel to "Stuck" and "Seniority"
1. Stronger

Man, I swear EVERYTHING is moving. People are dancing, and talking. Others are eating off to the side in a connected restaurant, and I'm just taking in the scene.

Andre is somehow mixing and mashing everything up beautifully. The crowd is clearly enjoying his skills, which I have to say are impressive to see in person. He moves so fast and with such skill it's amazing. I certainly can't do anything like that.

I can do things as well as he can. The book was on top of NY Times Best sellers all summer. 13 weeks, and the pressure kept growing for the author to be revealed. I told the company no, so that is how it is going to stay. Forever. I don't want the press. I just want to be Robbie.

"Hey there!" Jade said, dancing around happily to the beat. She's my "date" tonight. If some weird guy (or girl) comes by, we'll just say "I'm with him/her." and hope it suffices.

"Not bad, Andre is good!" I said over the music.

"I know right!"

A moment passed.

"Dude, you want to come out and meet some people?"

I chanced a glance at the stunning blonde who had been eyeing my ALL NIGHT. And when I say that, I think she saw me walk in the door and hasn't stopped looking.

"What the heck, sure."

"Atta boy!" Jade yelled, handing me a glass of something clear.

I gave her my 'Seriously Jade?' look.

"It's just one drink Robbie. After all that's happened, you seriously cannot say no to one drink."

Thing is, she's right. My parents are apoplectic about me having a house of my own (that's bigger by the way), let alone moving out. Beck, Andre and Tori still are recovering from hearing the news from me about a month ago. Cat for whatever reason just let things simmer long after I told Jade, which needless to say shocked the others, not mentioning myself.

Add in a Car accident with mom going to the hospital with Lizzie, Jade spending a lot of free time with Cat, and working on a possible sequel to the book has made it an action packed summer.

I made my way over to the bar and nursed my drink, taking in the surroundings.

"Hey there!" A perky voice behind me said happily. Turning to see who it was, it was to the shock of nobody to see the blonde in front of me.

"Hi. I'm Robbie." I greeted, accompanying it with a smile.

She returned it with a smile of her own. "So Whatcha doing?"

"Just watching really, how about you?"

"Same thing."

"Really? Why would such a pretty girl like you be just watching?" I confidently said. Behind her, Jade glanced over her shoulder and took a couple of steps farther away.

"I don't know…" She said shyly, blushing.

"Well how about you go have some fun?" I suggested, gesturing to the throng of people dancing.

"Only if you come with me…" She trailed off, extending her hand.

I "reluctantly" took her hand and she led off to the dance floor.

The moment I stepped on I saw Andre point to me, smiling widely. The song quickly changed to something I know.

I instinctively joined in with her as the noise level rose rapidly.

"Stronger than yesterday, it's nothing but my way, my loneliness ain't killing me no more... I am stronger than yesterday now it's nothing but my way, my loneliness ain't killing me no more, now I am stronger than yesterday, Now it's nothing but my way, my loneliness ain't killing me no more, I am stronger"

I barely heard her laughter but did feel her hug me, smiling happily.

(A/N: C'mon…I can't NOT have a Cat POV in this situation…)

Cat POV

His hand's so…warm! It's like…his.

I'm trying not to think about everything that went down. But that's proving to be hard since I haven't seen him in a while, not his fault of course since I have been avoiding him. I've mostly hung out with Tori and Jade.

It's been fun, but I still miss him.

Beck's familiar smirk greeted me as I looked up at him.

"You're bouncy sweetie."

"I'm excited! This is going to be so much fun!" I said happily, walking into the club Andre was performing at tonight. I haven't seen him DJ so why not tonight?

"Time to bust out those moves girl." He smiled.

At some point Beck and I get separated and I end up near the dance floor when the song changes suddenly.

_I KNOW this one! Stronger by Britney Spears!_

I consider walking out there boldly before I reconsider, thinking how weird I would look, not to mention the weird guys.

"Here I go…Alright…Here I go…" sings out as I look out to the dance floor and freeze.

_Oh my…_

My breath catches as Robbie is flawlessly dancing with a gorgeous blonde girl.

I immediately feel furious, and I consider going out there and dragging him away from her, before I realize how crazy that is.

_I am not jealous…_

"Stronger than yesterday, it's nothing but my way, my loneliness ain't killing me no more... I am stronger than yesterday now it's nothing but my way, my loneliness ain't killing me no more, now I am stronger than yesterday, Now it's nothing but my way, my loneliness ain't killing me no more, I am stronger"

The song finishes and he is smiling down at the girl, who is hugging him and smiling.

"I am stronger than yesterday, now it's nothing but my way. My loneliness ain't killing me no more… I am stronger"


	2. Back to reality

I open my eyes to purple everywhere. I'm not exactly sure though, it might have been my dream. Cat and I were just hanging out, and it turned into a kissing session.

My leg bumped into something warm.

"Cat…" I mumble, moving my head into my pillow.

Thru what sounds like mist, I hear a slight giggle. I familiar giggle. And it isn't Cat's. I would have—

That "warm" thing I just bumped into playfully hit my own leg.

I turn over and groan.

"It's too early to get uppp."

"C'mon Robbie. You gotta. It's our first day of college!" Jade said peppily.

Blinking back the last remnants of sleep I reply "Ok Jade…"

_Wait…what the hell am I doing in the same bed as JADE!_

"AAAH!" I yell, falling off the side and hitting my head on the carpet.

This is Jade's bedroom alright. I helped move her in this summer, and helped her make the bed that same day.

"Geez, good morning to you too." She smirked, gazing at me with a sly smile on her face and her hair a bit disheveled.

"It's not that…but…what am I doing here?"

"That girl you were with? You got her talking after you two danced. You got caught up and had one too many drinks, so I brought you here."

Stephanie. That's her name. I think? Yeah, that's it. I do remember her giving me her number and her putting in her name so I'll double check.

"But why was I with you though? Did I…" I start, horrified. This is why I don't drink; I have heard too many horror stories.

"Robbie, relax." Jade said soothingly, placing her hand on my shoulder. "You changed and we talked back here for a long time, and you fell asleep, so I just covered you up. Nothing happened, trust me."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I can't lose you too."

"Robbie, it's ok. You aren't going to lose me. You'd have some explaining to do, well…not _really_ because I know you were gone. If that _did_ happen, I wouldn't really blame you."

This seems like some weird kind of déjà vu. Cat in HER bedroom anyone? No, I haven't forgotten. I always remember that kind of thing.

"Still though, that's not funny. Even if on accident, stuff happens. Look at Trina for God's sake! She's a mom and doesn't remember the father."

"C'mon…we both know that you are man enough to step up and say what happened if that did happen. You've already been through that talk with Cat already though right?"

I was hungry. Really hungry. Like I'll eat practically everything in her fridge. Now I am about to sprint for the bathroom.

She must have noticed and hugged me around the shoulders. "Too soon?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I…just want you to feel better. Whoever you end up with." She said, punctuating that with a kiss on the cheek.

"You want the shower first?" I asked.

"Nope, I'll go after you." Jade replied, gesturing to the shower.

I'm lucky I have a emergency stash of stuff here. Jade basically ordered me to have a "safe haven" in case something ever happened to me. That's fair. My house is her "safe haven", although her collection of clothes is a lot larger.

Speaking of clothes, Cat left a decent amount of stuff just sitting in my closet. Bras, underwear, jeans, shirts, shorts…everything. Even stuffed animals, although that's not clothes. She isn't completely moved out, but that might be because it's both of our homes since her parents literally moved away over the summer. Like vamoose, adios, bye bye.

I'm not going to push the issue and risk whatever is left after…the breakup. God, I feel sick again. This time, I do throw up, but luckily Jade is showering, so she doesn't know.

A few minutes later… "Can I ride with you? My car is acting funny." She said, drying her hair.

"No prob, what's wrong with it?"

"I don't know…it's just not doing anything exactly how it should. It's more than alignment or something." She muttered. Cars are actually something she knows a lot about, hanging around Beck all this time.

"We'll take it in later today after class." I said.

"My last one's at 1, how about you?"

"12." I smiled. She looked jealous.

"How'd you manage that?" She asked.

"Media management first, then Sikowitz."

We headed out, and down the stairs to where my car was exactly like she said it was. Nothing amiss.

"Isn't it funny how we graduated already, and the class is 'theater', but to us it's just Sikowitz's?"

"Yeah, he's practically a friend."

"It's probably like that for everyone who went to Hollywood Arts." Jade mused, then hitting the radio and jamming to some heavy metal.

I couldn't stop my slight frown as I sat in typical traffic.

"What?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Why do you listen to that stuff?"

"Why? Does it bug you?" She asked quickly.

"No, that's just…old Jade." I said cautiously. Ever since she and beck broke up and I became the largest guy influence in her life, she's slowly reverting back to the Jade I know. Not that I don't know the 'Old Jade', but she's just depressing and new Jade has some spunk that I love.

"Well, do you want some Britney like last night?" She quipped, while turning down the radio.

"That's not necessary." I replied. She didn't listen, and soon Adele came on and Jade ripped thru it, half enjoying it while half showing me up.

That's so Jade it's not even funny.

I have NO idea how I am going to survive Media Management. He LITERALLY said "you don't even have to come, the test is straight from the book." and that was the point he lost most people, including me. I just did random zaplooking and surfed the slap.

Needless to say I was glad when he dismissed class. I went and got a drink and realized there was 30 minutes until Sikowitz's, so I kind of toured the campus since I know no matter how hard he tries, Sikowitz can only be 5 minutes early.

I got there just as the crowd got to be its largest.

"Hey there superstar!" Andre smiled happily at me.

"Hey!" Tori squeaked, rushing in for a hug.

"Hi." I replied to Tori, whose head was buried in my shoulder. "He's not here yet?"

"Nah, you know how this goes. He'll get here soon and be all 'I'm sorry for being late but—'"Beck started

Suddenly, the man himself, Sikowitz showed up. "Sorry I'm late, the stupid coconut latte people messed my order up twice…"

I chuckled, along with Jade and the others. The newcomers to Sikowitz's class, they looked kind of freaked.

That nearly caused me to fall down laughing. This is going to be fun seeing how people act around Sikowitz. Last time I was in a situation resembling theirs I was a freshman, and that was a LONG time ago.

Everyone got in the door and started settling in. Beck, Jade, Tori, Cat, Andre and I all sat in the back while everyone else seemed to be fighting tooth and nail for the front rows. I heard Cat giggling, and for good reason. This is better comedy than most actual comedies!

Suddenly, people start pulling out paper and pen, and that's when Jade and I can't hold in our laughter. We try to stay quiet, but eventually the entire group is laughing at the sight of it. Sikowitz doesn't believe that "theater" can be taught formally. He said once that you have to do something hands on in order to actually succeed.

And the clock struck 10 and all the HA grads suddenly went quiet and turned to Sikowitz. He gave my friends and I a sly smile as we patiently waited for the newcomers to realize we had gone quiet.

They didn't stop for about 5 more minutes. Sikowitz gestured for Tori to grab the whistle and blow on it.

Tori did so, creeping forward while a smile broke out.

"!"

About 20 people jumped out of their skins and fell down. I joined in Beck and the others in laughing.

"What the hell was that for?" A big guy asked.

"It was for you to be quiet! Class starts at 10 and goes until I say so, and when I say 10, I mean you stop what you are doing at 10 and pay attention." Sikowitz said simply, leaning forward like talking to a child.

The guy just seemed confused.

"Oh, and one more thing. Class is not a place for swearing or vibrating. That is all." Sikowitz said, turning back to the stage.

I have no idea why, but suddenly people started getting to their feet.

"WHY are you STANDING? I didn't say stand!" Sikowitz said exasperatedly.

"You dismissed us." A guy said.

"I said that is all, meaning that I was ABOUT to start class. Man! They didn't say I would have a bunch of idiots this year." Sikowitz said bluntly.

People looked offended, but grudgingly took their seats.

"Ok, now you all know my name, and one of those name exercises wastes time, so Beck, Jade, Tori, Robbie, Cat, Andre. You know what to do."

We all started towards the stage, and he gave us a look that clearly said 'Do your thing; you are better than they will ever be. PROVE IT.'

"Where do you want us to start at?" Tori asked.

"You didn't say sir or anything!" someone in the class cried out.

"They don't have to. You do, I taught them last year so we know each other." He said to the class.

"Let's go with…L!"

"Let them up!" Jade said forcefully to Andre.

"Man! Why though?" Andre groaned

"Never leave someone behind! Or at the bottom of a tree house!" Beck said.

"OOH! Tree house! They're so much fun!" Cat said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"People, we have to get them up here!" I said, breaking Jade and Andre apart,

"Quitter." Tori supplied, sitting down.

"Really now?" Andre shot back at her.

"See! I'm not the only one who wants them up here!" Beck added.

"Truthfully, I don't care either way." I shrugged.

"Unless it's Cat or I right?" Jade questioned.

"Very true." I said. Cat broke out into a gigantic smile.

"Why are we fighting about this? Let them up!" Tori exclaimed.

"Extremely stupid this is." Andre said.

_Something's never change. Sikowitz and his X's._

"That's not an X!" A girl said. Sikowitz waved his hand as everyone on stage glared at the girl, who quickly looked away and blushed.

"Yes, it is!" Cat said vehemently.

"Zero reason why they don't belong up here." Beck said.

"Absolutely!" Tori supplied.

"Be reasonable about this." Andre asked.

"Chill out. Maybe they shouldn't be up here after all." Jade hypothesized.

"Darn right!" Cat yelled, causing Sikowitz to look at her, surprised.

"Everyone, just pick a side. We can't go back and forth like this." Andre said.

"Fully with Andre." Jade said.

"Good!" Tori said sarcastically.

"Help me out here?" Beck said, aligning himself with Tori.

"I'm with Jade." I proclaimed.

"Just like me!" Cat said, grabbing my arm and holding on for dear life.

"Kids like soccer!" Tori said.

Suddenly Sikowitz stood up. "Ok, thanks for the excellent demonstration. You guys are dismissed."

"Why are they dismissed?" Someone asked as I gathered my bag.

"They already know how to do what you need to learn, and I don't want to waste their time."

"You're biased!" Someone cried out.

"Biased huh…let me ask this. Do you know the importance of staying in character at all times?"

The class was silent and we all were standing by the door to hear the outcome, which was he bound to win.

Suddenly a air horn went off. Everyone that wasn't standing by the door jumped about a foot in the air.

"People come to see a show. If they don't believe you, you are a FAIL. I'll see you guys on Wednesday." He added to us standing by the door.

Looks like Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays are going to be fun.


	3. Complicated and Crestfallen

Something's never change. English still sucking majorly is one of them. I've been writing this paper for the last 2 hours when basically everyone is partying or on a date.

Yep, this is college. Woo Hoo.

I am trying something new, since the last two days I have also been writing this paper, but got lost in music or on the slap. So I have no music, no anything other than my books and my head, which apparently is filled with sawdust or all the lyrics from Cat's favorite songs.

On the subject of Cat, I just want to make one thing clear. Tonight has to be the worst night yet, which is odd since I couldn't sleep the week after we broke up, but it is. I'm getting my work done, but it seems like with every word makes me miss just her presence. She's kept kind of an invisi-barrier between any kind of anything really since school started. This whole friend's thing lasted maybe 5 minutes, and now I haven't talked to her in a week.

And it just makes me miss her more, if that's even possible. I want to text, but I know she won't respond. Call? No, she'll just let it roll to voicemail. And in person she just hides behind Jade, who she has taken with her into her turtle shell of shyness around me.

The whole Jade thing really angers me. Now that she's taking her too, she has taken away both of my life boats to talk too, leaving me and my stupid head, which research has CLEARLY shown that I will have a meltdown if I don't talk to someone!

Then it hits me.

_Tori_

I quickly snatch up my phone and shoot off a text.

_Hey Tor, plz text me back when you have a min to talk. Thx- Robbie._

I try to concentrate on the last few lines of my paper, which is about the "importance of word choice in 'The Chronicles of Narnia' by C.S. Lewis."

I love the books, so this wasn't that hard to write, but it's LONG. Plus the fact that I really would rather be—

Buzz, Buzz.

_Sure, I'm at home if you want to talk face to face.-Tori :)_

_I'd like to do that if you don't mind._ I replied.

_Go ahead, I'll just quickly clean the living room ;) - Tori_

I'm surprised that she said yes so quickly. I type out the two remaining words for the paper and dash to Tori's.

"Knock, Knock."

The door swung open to reveal Tori looking cheerful and oddly enough awake.

"Hey! How are you?" She greeted peppily, moving aside so I could come inside.

"Confused honestly."

If she was worried, she didn't show it. "Cat?" she guessed.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"She said she wanted to be friends, but she hasn't spoken to me in a couple of weeks, and has now dragged Jade away from me."

She blinked and sipped her water. "That's not fair of her. I would be surprised, but she's done this before." She said plainly.

_Movie date: Part One._

"I know, and I shouldn't really want her around so much since I did break up with her and all, but…I still do."

"Robbie, this isn't your fault. This time, yeah, you had a gigantic fight and she said that she didn't want to date you sometimes. Last time, she didn't say anything and let you twist in the wind. The time before that, she dated another guy behind your back. There is one common theme here. You may have messed up, but this is not your fault. It's all her doing. If she hadn't have said that, then could you have patched things up?"

"Yeah…" I admit. "It would have taken some time, but we could have."

"But she said what she said and look where you are now. Robbie, I…wish I could fix this, and make her stop saying and doing things that break you two apart. I think…" She opened her mouth to say more, but quickly shut it and grabbed her water and went to refill it.

"Tori, what? What do you think?" I asked, getting to my feet and followed her into the kitchen.

"Nothing. I shouldn't say it." She deflected, looking away.

"Tori…"

"Fine! I don't think she deserves you! She's screwed you over one too many times to get away with it. She needs to let you go and allow you to thrive."

"Ok, I've heard that before. Why shouldn't you have said it? It's nothing really new." I asked.

She looked away again. "It's not something a friend should say about someone's ex-boyfriend."

"I don't mind, you're just—"

_Being honest._

I swear I was going to say that.

But she whipped around, grabbed my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss.

I instinctively grabbed her waist, not actually thinking. By the time my brain caught up, she had already pulled away, but hadn't let me go yet.

_WHOA! What on earth is going on!_

"Wha—I mean…why?" I sputtered out.

Tori blushed, and then put her head onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. She really doesn't deserve you. I'm just trying to put my feelings aside and do what's best for the both of you."

_We are not doing this thing again. I have already done it once with Cat._

"No." I said, causing her to look at me funny. "Putting yourself out of the way isn't going to help Tori. You can't always be selfless. Sometimes you have to do think about you before anyone else."

"I…shouldn't. You guys were happy together. And will be at some point again. I don't want to be a road block"

"Tori…who says we're getting back together? Nobody."

She looked conflicted, then glanced at me.

"Are you mad?"

"Mad about what? There isn't anything to be mad about." I said. She sighed and hugged me.

"I…I don't really know what to think right now Robbie, and you always know what to say and…"

"Well, will you tell me when you get your thoughts together?" I asked.

"Promise." She said, sounding miserable.

"Ok then. I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Can I sit by you?"

"You don't have to ask, just do it." I smiled.

Apparently she twisted my words and decided to kiss my cheek.

"Ok, see you tomorrow. Hope I helped out with Cat and all."

_Yeah…up until you lip locked me…_

This is going to be a looooooooong night.


	4. Totally Tori

I'm pretty sure Tori Vega has never been this close to me in my life. She is sitting so close our arms are touching.

We're happily listening to our history teacher, who keeps getting distracted and is hilarious at the same time.

My phone screen blinked. _One new message from Tori :{)_

I swear I did not add that mustache. She's obsessed with mustaches and when I say obsessed she always adds them to her smiley faces.

_He's hilarious isn't he?_

Yep, I feel bad for Ginger Fox. Sinjin has more talent.

A moment later I hear a girlish giggle and she laid her head on my shoulder. Luckily we're in the back so if the prof sees us, he probably won't say anything.

"You're a really good headrest." She murmured.

"Thanks."

We stayed like that until class ended.

"I forget, are you done?" I asked, glancing at my phone and seeing that it was 2:30.

"Yep. You want to grab some lunch?"

"Sure, Whatcha up for?"

"I don't know…I should probably have a salad…"

"What do you want Tor, not what should you have." I reminded her. I guess I deserve the swat on the arm she delivered.

"Let's go with…Chinese?" She proposed, looking to me for approval.

"Chinese it is." I said.

Tori happily led the way, and we talked amicably. I'm glad she reminded me I'm supposed to go to her loft today on the lines for a skit we made.

"Hey pretty girl!" A male voice yelled out.

Tori turned around for reason and an oversized frat boy was gazing at her dress, which was just above the knee.

Luckily Tori turned right back around and started to walk away, until he called back.

"How about leaving nerd boy and come eat with me?"

She immediately looked livid, gave him a menacing glare and basically attached herself to my hip. I casually wrapped my arm around her, which unintentionally meant my hand touched her knee.

We quickly got out of earshot from frat boy and tried to remove my arm, but she held on, placing it in the exact same place.

"Thanks Robbie, that was sweet."

My immediate reaction just slipped out of my mouth. "Sweet?"

She quickly looked guilty. "I didn't mean it like that, you know that. I meant that I appreciate it a lot Robbie."

"Anytime superstar." I smiled. Again, she whacked my arm and giggled. But this time she ran away from me.

I didn't catch up until Tori had a menu in her hands and was smirking devilishly.

That totally doesn't describe her. She's so grounded and sweet. I mean that it the best way possible.

Going completely off topic here, I have never seen a girl put away food like Tori does. Cat is the only comparison, but she has junk food, but Tori eats EVERYTHING. I joked about the salad as we were leaving, which caused her to swat my arm again.

"Hello? Earth to Robbie?" Colby asked, waving his arms.

"Yeah? You said something?" I sputtered out after my mind had drifted to Tori. Again.

"You thinking about that girl that walked with you here? Victoria?"

"Tori, and yeah." I admitted.

"You like her?"

"She's a awesome girl, and I'm not really sure."

"Is it about that girl?"

As if on cue, I can see Cat about 20 feet away, happily talking to a athletic looking guy flirtatiously.

Screw her.

_You did._

Go jump off a cliff.

"Yeah, I'm trying not to think about her." I said roughly, pointedly looking away from Cat's act.

"She's looking over dude."

"Let her look at what she's missing. And please tell me when she looks away." I say, looking away still.

It took about 2 minutes, but finally "She left. What happened? Things seemed so good, I've never seen you so happy and now you always seem pissed."

"We had a fight and she said she didn't want to date me sometimes. And that was that."

The rest of the time until I walked inside Tori's were a blur.

We ended up working on the lines using the intercom on her phone, wanting to be in adjacent rooms for extra difficulty. Eventually one of her lines I could practically see her cracking up silently, and called her out on it, which caused her to break character.

We watched a movie on demand and ordered Palm Garden. I was too busy having for that I didn't see it was late until 1 AM.

"Oh crap!" I hopped up, gathering my backpack and starting towards the door before Tori grabbed my arm.

"No you don't. You are staying here."

"Really? I don't have any stuff here and…"

_There's only one bed besides the couch of course._

"C'mon…" She dragged me into her bedroom.

"Tori. What are you—?" I started as she shut the door and reached for her shirt.

Boom. Shirt off, revealing a toned stomach, strong arms and…Tori.

How did all this happen again?

I looked away shyly and kept quiet. Meanwhile I heard Tori flop down next to me and say "Robbie, I'm not mad if you want to look. You're a guy after all."

"I know, but if I do it calls into question…what are we?" I asked, carefully phrasing the question.

She sighed, but I sensed a smile in there. "Robbie…I…like you. A lot. I am just feeling this out the best I can."

"I like you too Tori…I…think I'm over thinking this." I admit.

I felt her sit up and felt her soft skin press against my back and her breath on my cheek. "Then just do what is natural. I'll speak up if you do something wrong or go too far."

Then she quietly whispered "Trust me. Please?" and kissed my cheek softly.

I turned and smiled, and we laid down, me holding her around the waist. This didn't last long because she curled up into my chest and smiled.


	5. Dysfunctional

(A/N: Hey guys, in the interest of full disclosure, I personally don't think this is one of my best chapters. But previously when I thought that, those are some of your favorites, so I hope you like it. All the support is wonderful! –James)

"Sweet Jesus they suck." I grumble to Beck and Tori, who are standing by me watching as Jade, Cat and Andre are CARRYING a scene by themselves.

"Makes us look amazing." Tori said off handedly.

"But still, this has to be the worst acting I've ever seen in my life." Beck agreed with me. A few feet away, Sikowitz looked nonplussed, but beneath his exterior he didn't seem pleased. Every step he seemed worried about what he had been working with.

Outside of the HA people who came, it's about as useful as a pictograph. Have you ever used one?

I didn't think so.

Suddenly Sikowitz had made his way over. "Hey."

"Hey Sikowitz, what's up?" Beck greeted him warmly.

"Frustrated…thinking about cutting the class down to size."

"And by that you mean?" I asked, slightly worried.

"You guys are exempt, but everyone else goes thru casting calls."

I wince, that is going to suck for them.

"Wouldn't want to be them." I said.

"Amen to that." Tori added on.

"You know what, I'm cutting this short. This is misery." Sikowitz said, stepping up.

Sure enough, he announced the casting calls and cut the class an hour and a half short. Most of the class didn't like the whole casting call idea, but they should be grateful he didn't schedule it for this weekend.

If he had, it could have been just HA kids left plus the 1 or 2 people that actually have a little talent. Scary thought, from 50-something to like 15.

Plenty of leg room, which would be a benefit.

Suddenly, I'm alone. I vaguely remember Cat and Jade disappearing as usual, Beck doing…something. I don't know what. And I know Andre is DJ'ing another party along with Tori working for some cash flow.

I guess it's nice to have some time to myself, but I am growing increasingly dependent on Tori. I don't know if it's everything going on or what, but I kind of understand how people rush into marriages.

The thing is with Tori and I, is that we definitely aren't going out, and probably won't ever be. The thing between us is…more of a helping each other thru this. She knows what to tell me, and I know what to say to her. It's hard to explain. Yeah, there is some kissing and sleeping together involved, but we aren't going out.

After doing homework for about a hour and a half, I look over to my phone just in time for it to buzz.

_Hey, you busy tonight? - Andre_

"No, why?"

_The blonde is back._

"I'll be there in 15 ;)" I replied, gathering up my stuff and putting on a nicer shirt, since it's probably not appropriate for a club.

By the time I get there, the place is packed. I'm lucky to get a parking place sort of close to the entrance thanks to somebody who decided to leave at straight up 10. It's Friday, isn't the goal to stay out until like 3 AM?

_You wouldn't know, you got wasted last time with your little Cat replacement._

Damn it Rex? First you tried to break us up, now you're saying this? Shut it, for the love of everything bright and beautiful.

_No boy, you should listen and be more like me._

You don't exist.

"I'm sorry sir; there is a VIP list tonight, no walk-ins." A gigantic bouncer boomed, snapping me out of my mental battle.

"I am a personal friend of Andre Harris." I said confidently.

I am after all.

"Who's he?" The guy asked, visibly confused.

"The DJ?" I replied, giving him a funny look.

"Oh, I don't know his name, just that he's supposed to be the best in LA."

"Cool, now can I get in or do I have to get him to come get me in?" I snap, sounding sort of aggravated.

One awesome perk of being a actor: Using your skills for personal gain outside of the theater. Now he thinks I'm mad when I just want inside.

"Sure, go right in sir." He said, raising the rope and granting me access.

Just like last time, things are moving frantically.

_Don't lose your cool this time. Get to know her, and if you can, double check the phone number._

Honestly, I've been afraid to text it, since I don't remember even getting it.

I quietly sneak towards the dance floor and immediately spot the familiar hair of Stephanie. Man, I hope that IS her name. There are so many ways to screw this up it is not even funny.

As I cautiously approach I am silently paying this goes well.

I politely tap her shoulder and she turns from her watching of people dancing.

"Hi! It's you again!" She said cheerily, coming at me for a hug. I happily reciprocated, letting some of my nerves go.

But I'm still not sure of her name.

"So how have you been Stephanie?"

Her face lit up, and I briefly notice that she has two small rings in her lip and a nose piercing before she hugged me again and said "You remembered my name! You are the best!"

"Thanks…" I said sheepishly before I quickly ducked and something flew over my head.

The volume level quickly peaked and I instinctively grabbed her and yelled "Something's up! I'm getting you out!"

I felt her clutch to me as I managed to get out just before the second drink was thrown, sending the room into a frenzy.

We had just made it outside as extra police cars showed up and headed towards the door.

I sheepishly turn to Stephanie and said "Well, that stinks."

"Yeah man, it was just getting good!" She frowned with an adorable look on her face.

I chuckled, causing her to look at me funny.

"You hungry?" I quickly asked.

"Sure, are you buying?" She replied, looking smug.

"I'm buying, are you coming?" I replied confidently with a smile.

"I am coming whether you want me to or not." She said as we walked to her car.

"Where are you parked?" She asked.

"We just went by it."

"Why are you still here then?" She asked sounding confused.

"Well, with a fight going on inside, I think I should walk you to your car."

"Smart move, thank you."

"No problem." I said.

"So…I guess I should ask what we are having?" She asked, breaking out into her mischievous smile.

"I guess you should." I laugh, and soon enough we are both practically crying.

Who said dating was hard?


	6. Normal, but not to Me

Blink, and I won't miss it. Blink again, and the reality hits me again. I roll over to a familiar mane of brown hair.

She washes it with horse shampoo, and it somehow is softer than anything I've ever felt besides…moving on.

"How did I end up here?" I asked myself quietly.

"That bad huh?" Tori's warm voice replied. I can almost see her smile although her back is turned.

"Not necessarily, just how does this keep happening?" I reply.

She turned over, eyes smiling and hugged me. "I was asleep when you came. I woke up at like 4 and there you were."

"It's Sunday right?" I asked, thinking it was but wanting confirmation.

"It is. Have you done your paper for English?" She asked me.

"I have. Not that hard since I read all the books."

"Can you help me? I really don't want to read them all."

I chuckled. "Sure."

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me softly. "You are the best, I don't understand why others don't see that."

_I do._

Shut it Rex…

"It's ok Tori, as long as my friends see it, I don't care what everyone else thinks."

"It's amazing how you just let stuff roll off Robbie. That girl you told me about is really lucky."

"I barely know her, how can you say that for sure?" I asked.

"Because, you are always there if someone needs you, and if you guys go well together you might have found a Cat replacement." She said, face unsure.

"Why do you look worried Tor? You said you didn't want me to go out with you." I said.

"I…think…umm…"

"Tori…tell me." I asked politely.

"I think Jade likes you."

_WHAT? _Rex's voice screams, which is punctuated by me thinking the same thing.

Crap, this isn't good. What the heck is happening? Beck and Tori break up, then Cat and I break up, toss everyone in our group in a blender and what do you get?

Every girl I know has either slept with me or likes me. I think so in Stephanie's case.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"I saw her looking at you on Friday. She looked ready to devour you."

My eyebrows arched.

_Jade? In bed? With me? Why am I shuddering but wanting to go do the same at the same time? Ahh this is insane!_

I groaned audibly and put my head back on the pillow. Tori sighed and laid her head on my stomach.

"This is so confusing. And Cat isn't even a player in all this." I said to the ceiling.

"Do you like her?"

"Jade? We've been friends forever and…" I trail off, afraid to keep talking for fear of setting Tori off.

"Finish what you were saying Robbie." Tori demanded.

"It's bad…"

"Robbie…" She said, with a edge to her voice.

"It sounds good, especially the physical part, but I'm here saying that about Jade, in your bed, after a night out with Stephanie. I'm such a damn player it isn't even funny."

For some reason, she found this hilarious and started laughing her head off.

"Tori? How is that funny?" I asked as Tori continued to laugh.

Finally, she stopped and replied "Because that's NORMAL for most guys, and you are so loyal to everyone that you don't even consider this to be a possibility. Most guys in this situation would have already screwed me, but you haven't. You value us as people before even thinking about sex. That's where the Jade thing doesn't make sense to you. You are such good friends and if you asked, the answer would probably be yes. But you don't want to risk everything especially after how Cat has acted after your break up. You can't lose her too, and I get that Robbie, I really do. Just know that most guys don't think as much as you do, they do their thinking downstairs."

My head is spinning. "So you're saying I'm better than most guys, but am thinking like them right now."

"Yes, except you haven't pinned me to the mattress yet."

"I'm so confused." I admit. She laughed and wrapped her legs around me and looked me in the face. I was more distracted by her…you know what, you get my drift.

"It's ok alright. You are a guy. A guy who after months of love and sex suddenly is having withdrawals and is worried about losing the girls he already has that are willing to do damn near anything for him."

I'm not thinking about how right she really is. I just know she is and grab her and kiss her quickly. I don't even know why, I just feel a lot better when I feel our lips together.

She quickly pulled herself higher onto me and grinding me hard. We keep going until I accidently hit the side of her bra which is thankfully covered by her shirt.

She separated from me and looked devious.

"Tori…what are you—"

Bye shirt. Hello Tori grabbing me and throwing herself onto me at the same time.

And next thing I know it's 11:45. And she is smiling and looking at me adoringly.

"Don't be afraid to have fun ok Robbie? This is the time to do dumb stuff, just please don't do what Trina did ok?"

"How is she? Did she have the baby?" I asked.

"Yep, his name is Cannon." She smiled. "Cannon Keith Vega."

"So how is life as Aunt Tori?" I joked, and she lightly punched me in the ribs.

"Good, kid is spoiled, half of the money not going to keep me here is going to him" She smiled, clearly happy as Aunt Tori.

"Trina ok?"

"Yeah…just tired. My mom wants me to completely move out so Trina can move Cannon into my room. But where will my stuff go?"

"My place? I have like 6 empty rooms."

Her eyes lit up. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, it would make me feel better because I've been worried about her and her drama. Plus all the emptiness depresses me."

"Have you heard anything about Michael and Colton?" Tori asked me, clearly trying to be as sensitive to the topic as possible since it's impossible to say her name when talking about them.

"Yeah, they finally found Colton. He was hiding in San Fernando and now both have pleaded guilty to 2 attempted murder charges, plus a whole bunch of stuff about the break-in, so Michael is likely facing the needle, and Colton is probably in solitary forever."

"Good. Robbie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know this doesn't change anything right? Still just friends."

I smiled and hugged her. "Friends. Thanks for hearing me babble."

"No problem." She laughed. "Hey, when are we getting a update for that play?"

"Monday, but no tryouts until after the cut down on Wednesday."

"Can't wait for tomorrow." She said.

"Me neither." I said.

Then my phone started ringing with a generic tone. I popped up and grabbed it.

"That's Stephanie, I better get that."

"yeah you better, good luck with your girlllfrienddd Robbie!"

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" I called out to Tori, who was laughing in the background.

I just pressed the accept call button. "Hello?"


	7. Freezing Hot

_Ha-ha, you're funny :) - Stephanie_

Once I saw that flash on my screen, I had to prevent myself from laughing. After all, the dumb professor is lecturing even though nobody is paying attention. I'm just playing words with Friends with Tori on her drive in.

Thank you :) I replied.

Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah…man, this prof needs to learn that nobody really cares since he said we could learn it ourselves.

_Where are you?_

In class.

_Shouldn't you be listening to the teacher?_

Professor and no. He said we could learn it on our own. So that's what I'm going to do.

_What's your major?_

Theatre Arts.

_OOH! Where did you go to HS?_

Hollywood Arts.

_I went to a play there once! They were really good. It was a romantic comedy._

I remember that one since it was the last play ever and the last one I did.

Cool! Where do you go to school? I replied.

_USC_

Major?

_Zoology. _

Nice, what do you want to do with it?

"Riiiing!"

Stupid bell.

I quickly gather my stuff and start off to Sikowitz's.

The crowd outside is a lot larger for some reason today, maybe since it's the last day to drop a class. I'm fine, everything is easy and I am taking the max work load for this semester.

By the time I get there, I have to go right in, so I don't get caught in the normal rush right after the bell. When I enter I see that Tori has saved me a seat next to her with Beck opposite me.

I quickly snatch it up saying "Thanks Tori." And smiling thankfully.

I moved to my next class Steph, and no texting in here, so I'll talk later ok? I sent that off and tucked it inside my bag.

The mood inside the class was its normal oblivious self. It took me a moment to notice that Beck had moved as far away from me without actually changing seats and that Cat was behind him, looking at her phone.

_Talk to the ditzy girl Rob, I want to see you fail today._

Shut it Rex.

If she doesn't want to talk, then fine. We won't talk. Ball is in her court.

"Good Monday everyone, I hope you had a good weekend because for many of you, this is going to be a very bad week." Sikowitz greeted.

"Good morning to you too." Someone grumbled.

"You! Yes, you. Get up here." Sikowitz ordered, and the accused grumbler went to the front.

"How was your weekend?" Sikowitz said cheerily.

He was clearly taken aback. "Good sir and yours?"

"It was wonderful thank you. Want to know why?" Sikowitz offered.

If you give a mouse a cookie…

"Why?" He asked.

"I didn't have to deal with people like you!"

He'll take it away at the last minute and hit you over the head.

I laughed along with Tori, Jade and the others. Most of the class was silent.

"Now, one more thing." Sikowitz said as he started to walk off stage, causing him to step back up.

"Yes?" He said, visibly angry.

"Act like a rooster."

"WHY?"

"Sometimes you have to be something other than a human. Now, crow!"

He attempted to crow, but his voice cracked, which sent the whole class into raucious laughter.

"I'm out of this crazy class!" He yelled, grabbing his bag and storming out.

Sikowitz suddenly went very happy. "Well congratulations to one lucky person. Because he walked, you will be able to stay."

Everyone seemed shocked, then smiled.

He's not evil after all, just tough. You get thru that and you'll be in the clear.

"Now! On the play. We are going to be doing a modern twist on a age old story. Achilles and the Trojan horse. Now, there are scripts in the back—"

Some people started towards the back.

Sikowitz sighed. "—but don't get them UNTIL I dismiss you!" He said. Two people finally realized that and sheepishly sat down.

"Today we'll be acting in a way I love. Sinjin, turn the temperature down."

Sinjin did as instructed and the temperature started dropping rapidly. Tori and Jade quickly grabbed out sweatshirts from their bags.

"Today is all about acting in a situation you clearly aren't physically prepared for. You can ad-lib just about anything, but when the problem is out of your control, you still have to be able to produce. Now, Cindy, please get up to the stage.

One of the more talented people I didn't know stepped up on stage.

"Now…who to go…ROBBIE! Please join Mrs. Cindy." Sikowitz said.

I stepped on stage and saw Tori smiling encouragingly and Cat looking AT HER PHONE!

_Hah! The red head doesn't give a damn! You are screwed Robbie._

I gotta go get him out of my head.

"Now…Robbie, take off your shirt."

"What? Sir—"

"No, it's part of the exercise."

I groan and grudgingly take my shirt off.

_Good Lord It is freezing! What did Sinjin set it to? -1100?_

Someone in the crowd wolf-whistles, which causes the whole class to laugh. I look out to see who it was to see Beck giving Tori a weird look.

Yep, it was Tori.

_What's wrong with her?_

More like what is wrong with you, you dumb freaking puppet. You don't even exist.

_And yet here I am._

I glance out to see Cat covering me with her hands like a little girl, accompanied by Sikowitz looking from her to me and back to her, looking very confused.

"Cindy, please come here." Sikowitz asked. They exchanged a quick conversation and then she revealed a purple tank top and rejoined me on stage.

"Ok then, now you both are stuck in the Sahara, trying to figure out the best way to make it out alive. GO!" Sikowitz said, then disappearing.

"How did this happen again?" She said in a British accent. I've never spoken to her so I don't know if that's actually her.

"Our horse ran away, stranding us in the middle of the Sahara, what do you think happened?" I say, trying to think of the actual Sahara as opposed to the freezing cold room. I swear, if the temp keeps dropping, I'll soon be seeing my breath.

"What are we going to d-dd-do?" She shivered.

I breathed in heavily, and as I exhaled, I saw my breath. Great Sinjin. If it's worth doing, might as well way overdo it.

"I don't know. Try to stay as cool as possible?"

Oh the irony. Talking about the Sahara in a freezing cold room with a cold floor. Nice day to wear flip flops Robbie.

He must have chosen the Sahara and this cold classroom because of the opposites. Good challenge I admit.

"Sounds like a plan. Now how exact-tt-tly do you say we pull this of-ff?" She chattered.

Can't blame her, the temp keeps dropping.

"Move at night and find cover during the day."

I have to admit, thinking about the Sahara makes this a little better. It still sucks majorly.

"Ok, but which way do you want to go?"

"Well, the sun is that way." I pointed somewhere random. "And I know that the Sahara is shortest to the east, so…that way!" I pointed dramactically.

We fake marched oof to where the door is, and then ran back to the stage.

"Not that way! Those guys have guns!" She shrieked, holding onto me for dear life.

More like trying to stay warm.

"Yeah, uh, how about we find some—"

"Sinjin! How cold di you put that thermostat?" Sikowitz cried out. I saw that everyone was curled up into balls and slowly coming closer together.

"40." He said matter of factly, being the only one unaffected.

"No you idiot! It's -2 right now! You broke it! Class dismissed! It's too cold!" Sikowitz yelled. I quickly grabbed my shirt and backpack and followed the crowd trying to get out.

By the time I got my shirt on again, everyone but Andre was gone.

"Nice job staying in character, that was horrible." Andre congratulated me as I checked my messages.

_OK! Good luck! Text me when you get out!-Stephanie_

I smiled, not knowing Andre was reading the message as well.

"Who's she?" he asked, snapping me out of a daydream.

"The blonde girl."

"Really. Nice man, she's hot."

"Thanks, she's got a rebel streak, have you seen her face?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Lip and nose piercings. Not bad, pretty different though." I told him.

He sighed and smiled as my phone vibrated.

"You and the girls around you man. Crazy." He smirked, clapping me on the back and walked off.

_You out yet?_

I am, and do I have a story for you… 

(A/N: Ok guys, now I've been thinking this for a while but have held off in the hopes it would change but it didn't. Maybe I'm not looking in the right places, but it seems like that both the iCarly and Victorious sections on here have been suffering thru a dead zone of good content. That maybe because I found this site when the iCarly fics 'The Pact' and 'Beneath The Pale Moonlight' started, but I haven't seen anything good and that worries me. Especially in the Cabbie section. I hope I'm not scaring anyone off, and if I am, please don't be afraid to come take a run at my stuff, I have no problem with a good challenge. And by a run, I mean if you have a idea and don't think it will hold up next to me, out it up anyway. That's what I did with this. Honestly, I didn't exactly know where Stuck was going at first. But I got like 8 reviews on the first chapter and over time it grew into what Stuck became, then Seniority, and now Salvation. As always, long live #ArianaArmy and us getting 'Ariana is Perfect' trending. You just felt her happiness and how grateful she was thru her tweets. Great girl, I love her. Thanks for reading and reviewing :) And one more thing, I keep getting asked for the Twitter. It's JFeldmann93. Love you guys. –James)


	8. Devil in the Details

Cat, Andre, Jade, Beck, Tori, me.

7 people behind a curtain so that the auditioners can only see Sikowitz who is on my left. This is a lot easier being on this side of the curtain, listening to people try out and grading them on a letter scale according to their audition number. Say, for instance that Number 11 did good, but not great. I'd give them a C+ or B-. Probably a C+.

To my surprise, the quality isn't so bad so far, and we are about halfway thru. I've only given out 8 grades below a C. Sikowitz said he wants to cut down to people who only got C+'s or down to 20 from 57. Big drop either way. A majority of people are right on my cut line, and I can't peek at Tori's answers since Sikowitz is right next to me.

I kind of feel bad that the class is getting cut down so drastically. But when I really think about it, it's not like they are going to get any better at this point right? They are legally adults and you know what you have at—

"Pssst." A voice besides me whispered quietly.

I glanced at Tori, who smiled back but returned her focus to the stage.

"Pssst!" The voice said again, this time accompanying that with a poke to the ribs.

"Ow!" I turned to see Sikowitz.

"What was that for?" I whispered loudly.

"I want to ask you something."

"Ok, what is it?" I wondered.

Sikowitz looked to the others next to me, and then lowered his voice. "How are things between you and Cat?"

"Bad sir."

"I figured that after she covered her face on Monday." He said.

"We broke up, is it that noticeable?" I asked.

"Not really. I just noticed because I haven't seen you two engage in conversation all year and that seemed weird."

A moment passed. "I'm sorry you guys broke up." He said sincerely.

"It's ok sir, just gotta move on sometimes." I sighed, returning my attention to the stage.

The next few people were very normal, all being in the C to C+ range.

Then came a girl who called out "I'm here to tell the tale of the Pee Little Thrigs."

_What? Is this chick stupid or something?_

Give her time Rex. This could be entertaining.

_Or stupid._

Oh be quiet, nobody likes you.

I have to hand it to her, she certainly got my attention.

Sikowitz called out "Is that the actual title?"

"Yes sir, the Pee Little Thrigs."

Then she brought the house down. All day these people have been singing or acting out scenes, and this girl comes out and does a twist on a nursery rhyme, which on top of that is hilarious. She definitely won the day won originality and humor. Everyone grading was in tears, and she earned the only A+ all day from me.

"We have to find out who 38 is Sikowitz." I said, finishing the whisper train that started down at Cat.

"I'll tell you once cuts are made. You should see her pigtails, hilarious!" He replied.

The rest of the auditioners went down without incident. One guy came completely unprepared and sung Super Bass, which might as well have been Super Fail. I just wanted to put Carly and Sam on stage with their insulting Cactus bit and it would have been complete.

Finally, Sikowitz told everyone they could go and as soon as he gave us the signal to get up, we all hopped to our feet.

I gathered all my stuff, taking my time. There wasn't a point in hurrying since I wasn't in any kind of rush, plus Tori was going to work and I knew Cat would take Jade away, so what is the point of possibly leaving something behind?

Finally, I grabbed my backpack and handed my form to Sikowitz, only to turn to see the feminine form of one Jadelynn West.

"Hey stranger!" She greeted happily, engulfing me in a gigantic hug. I returned the hug, and I could practically feel my mood improving by the second.

"Hey you, how's it going?" I said happily, starting to the door.

"Good, before I go on, do you mind taking me home? Cat drove me today but said she had to go somewhere." She asked.

"No prob, anytime, you know that. So what's up?" I reassured her, adding a light smile.

"Not much really, just homework, work and constantly being dragged away from all my chances to talk to you by Cat."

I didn't bother to hide my displeasure. "Before we get into that, how's work going?"

"Good, I'm working at Cali Roadhouse and things are good. Good tips and polite people; can't really ask for more." She said, not sounding too enthused.

"You happy there?"

"Yeah! I love it! The atmosphere and coworkers are great."

I finally got to my car, and we started off towards my place.

"Umm, do you want to talk about Cat, or do you just want to leave that alone?" She threw out there.

"Talking will help I think."

"She really has been preventing me from talking to you." She said, sounding unhappy.

"How so?" I asked, voice neutral.

"So class ended on Monday, and I wanted to say good job for staying in character and ignoring her acting like a 6 year old, but she dragged me off, saying she needed my help in unlocking her car, which when I got there, unlocked without a problem. By the time I got back to class, you were gone and I had to got to my next class." She finished.

All my thought was wiped out when she said 'next class'.

"Oh crap! I gotta get you back there, you probably will be late as it is!" I yelled, starting a U-turn.

"Dude! Class is cancelled today, my professor is having some kind of surgery."

"Oh." I said, going around in a circle, then returning to my course for her house.

"You know what Robbie, sorry for bringing this up so late, but you parents are home today right?"

"Yeah…" I started.

"Can we stoip by? I miss them and they probably miss you since you are their Wittle baby Robbie!" She said playfully, pinching my cheek.

"Ok! I'll go home first."

"Thanks. Anyway, back to Cat."

"So she's been doing this consistently?" I asked.

"Yeah, and threatening to leave me if I didn't come right away." She said, sounding guilty.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I don't know why she's doing this, but I can always take you home, so if she threatens that again, just blow her off and call me." I told her.

"You are the greatest Robbie."

"Thanks." I say. Now is the first time I have gotten to think since I saw her.

Does she like me?

_No way rob, nobody loves you! I don't even like you!_

I shake my head and steel my resolve as I start the turn into my neighborhood.

"Jade?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Umm…"

This is way tougher than I thought. This is how I lost her LAST TIME!

"Robbie? Hello? Anybody home?" Jade asked, poking my arm.

Then I just blurted out "Do you like me?"

She quickly retreated and yelled "WHAT?"

Oh Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!

_You are so screwed._

SHUT UP REX!

"Where are you getting that?" She asked.

"Tori, she said you were looking at me on Friday."

"Uh yeah, because I've missed you like crazy! I have wanted to talk to you ever since Cat started this whole charade! Why does she think I like you?"

"I don't know, but it seems like I am suddenly in a love Square!"

"Square?" She asked me sounding confused out of her mind.

"Tori, you, Stephanie and Me."

"Tori? Wait…That's why you guys have been so close! You like her don't you!" She shrieked.

"No! I have been hanging with her for a variety of reasons, including Cat dragging you away from me!"

"So you don't like her?"

"Nope, and you don't like me?"

"No Robbie, I don't think about you romantically. You know I'll do anything for you, but not date you. I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't. Trust me. Now enough about my love life, what about yours?" I told her.

"Well, as you guessed, I have indeed fallen for Beck again. But since Cat had been having me on lock down, I haven't got to talk to him!"

"You sound frustrated."

"I'm pissed to high hell about it! She's being amazingly selfish on a vendetta against you for no reason at all and hurting all involved except herself." She fumed.

"Can't argue with that one." I conceded, as Jade whacked my dashboard with an open fist.

Finally, I pulled into my parents driveway, which was deserted.

"Darn, guess we'll have to wait." Jade said, stepping out. "So what have you been up to? Been writing another book behind my back?"

I unlocked the door and rolled my eyes. "No, I haven't been writing another book. I am trying to focus on school and let the chips fall where they may."

We started to my bedroom door, which was to no surprise closed.

"So just school huh, how is that—"

I opened the door and all concentration I had listening to Jade was lost. My mind just went blank, and I tried to comprehend what met my eyes.

I saw Cat, in her pink bra, and Beck shirtless. In my bed. Making out.

I repeat, there is Cat, in her pink bra, and SHORTS half off and Beck shirtless! IN MY BED!

So many things are flying thru my head, including me kicking both of them out of my house and yelling at them forever for MAKING OUT IN MY BED!

Then my patchwork thoughts were shattered again by Jade yelling "What the hell?"

Beck and Cat sprung apart, and Cat screamed very loudly. Beck just gasped and dived for his shirt.

Then both of them gaped at Jade and I, looked very guilty and faces rapidly losing their color.


	9. Sky Coming Down on us both

Beck spoke first. "It's not what you think!"

"So you weren't trying to swallow her! You were just going to pop her." Jade said, venom practically killing the sentence.

Cat seemed like she was about to hyperventilate, her eyes were flashing everywhere, and tears were flying down her cheeks.

The thing is, those are tears of guilt. She knows she screwed up royally this time. She KNEW Jade liked Beck. For all I know, they talked about them getting back together.

Then this…

Part of me can't believe it. The other half was clearly expecting this. After all, look how she's played me before. And now she's screwing another guy in MY bed. A guy I considered one of my best friends.

Where I told her I loved her. Where I asked her to be mine. Where I held her as we both cried after we broke up.

And now, for all I know, they could have already be on the road to having a little Beck or Cat, and it happened in my bed.

Beck meanwhile, was rendered speechless.

"Well, do you have ANYTHING to say for yourself or are you just going to sit there?" I asked, half hysterically.

"Robbie, I—"

"Shut UP! Just be quiet Beck! I really don't want an explanation from you. After all, you still have HER spit in your mouth."

"Can I—" Cat began, voice shaking and sounding like she was about to faint.

"NO! You cannot! You KNEW I wanted him BACK! And then you go and do this to me!" Jade howled, tears forming in her eyes and evident when she talked.

"You what?" Beck asked, looking surprised.

"Be quiet, I knew you wanted her. I just didn't think you'd sink to this level. You even told me you loved her. And for some DAMN reason I didn't see that!" I yelled, suddenly feeling like pulling a Michael and Colton and demo-ing my own freaking room.

My eyes quickly darted around, looking for something to throw as hard as I can. I saw a glass cat, hand carved from Sweden that I got Cat as a surprise one day.

It cost me over $2000.

But it fit in my hand, and I grabbed it and whipped around.

"Robbie! Don't! Plea—"Cat cried out, reaching for me. Her arm scraped mine as I turned to the door.

Jade ducked right in time, and the glass cat flew out of my hand, out of my room, hit the counter top in the kitchen and exploded.

"Craash!"

I turned back around to Beck looked positively afraid for his life and Cat crying mercilessly.

"How could you do this Cat? Are you trying to destroy our group? WHY ARE YOU DO-OO-OING THISSSS?" Jade cried, as the floodgates busted open and she started sobbing.

Next thing I knew she was running out of the room. Beck quickly stood up to follow her, but I pushed him down back onto my mattress.

"Don't even think about it. Congratulations, you have really done it this time. Nice fucking job."

"Don't say that!" Cat cried out.

"Don't YOU tell me what to do in MY house Cat Valentine! You have no right to tell anyone what to do! Just look at you! Look at what you have DONE! This is all YOUR fault! Can't you keep your hands off random guys or can you not see that thru your ridiculous hair?" I yelled, storming out of the room.

I was halfway thru the house when I suddenly thought of something and rushed back into my bedroom.

When I literally ran into the room, Cat screamed and dived back onto my bed, while Beck was frozen on the side, looking towards me.

I quickly dug thru my bedside table's little cabinet. It didn't take long to find what I was looking for.

A little book. With Cat and I's picture on the front. With a title in gold curly font.

Our memories.

"This is mine; I don't care what you say." I said darkly, and then proceeded to get right out of my house, not even bothering to clean up the glass or lock the door.

Jade howled in the back seat the whole drive back to my house. My anger had barely dissipated by the time I had pulled in, and I grabbed my phone and sent off a message to 'everyone's' new favorite couple.

Forgot to say, please burn the sheets once you're done today ok? I don't want to be anywhere near you two for a while, so STAY AWAY.

Once inside, I took a deep breath, and started thinking over my options. The first one was easy. Completely move the rest of my stuff out of the house. That area is theirs now, and they can have the bed. I don't care if they get new sheets, I simply don't want to be anywhere near _that_.

The second one wasn't so easy. WHY would BECK, out of all people do this? I—I don't get it? You know what, I think I do.

He and Tori had a major fight right before they broke up about sex. And now, I walk in on them in my bedroom.

Yep, he was definitely going to screw her senseless. The bastard.

Can't you trust anyone anymore?

I can hear Jade crying in my bedroom. Actually, it's more like wailing. I quickly make some cinnamon tea and take some into her.

"Jade?" I quietly said, her cup in my hands. She turned and took it, then sipped and wiped her eyes.

"I cannot believe her. We talked about how to get me back together with Beck, and then—then…" She said, as tears started to fall.

I pulled her into a hug and she proceeded to bawl for about 20 minutes. She's practically her sister, and this kind of betrayal might have changed things forever. I would have said that they did change things forever, but look how Cat and I dated.

I feel another spike of anger coming on. Once Jade lets go I quickly shift some boxes around under my bed and throw the book of pictures and stories of Cat and I under, then rearranging the boxes so it would be very painful for me to get them by myself, with my back being permanently screwed up and everything.

Under the bed like some kind of dirty little secret.

I looked over to Jade, and a crazy thought sprung to my head.

I vaguely heard Rex says something, but I ignored him and Jade and I looked at each other.

I grabbed her and placed my head on her forehead.

And then she kissed me.


	10. Coping

A mistake.

A mistake that I don't feel bad about making, since it was just after what happened, but still I'll look back on it and know it's a mistake.

I heard Jade sigh behind me, and I rolled over.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." I replied.

"Why does it have to be Thursday?" She said quietly, twirling her hair and smiling at me.

"Because yesterday was Wednesday." I said, which got me a well-deserved glare, even though there was love inside deep down.

"Ok smartass, I knew that." She said, jokingly hitting my head.

I kept quiet, not wanting to start a pillow fight or something. I was too sore.

"Thanks Jade…I…don't know how to say it, but thanks."

"No problem…I don't know how to say it either."

"Did I like force you into it? I just—"

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me for a solid 5 minutes.

Once we broke apart "No, we just had a lot of crap going on and helped each other out. This doesn't change anything."

"Still just friends?" I asked.

"Yes, with the occasional benefit if one of us needs it." She smiled, hugging me.

"I feel bad Jade."

"Why? It's not like we're going to tell anyone, and I doubt you have done anything that can piss me off after how good you were last night." She smirked.

"Yeah, well it could be." I admitted, stomach sinking.

"Talk to me Robbie, what's bugging you?"

"I told you about Stephanie. You aren't mad at me for liking her and then spending the night with you?"

She sighed and hugged me, then laying her head on my chest.

"Robbie. I just want you to be happy. Yeah, we screwed each other senseless last night. So freaking what. I don't like you, and you don't like me. You certainly can have feelings for another girl, I'm not condemning that. You know that I love you regardless, and I certainly don't mind if you are trying to make yourself happy and stay with me in the process. Ok?"

"You…are the best." I sighed.

"I know." She smiled.

"You need a ride today?" I asked.

"Yeah, one more thing Robbie?"

"Sure Jade, what's up?"

"I want you to know something ok? And don't you dare take what I'm gonna say out of this bedroom ok?"

"I swear." I said, raising my hand.

"I want you to know that if everything doesn't work out, and neither of us can find our special someone, I would rather marry you and learn to love you."

I swear, my heart just melted. Such are the benefits of having a girl as your best friend. Another is having a one night stand with said best friend and her not being mad that you like another girl.

"I agree, now are you asking me to promise or something?" I asked, confused.

"That would be nice."

I grabbed her behind her back and passionately kissed her. "Is that clear enough?"

"Yes it is." She smiled.

"Now, as much as I don't want to get up, we have to so we're not late." I sighed.

Jade swung her legs up and got up. I did my usual good boy routine until Jade called out "I really don't care if you stare Robbie, you already have seen it."

Well, it's different when it's all…visible. And not obstructed by covers.

Later, after my own shower, I drove like a maniac to CTC, thankful beyond belief that Sikowitz is the only class I have with the new couple.

Luckily for me, my first class is history, and I had printed the notes for the week ahead of time, so I checked my phone, planning to get onto the slap.

When I saw something that was expected, yet surprising at the same time.

49 new messages. 32 Missed calls. And 2 private messages in my slap mailbox.

_Robbie…please respond when you get this.-Cat_

_Robbie man, please allow me to talk about this. I know you are mad, but just let me explain.-Beck._

_They went on like that for about 5 consecutive messages individually._

Then, the tone of her messages changed.

_Robbie! Please don't do this! I need you Robbie! You know that! Talk to me! I'm sorry!_

Frantic. Reeking of desperation.

_Talk to me Robbie! Please!_

_Let me explain! It's not what you think! I can't talk to you if you don't respond!_

She had like 8 messages consecutively, and none of them caused me to even consider responding. It's heartless, but she's somehow broken something that wasn't hers. Again.

It's a talent in a sick way.

Then he finally popped up.

_Ok, I understand that you are furious. And that you simply won't respond. But I am going to tell you what happened yesterday whether you like it or not. The next message will be EXACTLY what happened. And how I feel about it ok?_

I quickly scrolled to the next message, heart rate escalating rapidly.

_Ok, so Cat and I have been seeing one another for about a week now. I swear I did not make any kind of move while you guys were together. But we have been getting closer and closer and one night she came over and talked to me, saying she missed you. We talked for a while and I think I did a good job of calming her down and we just ended up kissing on my bed. Ever since we have been going out nightly, but it's not anything I've done before so I didn't know whether to call us a couple or not and tell you. I admit that I probably should have told you regardless, and looking back, I apologize. Now yesterday…was insane. Cat told me she needed to grab something, and I went ahead and came in. We got to talking and I impulsively kissed her, not thinking that it was your house, or your bedroom or you're anything. It was just Cat and I, and an empty house. Things got heated and right then is when you walked in. Again, I apologize for not telling you, and I completely understand if you are still pissed beyond belief. Why? It's your house. Your bed. It's where your family calls home. Cat told me that she was lucky you let her call that place home, and I went and threw all that trust between you, her and your parents right back in your face. You didn't deserve that, and I apologize._

Why am I not feeling better? If anything, I'm wishing that I had thought of how both of them blatantly disrespected my ENTIRE family! I was too absorbed in myself to see that!

And now I'm even more mad.

Several more messages from Cat followed, then nothing. I had gone thru all 49 messages. I deleted both private messages and wiped my call log clean. I just don't want to speak to them. It's that simple.

I am still steaming when I got out, not even seeing Tori until she was sitting right next to me.

"You ok?" She asked, looking worried about me.

"Not really."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like saying anything other than ask Cat and Beck."

"Ok." She said, quickly typing out a message on her phone. I took the opportunity to send off a message to Jade.

"Hey, did they message you too?"

_Yeah, a lot, begging to talk about what happened. I'm not responding._

"Me neither, I got Beck's side of the story though. Cat just seems eager to smooth this over."

_Ok, send his explanation along. And she's going about this the complete wrong way._

I sent Beck's unedited message along then replied to Jade. "When hasn't she though?"

I glanced over to see Tori with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Then my phone buzzed.

_I don't feel better. I just feel worse. And she always tried to be all nice and look where we are. Again._

"Completely agree with all of that." I replied, just before Tori hugged me.

"Tori? You ok?" I asked, as she had me in a death grip.

"No, I don't like this. It's not fair to you. You should be able to easily say 'Forget you Cat, never speak to me ever again' but I know you like the group as a whole and don't want to break us up."

I sighed, and tried to pay attention the rest of class.

Then I got a message.

_Hey, what's up? :) –Stephanie_

"Hey girl. I hate to say it, but I really don't want to talk right now. Some stuff is going down and I'm trying to deal with it."

_Ok, can I help?_

"I'd love to like see you and actually have a conversation without 500 people being around lol."

_Definitely, just let me know when and I'd love to talk._

"Tomorrow sounds good." I replied, thinking I'll need something to look forward to after Sikowitz.

_Sounds like you are asking me out ;)_

"I am, are you available?"

_It so happens that I am. Dinner?_

"Sure. I'll text you about 1 tomorrow for a time and possible place ok?"

_Ok, see you tomorrow and I hope things work out!_

I looked up to see Beck and Cat pass in front of me about 20 feet away. I'm lucky I'm with Tori, otherwise I don't know what I'd do.

I swear Tori puffed up and hoped they wouldn't turn around.

But they did.

Just as Andre came by.

"Hey, Tori just told me what happened, I really want to give them a piece of my mind before you—"

Then he, Tori, Beck and Cat saw each other, Cat holding onto Beck's hand.

I swear the air turned to ice and it got really really hot outside.

"Robbie!" Beck yelled, starting towards me, but Andre stopped him with a open fist.

"Let him deal man, c'mon. This is sort of like after Colton."

Cat started to me, but was held up by Andre as well.

"How'd you find out?" Beck asked.

"Tori." Andre replied.

"How'd YOU find out?" Cat asked, voice very high.

"Robbie and jade." Tori stated simply.

"Dude!" Beck said to me, looked flabbergasted.

"Sucks when you are on the other end of it doesn't it?" I flippantly replied.

"That's not fair!" Cat cried.

"You aren't playing fair, so it is actually fair." Tori stated.

"HONK!" came out from behind me. I saw my black sports car, with Jade behind the wheel and her glare at Beck and Cat.

I quickly sprinted to the passenger's side and hopped in, and she did a amazingly fast u-turn and sped off the other direction. Then she let out a heavy breath.

"I was so scared I was going to hit something. This car is worth so much it's not even funny." She said.

"Don't worry, I have money girl. Just relax and enjoy the Italian awesomeness."

She hit the gas as we got on the freeway home.

"So…how was your day?" She asked.

Then we both burst out laughing. How could I answer if she already knew?

"It was ok." I said, and we both started laughing again.

Now I kind of sort of feel better.

(A/N: Ok guys, I have had the whole Cat and Beck revelation thing coming for awhile. I planned that for part 3 when I decided to do one. Now here's the catch. Now that's it is out there, and I can look past it, I'm not so sure I can wrap it up in one story. There are a lot of loose ends and stuff that needs to be covered for things to settle down and that's a lot for 25 more chapters. I am going to play it by ear and monitor the progress, and will keep you posted because I don't want to screw this thing up when I'm this far along. As always, reviews and comments are appreciated, but please don't just put ( ) as your name, put your actual name so I can thank you in a Author's note. IDKJ if that is one person, but whoever had done that has said some good stuff and I cannot thank them properly. Love you guys- James)


	11. Trying New Roles

Bringing a sweatshirt to class was definitely a good idea even though it is still really hot outside. Why?

I'm soon going to be stuck in a room with Mr. and Mrs. Oliver for the next 2 and a half hours. Today is tryout day and Jade and I had to stay up until 1 AM, practicing the lines for the parts we wanted until we knew them by heart and was confident we could do it under the watchful eye of 20 other students that are DYING to see us fail under the stress.

But we went to Hollywood Arts. We don't fail under pressure. We don't know stress on stage. We know what we are doing, as opposed to the clowns that are in Sikowitz's with us. Some of them didn't even take a theater class in High School, they just decided they wanted to act and wanted to wing it instead of taking an introductory course in not sucking at acting.

Blah, Blah, Blah…went the professor. It might be because of this week, but I feel especially rebellious. Which brings me to my next point.

If Cat gets a character that interacts a lot with my character I'm screwed.

Sikowitz sent out an email to Tori, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, Jade, Andre and I saying to prove a point to the other students, not to request a character change if something doesn't work out. We don't want a high maintenance class, and this is step one to make sure that happens.

For the record, I really don't want to say Cat and Beck. No, my anger level has only _slightly_ dissipated. For now, they are Mr. and Ms. Oliver. They screwed me and Jade over, so I can call them whatever the hell I want to. It's better than Thing 1 and Thing 2. They actually are cute, and Dr. Seuss came up with them.

_Boo :) –Stephanie_

"Morning glory, how are you on this fine Friday?"

_Good, how's class?_

"Better since I have something to occupy myself."

_What about the professor?_

"It's the class I can teach myself remember?"

_I do know lol_

"So what classes do you have today?

_None, I am free on Fridays._

"How'd you do that?"

_3 hr. Spanish lab on Wednesdays._

"So I should make plans for us on Wednesdays?"

_Nope, I leave here at 9 PM._

"That blows. Hey, I'm about to head off to Theater, so I'll talk to you at 1 ok?" I sent off, starting to pack my stuff away as he started to wind his lecture on Eastern European Gold statuettes up.

I'll take the gold, not the cultural and anthropological value of said piece of gold.

_OK! Good luck!_

The walk over to Sikowitz's is light, and I step inside an adjoining building and throw on my sweatshirt, placing my phone inside the pocket in the front and stuffing my hands inside. I love this kind of sweater. You can mess with your hands and nobody can notice.

Once I stepped inside, I saw immediately what _they_ were trying to do. They had pulled a page out of the Cat handbook of dealing with relationship issues and decided to act like nothing was wrong at all. Andre, Cat, Tori and Beck were making small talk. It wasn't anything important, more like Beck trying to bring up a good topic of conversation and either Andre or Tori shooting it down faster than a 'K' in a text.

Jade was nearby, with a placid look on her face. That look scares me more that her pissed off face. That just means she's loading up her guns and prepping for a Wild West shootout. And Jade West doesn't get outgunned, which makes it all the more awesome her last name is West.

I calmly created a look of calm and sat next to Jade. At first it seemed like they ignored me, but that was quickly disproven by both of them darting their eyes at me, and cat picking up her phone.

_Can we PLEEEEAASSSE talk?-Cat_

"No." I replied.

"So, as I mentioned, Luongo is looking really good this year. He did a bunch of Pilates and mind cleansing exercises and looks better than ever in the preseason." Beck said, actually making me pay attention. He basically molded me a Canucks fan during the insane playoffs, and then my heart broke as Luongo was solid in games 1, 2, and 5, but fell apart in Boston, then in game 7 in Vancouver, which caused us to lose the damn cup.

I'm still mad. I remember someone tweet for people to stop torching stuff, that Vancouver is a calmer city, but since they did it back in '92, I'm not so sure. It's very pretty though.

"Is Kesler going to show up?" I asked, and Beck's head snapped to me.

"It's not about Kesler; both of the Sedin's have to prove they are still alive."

"True, they disappeared in the West finals and vs. Boston." Andre said seriously, leaning back in his seat and yawning.

Buzz Buzz. I glanced up to see Cat looking very sad. Positively depressed.

_Why not?_

"I said so. That's why."

"This has got to be the year; otherwise something is going to explode, whether it is Luongo's head or the whole freaking team." I said.

"Not a good sign that I know you are exactly right." Beck sighed, running his hands thru his hair, looking positively exhausted.

"Ok!" Sikowitz yelled, which caused us to snap our attention to him. "Today is the day you have all been waiting for. Tryout day. So here's how it will be. Like cut down day, there will be people behind a barrier to judge your performance without knowing who you are. They will give me recommendations, and then I will assign a part. Now, if you don't agree with me, I'm sorry but tough. Once you get a part, it is up to you to do your best, regardless of your disagreement. Now, in the back is a piece of paper with your name on it with your audition number. It starts in 10 minutes, right here."

"Where do we go?" Someone asked.

"You will sit outside and wait until your number comes up, then after your rehearsal you will find out."

Andre raised his hand. "So we'll find out today?"

"Yes, you will find out your part today."

With that, people pushed back their chairs and started to the lobby outside.

Once I found a seat, I started looking up nice restaurants for tonight. So many nice options out here, then a ton more in downtown, but I'm trying to avoid downtown traffic.

My number is 17, which is good because 17 is a number I'm used to thru math. Its prime and a devil if it gets involved in a problem, so I try to work around it. It's kind of a good omen number, if there is such a thing.

Beck walked inside the theater first, as number 4. This first one is a small cast, and some people are trying out for Tech Crew, like Sinjin and some tall guy with black hair.

After a few minutes, the next number is called, but Beck didn't emerge outside the side door.

"Isn't he coming out?" Cat asked, sounding worried.

"I guess not." Tori replied. Cat swallowed and looked around nervously. Luckily for her, she was called next and walked thru the door, looking scared.

_You ready? –Tori_

"As ready as I can be really." I replied.

Bye Tori, bye Jade, bye Andre. Just me and two kids I think…

"17!" Sikowitz called out.

One of the reasons I love ancient Roman plays is all the cool stuff you get to say like phalanx and charge the left side with all you've got! It's just fun. I tried out for Paris, which for those of you who have seen Troy, that's Orlando Bloom.

And now I'm just listening to Demi Lovato. Why? I googled Tori to see how things are, and saw "Cat Valentine helped write new Demi & Iyaz song.

(A/N: You're My Only Shorty by Demi, ft. Iyaz (and I swear I hear Ariana in the background a couple of times) She tweeted about it yesterday, which is why I am thankful for Twitter.)

It's very good, and although it's weird to hear the song and think that she helped out, I can her little things that I know she loves musically.

On a whim, I texted her although she is only 5 or so feet away.

"Nice job on the new song."

A moment passed, and she looked confused at her phone, clearly racking her brain for which new song.

_Which song?_

"Demi & Iyaz?"

_OH! That one! Thank you! Are you still mad at us?_

"Yes."

Before I could look to Cat for her response, Sikowitz came in and said "Ok, I just posted the roles online, and you can access them now. Class dismissed." He said with a smile.

People dove for their phones and laptops, myself included. I quickly logged onto blackboard and Sikowitz's page.

Roles for "Attack of Troy"

Click.

The roles came up.

Achilles- Beck Oliver.

Figures. Excuse me while I roll my eyes.

Briseis- Tori Vega

Paris- Robbie Shapiro

SCORE! That's what I'm talking about! Yes!

Finally, something that goes right, even after—

Helen- Cat Valentine.

$#^&%####!#!#$#$%$%!

And now I'm not only back where I was; now I'm her partner on stage.

Crap.

Buzz, Buzz.

_Did you see the cast list? -Cat_

"I did."

_How do you want to practice?_

"I'll practice with Jade, and you'll practice with Beck."

_Ok. Are you sure you don't want to practice together?_

"Maybe once or twice, but not right now. We have a month and a half before stuff starts happening."

On that note, I grabbed my backpack and walked out behind Jade since I am her ride home.

"Hey, did you get Paris?" Jade asked once we both were inside the car.

"I did. Did you get what you wanted?" I asked.

"Kind of, I got Achilles's mom."

Awkward…haven't bumped into this situation before.

"That sucks. I sorry." I told her

"Nah, it's ok. Lots of good stuff, just the circumstances are awkward." She said.

"Well that's good then?"

"It's good. Now don't you have a date tonight?" She teased, poking my arm.

"How'd you know?" I asked, I never told her in case tonight bombed.

"You CC'd me on your "Sure. I'll text you about 1 tomorrow for a time and possible place ok?" text."

I hit my head softly on the steering wheel while waiting on the light to change. "Smooth, very smooth Robbie." I chided myself.

The rest of the drive to her place she teased me, but at the very end told me about a Chinese place that would be perfect.

I glanced at my clock once I got home. 1:18.

Jade better be right about this place.

"Hey, I'm good for tonight, are you?" I sent off, hoping that she would reply fast.

I had barely taken two steps to the kitchen to get water when my phone buzzed.

_Great, now where do you want to go? - Stephanie_

"I have heard good things about a Chinese place named Chu Wei. But I am open to any ideas you may have."

(A/N: I have no idea if this is an actual place, I just made it up XD)

_I've been there before, and it's really good! Sounds great, meet you there?_

"I'll meet you there. 8?"

_8 it is. See you Robbie :)_

I let out a breath I didn't notice I had held the entire time.

Now to pick out some clothes.

I eventually settled for a black collared shirt and nice jeans, and did homework to pass the time.

_Finally, time for you to fail Rob._

That's it. I'm making a appointment with a psychologist right after this date. I'm tired of his snide comments.

After cleaning up, and silently praying that this goes well, I followed Jade's directions from my place to Chu Wei.

A Ford Focus was in the parking lot, with a attractive blonde leaning on the door.

I hopped out, smiling an actual smile in a couple of days.

"Hi." I said happily.

(A/N: AHH! These Author's notes after each chap are starting to become routine, but that's good b/c I have stuff to talk about. This time, I want to gauge interest in something. So if you don't already know, I'm in college, and it seems like everyone is doing video blogs, and I was wondering if anyone is interested about me doing one about this series, me if you care, etc. I was thinking doing it kind of like Ari's on my youtube page. Let me know what you think please! I just want to do this right and thank you guys my readers/fans. PS: I find it funny I have fans when I really think about it. I'm just a normal guy lol. Anyway, thanks as always :) –James)


	12. From The Ashes

I looked on as she calmly blasted another ball into a pocket.

"Damn, you can play girl." I smiled as she again proceeded to kick my butt at my own pool table in my basement.

"Either that, or you really suck." She snipped, and hit in another solid ball.

You might have noticed by now, but Friday went really well. After dinner we somehow ended up at USC where she proceeded to destroy every challenger on the pool table. It got to the point that some "pros" started playing for money, and she only got better, even running the table in 3 straight games.

I've got my iPod playing in the background, and I think it's funny that Cat's first demo song, Higher is playing. Stephanie is lightly bobbing her head and singing along. She basically demanded that I put it on repeat until she memorized the lyrics.

"Click…rattle."

"OH COME ON!" She yelled at the 4 ball, which was barely offline and rattled out, resting right next to the pocket.

"Finally, I get a shot." I said jokingly. I quickly glanced around for my shot. All of my balls were near pockets, but blocked by solids.

"Seriously?" I asked out loud.

"Defense!" Clap Clap.

"Haha." I said, deciding to see if I could hit the very edge of the 13, and have it go it.

But I mishit it. Hitting more of her ball than mine and causing her ball to go in.

"Thank you." She said, with some flair at the end. I just sighed and watched as she ran the table the rest of the way.

"How'd you get to be so good?" I asked.

"Two things, I had 3 older brothers and I started playing as soon as I could shoot basically, and two, I'm really good at math and pool is all about angles."

"Can you teach me?" I asked quietly, half-jokingly, but dead serious about her teaching me.

"Sure, bend over." She said dismissively and coming over to my side of the pool table.

"Excuse me?" I asked, surprised.

"I can show you, but you need to get ready to shoot, which means you need to bend over." She said.

I did as requested, lining up a hard shot that had to got almost 90 degrees to go in but was unobstructed.

Then she put her hands right next to mine and placed every inch of her body, complete with shorts right into the back of me. I had to fight the immediate urge to squirm away and put some space in between us, but she seemed comfortable.

"Now… see how the ball is lined up so you have to hit it hard left to go in?" She breathed into my ear. All I could think of was the sweet smelling shampoo that wafted to me.

"Uh huh." I croaked out.

"Well, you have to hit it so that it goes hard right, so hit it on the very right edge to make it go there. Back up and I'll show you." She quietly said. I backed up and she set up to hit.

But she didn't hit it. After a moment she said "C'mon…get over me!"

"Uhh…ok." I said, and looked over her but leaving some space between us. She hit the ball on the right edge and it effortlessly fell into the pocket with a soft 'thud!'.

She then got the ball out and said "Now you do it."

I lined up as she did, and hit the right edge. Sure enough, it fell right in without a issue.

"See? Is it really that hard?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, but you make it look too easy. I bet I couldn't redo that if I tried."

She gave me a testy look and grabbed the 8 ball and placed it in a different pocket.

"Figure out how to get the damn thing in." She said bluntly, crossing her arms.

First try. Bottoms up.

"What do you say?" She smirked.

"I know someone that can beat you."

Andre. Dude positively a pool shark. I simply don' t play him. He comes and plays and I watch, and we play for fun, but not for money, as he LOVES to do.

"Invite them. In fact, I want to meet that Tori girl you told me about. I don't think she's THAT Tori Vega."

"Can I invite Jade too?"

"Why the hell not? Bring who you want."

I grabbed my phone and sent off a text. "I've got someone you need to meet. And Andre, bring you pool stick, you've got a challenger."

It only took a moment for them to respond.

_On my way. –Jade_

_OOH! Is it Stephanie? – Tori_

_Oh, you're ON! –Andre_

I replied to Tori. "You'll have to see :P"

She hit balls around until I heard the door upstairs close.

"Hello?" Jade's voice called down the stairs.

"Down here!" I yelled back, and footsteps came down.

"Whoa! When did that get here?" She asked, gesturing to the pool table.

"Been here for awhile, you've just never been down here." I replied, as Jade turned to see Stephanie smiling shyly.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie." She introduced herself.

"Jade, now why are you guys down here…?" She asked as Stephanie set up for another shot.

"WHACK, THUD!" The ball rocketed all the way across the table and hit squarely in the pocket, falling in."

"Dang! Who on earth did—" Tori asked, coming down the stairs

When she emerged, she finished by saying "—oh. I'm Tori. You must be Stephanie."

Stephanie was speechless.

Yep. She's THAT Tori Vega.

"You, you're…" She spluttered, and Tori looked to me, confused.

"Big fan, didn't believe me when I said I knew you." I explained as Stephanie still seemed stunned.

"Oh! That's awesome! She said excitedly, moving to hug her. Stephanie hugged her back, and Andre walked in saying "Let's go people. I'm Andre." He said, shaking Stephanie's hand.

"You're the DJ guy! From last week!" Stephanie gushed.

"I am, did you like it?" He asked, pulling out his own pool stick. I said, dude's serious about his pool.

"It was awesome." Stephanie said.

Then Cat hit the best part of the song, and as Stephanie racked, we sung along.

"Only been a minute since you came in and changed my life. When I get around you I fell this spark ignite I got that fire, you got me open. You dig it deeper, we take it higher. I got that fire, you got me open you dig it deeper, we take it higher"

"That's so good. When's the album coming?" Andre asked.

"Up to her, single's first though. We only have 2 songs."

Tori cringed. "Only 2?"

"Yeahhh…" I admitted.

"Ok boy, lets see what you've got. Want to break?" Stephanie asked Andre.

"Ladies first." He politely said.

"Oh, you say that now do you?" Tori asked, rolling her eyes.

Stephanie crushed the break, sending balls everywhere but in the pockets.

I made my way to Jade and sat next to her. "Thanks for the restaurant, it worked perfectly."

"No problem…so how are you guys?" she asked, as Andre barely missed a loooong shot.

"Good, but this is only the third day. We haven't even kissed."

"CRACK!"

Stephanie 1, Andre 0.

"Really now." Jade said, looking at me, clearly not buying it.

"It's true! We—"

"CRACK!"

Stephanie 1, Andre 1.

"—haven't kissed yet." I finished.

"Oh c'mon 2! Drop!" Andre asked emphatically. Stephanie smirked, and she resumed her banter with Andre and Tori.

"Did you hang with her yesterday?" Jade asked, reminding me that it was Sunday.

"No, after dinner we went to USC, and she clocked some guys at pool, but she did homework yesterday and she came over today."

"So just pool?"

"Just pool." I replied.

I am not mentioning her getting on me to teach me how to shoot tight shots. That'll get her going and I won't be able to stop her.

"Damn!" Stephanie said, quickly covering her mouth. "Sorry."

The 15 stopped right next to the pocket. She and Andre had one ball left.

Andre quickly put his ball away, and somehow scratched on 8.

Just as he was going to explode, Stephanie spoke up. "You didn't lose. We play until someone knocks in 8. Scratch on 8 is a sissy rule."

"I agree." Andre exhaled.

He soon lived to regret it, since Stephanie put the 15 and 8 in on her next 2 shots.

"Run it back." Andre said, pulling balls out of pockets.

"How about teams?" Stephanie offered.

"Ok, I've got Tori." Andre said quickly.

"Ok, I've got Robbie." Stephanie smiled at me.

Behind her, I saw Jade's evil glare. But it wasn't evil.

It was her "I'm so happy for you." look.

I like that look.

(A/N: OK! The video of me is up! I hope you like it. I'm not that great on video usually, but probably will get better. My youtube channel is the same as my fanfiction, CCougar42709. I can't wait for responses and really appreciate everything. Thanks for reading –James)


	13. Mockingjay

So it's Wednesday and it has been a insane week. First off, all but one of my classes up to today were cancelled. Both Monday, and all but my very last one on Tuesday, which sucked because I was hoping to surprise Stephanie at USC but since I had class…didn't happen.

But it's not like I haven't learned anything. I have learned that the quality of all my work goes down when I have a girl I like nearby. Stephanie has been over every night this week and would be coming tonight but the lab is today, so not happening unfortunately. But I'm actually half decent at pool, but way behind on my work.

Which is why Sikowitz today was brutal. Jade and I did our thing, but neither of us were crisp, and Sikowitz asked why I didn't work with Cat and he basically ordered me to work with Cat after school, which worked RIGHT into her hands.

One good thing though is that we decided to all hang at my place tonight. I actually have set ground rules for Cat and Beck, and I texted them earlier.

No going out of my sight in my house.

No going upstairs.

Do not mention any time of Cat and I's relationship while on the property.

Do not force me into a conversation about what happened a week ago.

You break those rules, and BYE! I'm not in the mood for you two, I just want to see Stephanie.

For those who care, no I haven't kissed her yet. I held her hand ONCE and that was because of the stereotypical jerk who hit on her when I was right there. She grabbed my hand and said "I'm here with my boyfriend."

But I'm not her boyfriend. Just friends, as proven by the examples above. We are just good friends. She really stepped up when she found out about Cat though.

(Flashback to Monday)

_Crash!_

"_It's ok!"_

"_What happened?" I asked, sitting in my office._

"_Robbie?" She asked in the doorway._

"_Yeah Steph, what's up?"_

"_Who's she?" She asked, pointing to a picture I have in my living room of Cat and I. Nothing romantic, just us. When things were simple._

"_She's the girl who sung that song Higher."_

"_Oh. What's her name?"_

"_Cat." I said flatly._

"_You don't sound happy."_

_I sighed. "Well, we went out for about a year, then broke up and last week I found her kissing one of my best friends. So it's kind of hard to sound positive about her. Sorry."_

_Next thing I knew she was sitting in my lap and hugging me tightly. "Oh Robbie, I am so so so so sorry about her. I didn't know, and you…I'm sorry for bringing it up." _

"_It's ok."_

_Then she blindsided me Lawrence Taylor style._

"_Am I the first girl you've dated since you broke up?"_

"_You could say that." I said, looking dead ahead._

_Then she tackled me into another hug. Whispering words of encouragement into my ear and kissing my cheek tenderly._

(End Flashback)

"Hey Robbie?" Tori yelled in the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your food?"

I chuckled, since she always seems to be hungry.

"Try the pantry or fridge! I have a bunch of stuff in there." I replied. She didn't call back to me but I heard the crisper door open so I'm guessing she's in the mood for some healthy snacks.

Jade and Andre are at the looping station I have for some reason. Andre is laying the beat and has a couple of lines looping while Jade impersonates some singer I've never heard of before. It sounds good, and before long Tori walks in, bowl in hand.

"That sounds good."

She missed my glare, obviously forgetting my rule about food. I just looked at her for about a minute.

"What? Geez Robbie, you can't just—"

Then her face lit up in understanding. "OH! My bad!" and she dashed towards the kitchen.

I heard the front door close with a thud, signaling that the others are here.

"You got the scripts?" I asked Andre.

"By the couch man." He replied, just as I heard Beck footsteps and Cat's squeaky shoes.

"Hey There." Beck said as a greeting. I greeted him with a wave behind me, as I was busy looking at the USC zoology program's website. I didn't hear anyone except Tori greet them audibly, so they're either ignoring them or waved also.

"The scripts are by the couch, we can get started whenever you want to." I said, still concentrating on my pear pad.

"Ok, any reason we're getting going right away?" Beck asked.

"Not really, I just don't want have a perfectly good Wednesday go to waste." I said dismissively.

If you read between the lines, I clearly said _"So you guys can get back to getting all on each other and making out in public places and the like."_

On that cheery note, Beck brought in everyone's scripts and we practiced for a solid 2 hours. And the verdict is in. Tori, Jade and Beck are going to be fine, and Andre isn't all that big a role, but he has a few scenes, then ends up dying.

As for me, this is going to be brutal. Every time I looked at her, I just felt sick. I never believed all those stories about actually feeling sick when you see someone, like you're about to vomit. She just delivered her lines perfectly, but her eyes kept screaming at me to forgive her. To let her back in.

She had obviously practiced extensively, and delivered all of her lines right on point.

It was about 10 when Tori yawned and put her script down.

"I think it's quitting time." Jade said, sounding tired. I went into the kitchen and briefly saw Tori, Andre and Jade exchange looks.

I went ahead and grabbed another water for everyone and made my way back to the living room, where everyone had made themselves comfortable.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Cat asked happily, with her head on beck's thigh and her legs dangling off the couch. Now it's a innocent question, but she KNOWS I hate when people do stuff like that to my furniture, and as much as I hate to say it, I was not happy.

It seems like she can do no right.

_Because you hate her Rob._

Do not. I do not hate her.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that and see where it gets you._

Shove off.

"—but other than the fight, things have been really good. Nothing but good reviews." Andre finished. I quickly felt guilty. Rex and I had fought all thru what Andre was saying except for the last part.

"Any idea why there was a fight?" Beck asked, sounding concerned yet interested.

"I heard that it was a long standing disagreement between these two dudes, and it boiled over at the party."

"That sucks." Cat said sympathetically, and Andre slightly smiled towards her.

"Speaking of parties—" Jade began.

_Oh no._

_She's bringing the rain. Lowering the boom Use whatever term you like, slash and burn. _

_Stephanie._

_She's going to blind side them with it while making me look like the good guy._

"—how's Stephanie?" she finished.

Beck blinked once or twice, then whipped around.

Cat just laid there, no outward sign of emotion at all.

"Who's Stephanie?" Beck asked quickly.

"She's a friend of Robbie's." Tori explained. "He met her when he went to one of Andre's parties.

I had been keeping my eye on Cat the entire time. She went slightly pale and barely shivered.

"Nice, you guys close?" Beck asked, sounding keen on making nice.

"Not really, I've only known her for like 3 weeks."

Cat went even more pale. I blew it off.

"She's really good at pool though." Andre said.

"How do you know?" Beck asked.

"We played pool on Sunday together."

"You met her?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"Yep. She's really nice."

"Did she beat you?" Beck asked.

"Once or twice."

It was silent for a fraction of a second, and then Avril Lavigne's "What the Hell" started playing.

_That would be Stephanie._

I quickly glanced at my phone. Yep. It's her.

"Excuse me…" I said, dashing out of the room.

"Hey." I said, stepping outside quickly.

"Are you busy?" She asked, sounding slightly frantic.

"No, is everything ok?"

" I guess so, I cut a tire and can't put the spare on. Do you know how?"

I silently thanked Jade and Beck for making me learn for my own safety. "Yeah, where are you?"

" I-5 near Louetta."

"Be there soon ok? Stay in your car, I'll come to you on the passenger's side up front." I basically ordered.

"Thank you Robbie! I know it's late and—"

"No problem, just stay safe ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye." I said, ending the call and going back inside.

I can't say that she needs me otherwise something is bound to happen, so I'll just make something up.

"What's up?" Jade asked once I had moved back into the living room.

"My dad threw out his back while moving some stuff and it has to be moved tonight, so I'm heading over there." I told her.

Everyone seemed to accept that, but Cat made a move to say something, but visibly stopped herself and kept quiet like the others.

"I'll guess that's our cue to leave then." Tori said, getting to her feet.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, grabbing a light jacket and followed everyone to the door.

"Thanks for having us Robbie." Beck politely said, and Cat barely nodded with his arm around her shoulder.

"Bye Robbie!" Tori called out, and Jade and Andre waved as I drove towards Louetta.

The intersection had a few cars, but nothing special. It's not the best part of town, so I'm driving my Scion instead of the other car.

Her car was immediately visible, and I pulled behind and knocked on the window, smiling.

"You're the best Robbie."

"Thanks, where's the spare?"

She popped the trunk and I had it on in less than 15 minutes.

I straightened up and wiped my hands on my jeans. I'm not a big fan of mechanics, that's why you pay for someone to do it for you. Or maybe that's just my lifestyle rubbing off on me.

_Kiss her._

I Can't! We barely know each other, and she is alone in a bad part of town.

_But you came here for her. The least you should get is a little kiss._

I blocked him out, and then realized I couldn't breathe. Something —

Stephanie had her hand in my hair and was mid kiss. I barely had time to blink before she broke apart and smiled.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked.

I blushed and ran my hand thru my hair shyly. "Sure, I'll text you."

"Sounds good, thanks again." She smiled softly.

"No problem, glad I could help."


	14. 3 Parts To Every Story

(A/N: The lines in italics are flashbacks unless the line says something like 'I thought'. The main setting is in Robbie's room, but it constantly changes and it might get confusing. Makes sense to me, but I wrote it so…)

Cat POV

"Sigh…"

"_How are things between you and Robbie?" Mrs. Shapiro asked me, while his dad looked on, taking a bite of his baked potato._

"_We're good." I said._

"_Have things kind of settled down?" Mr. Shapiro asked, his face kind._

"_Yeah, he's doing his thing, and I'm doing mine."_

"_Speaking of which, how is the play going sweetheart?" Mrs. Shapiro asked._

_My heart soared after hearing that. I'm getting used to the Shapiro's taking me in as sort of their adoptive daughter, but it still is nice to hear a compliment from someone older who cares about you._

"_It's going very good, just really learning my lines."_

_And Robbie's avoiding me like I am the incarnation of death. But I can't say that. They would try to get us talking, and Robbie wouldn't like that. Who would like someone to force you to talk to someone you don't want to talk to?_

I wandered around what used to be Robbie's room. Now, all that is left is the bed. Some movers came and took the rest of his dressers and stuff and put them in his new house.

It was a room I used to look forward to seeing. Now, it fills me with regret.

He must have specifically said to leave the bed, because there is nothing else other than my clothes in the closet and dust.

"_Forgot to say, please burn the sheets once you're done today ok? I don't want to be anywhere near you two for a while, so STAY AWAY."_

And so, the bed is untouched. We didn't burn the sheets; I made them later that night after Robbie didn't respond to any of my text messages.

_C'mon Cat…KEEP IT TOGETHER! You can't cry! You aren't dating him anymore! You don't love him! You're going out with Beck. You are dating Beck Cat!_

_My attempt to keep my emotions under wraps failed, and a few tears fell onto Robbie's pillow. I gave in and collapsed into the pillow, where the smell of Robbie's shampoo still remained._

I glanced to the wall, where there was a small scuff mark. Where it all began to fall apart.

Beck and I had been going out for about a week. It was very nice, watching Girly Cow, him listening to me babble, and occasional kissing.

I shouldn't say that. It was more than occasional. After the first couple nights after school I went to Beck's and we basically made out until either he had to leave for work or his parents called him for something.

Nobody needs me, that's the moral of this story.

Beck could get another girlfriend, because after all I'm defective.

Tori hates how I've treated Robbie, and could always just pretend she doesn't know me.

Andre is borderline famous, and the famous forget the little people.

Jade…loves me. But not for what I've done. She told me she loves me a day or two ago and I haven't really talked to her since.

And Robbie?

I know he doesn't want anything to do with me. He's got _Stephanie._

I remember Jade told me before all this stuff started a couple of years ago that people get better at everything with time and practice.

Now he's a professional at having to piece together his heart back together after I've destroyed it. He's amazingly good at talking to me but not really saying anything at all.

I remember when he told me how to pick up on that so that I could see the subtle jokes that people throw out. And now he's using that on me.

I would have said against me, but I'm not fighting back. I know that some part of this was coming to me.

"_So are you busy after school?" Beck said huskily, scaring me from behind._

_I jumped, then quickly hugged him. "No, why?"_

_He quickly escorted me to his car, where we started kissing and stuff and it got heated really quick._

"_Where's the quickest place that we can be alone?" He growled, lightly kissing my collarbone. I had to suppress a moan of ecstasy out of pure pleasure._

"_I know where." I said, and soon he was driving with the instructions to Robbie's house._

_Then once inside the house he picked me up and kissed me passionately. "Cat, I'm not going to lie, I really need you."_

_I simply groaned and hopped on him, whispering "Yes." In the process. He dragged me towards Robbie's bedroom._

"_Uh Beck, why here?" I quietly asked._

"_I need you baby, really bad. Do you mind?" He replied quietly, burying his nose in my neck and softly kissing my pulse point._

_Robbie never did that otherwise I would have made him submit to me earlier._

_I simply let out a groan and started working on him, and things were just getting good, his shirt was gone, along with mine. I was about to get his pants off when—_

"_What the hell!"_

_I quickly separated myself reluctantly from Beck, only to see the last people I didn't want to see._

_Jade._

_And Robbie._

My finger twinged slightly, causing me to flinch. I cut my finger, again after I cried into Robbie's pillow for about an hour and while I was cleaning up the pieces of the cat that Robbie threw in his anger.

_Please reply, please reply Robbie…_

_I just sent the text, asking if we could talk._

_My phone screen lit up. 1 new message. Robbie_

_YAYAYAYAYAYAY!_

"_No."_

_I froze. No? So we can't talk about what happened? I…It's not all my fault! Yeah I messed up, and it is your house but…he started it!_

I didn't stop him though. I didn't want to stop him. Nothing would have stopped us if they hadn't burst thru the door. I guess it's better than Robbie's parents. That would have been horrible.

"I'm so STUPID!" I yelled, kicking the box next to Robbie's bed really hard. Whatever it is is really hard because my foot is now killing me.

I remember the day after, when I was beyond hope in talking to Robbie. I just want to apologize for where I did it. But he shouldn't be that mad. We are not dating anymore. He didn't have to flip out when we were in his room. He told me that this is my home too. And teenagers have sex with their boyfriends in their houses daily.

It's not like he's my one and only or anything. I can safely say I do not love him. Care about him, yes. Is he necessary to my sanity, yes. But love, either romantic or friendly, no. He needs to calm down and move on.

"—_how's Stephanie?" Jade asked._

_I just went still, and my heart went to ice._

"_Stephanie?" I asked myself, racking my brain for a girl he knows with that name._

"_Who's Stephanie?" Beck asked quickly._

"_She's a friend of Robbie's." Tori explained. "He met her when he went to one of Andre's parties."_

_The blonde haired girl at the club that night. The one he was dancing with… I quickly remembered._

_I shivered slightly._

"_Nice, you guys close?" Beck asked._

"_Not really, I've only known her for like 3 weeks." Robbie said nonchalantly._

"_Doesn't sound like it." I thought._

"_She's really good at pool though." Andre said._

"_How do you know?" Beck asked._

"_We played pool on Sunday together."_

"_You met her?" He asked, sounding worried._

"_SHE'S BEEN HERE?" I panicked, but quickly got ahold of myself. I have no right to be mad. I was the one caught half naked in his own bed in his own house with his best friend._

"_Yep. She's really nice." Andre said._

"_I bet she was all sweet and lady like." I thought bitterly._

_The memories of my mom screaming 'SLUT!' at me came to the front of my mind._

"_Did she beat you?" Beck asked._

"_Once or twice."_

_It was silent for a fraction of a second, and then Avril Lavigne's "What the Hell" started playing._

_Robbie glanced at his phone, and his lips perked up in a slight smile._

"_Excuse me…" He said, running from the room. _

_I could barely see his back after he stepped onto his porch, and I zoned thru the conversation that had sprung up while he was outside. Then he suddenly hung up and came back inside._

"_What's up?" Jade asked once he had moved back into the living room._

"_My dad threw out his back while moving some stuff and it has to be moved tonight, so I'm heading over there." Robbie explained._

"_I should ask if I could help." I quickly thought. But then I remembered. He doesn't want me around. I'm baggage. It is his blood family, and I'm a tag along._

_I swallowed my desire to help out and quietly exited the room like everyone else._

"What on earth is in that BOX!" I yelled, clutching my foot while sitting on the bed. I swear, that thing is like a box of cement or bricks.

I gingerly sat on the floor, next to the box and opened it.

"_How's your back?" I asked, keen on changing the topic of conversation from Robbie and I._

"_My back?" Mr. Shapiro asked, sounding very confused._

"_Yeah, didn't you hurt yourself the other day?" I filled in._

"_No, why do you think I hurt my back?"_

"_He lied…" I thought. "He effortlessly lied to everyone in the room. But especially to me. I like his dad, he's an awesome guy!"_

"_I thought Robbie said something about you hurting your back or something." I told him, shrugging it off._

"_Oh, well I'm fine sweetheart. Thanks for the concern." He smiled softly at me._

_I smiled back, but my appetite evaporated. I politely made my way thru dinner without eating much more._

I gasped, and then my heart sank.

It's his book.

Tons of copies. It's not a big box, but 4 books fit horizontally and it's stacked to the brim.

I recognized it because I saw it when we were buying books for school. I glanced at it, but never read it, even when he offered to give me a free copy back in Miami.

But this one is off somehow; I can't put my finger on it.

Then I flip to the back cover.

"Robbie Shapiro is your average everyday guy with a amazing story. He was born and raised in Los Angeles and will be attending USC in the fall."

Above is a nice picture that looks eerily reminiscent of our senior pictures.

I flip to the first page, and began to read.

(A/N: The names are changed in this version because Robbie doesn't want people stalking Cat because at the time, they were still going out. And this is a different version of the book. In the international best seller version, Robbie is not the credited author, nobody is.

"It was just another day, I swear. Class was going on without a hitch, and I was being a good boy, listening dutifully. Until someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to see the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had brown, bouncy curls and a happy face.

"Hi! Your hair is curly and bouncy! I'm Brandi by the way. What's your name?"

"Robbie." I remembered. I remember how his face lit up when he turned around. He was so happy just to see me. We didn't talk for the longest time because I was the popular girl and he was…

Robbie.

Then it hits me. "The book is about Robbie and me. It's a love story. That's why it's a best seller everywhere you can buy books."

My eyes quickly welled up as the magnitude of it hits me. His book, the best seller. Is about _me._ Us. What we were.

And no longer are.

I'm with Beck.

He's with Stephanie.

I think.


	15. Shrapnel

I can't believe I chose this over class today…

"Ok, now put your blindfold on your partner and guide them into the maze." An older man called out. Stephanie did as instructed and blindfolded me, then with a light touch, led me into the Plexiglas maze.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Stephanie's voice asked via the headphones I was given so we could communicate.

We had already gone over this. She would give me instructions using my sense of direction. So if there's a door to my right, she'd say 'Door right!'

"I can." I smirked, and I heard a giggle from the other end.

"You really shouldn't be so funny; you're going to get me into trouble." She said conspiratorially.

"Sorry."

Then the older guy cut in and said "The first group to reach the prize will be the winner and get an A, next person, B and everyone after that will have to take the oral test."

I heard what sounded like a groan from the crowd thru my Plexiglas and headphones.

"Don't worry Stephanie. We'll do fine. We've practiced this before." I reassured her. We practiced at my house last night, and we did very well. This should be easier since the maze is flat and doesn't have furniture.

"We better; the whole animal instincts thing is really tough."

"Go!"

I went ahead and walked straight ahead for maybe 10 seconds.

"Door straight!" She called out.

"Thud."

I heard her giggle on the other end.

"Left or right?" I asked.

"Left, little more…got it."

I felt the door knob and swung it open.

"Straight…turn right…oops, sorry, turn again…"

I felt another door just as she said "Door!"

"I know." I replied, opening it.

I heard another thud and her giggle again.

"What's so funny?" I asked, walking straight ahead and feeling another door knob and wrenching it open before she could warn me.

"You know the guy who keeps hitting on me?"

"Yeah, the football player." I replied.

"Left in 3 or 4 steps." She said abruptly.

1…2…3…I felt the end of the wall and took a left.

"Anyway, he keeps on slipping and falling back at the start. They're screaming at each other…fork."

"Which way Steph?" I asked.

"Right." She replied.

"How are we compared to the others?" I asked, still continuing on blindly, trusting that she would guide me correctly.

"Well, it looks like we're the best communicators; everyone else has bumped into—"

"Stephanie, I think I hit water." I say, voice even. My feet are now wet via what feels like water."

"Shit! It is water! Keep going, nothing is blocking your path. Feel free to go faster." She said quickly.

I did go faster, and then I heard a muffled yell.

"What are you DOING! I'm supposed to be guiding him!" Stephanie called out.

"This part will be him only Ms. Edwards. Now calm down, your boyfriend will not be injured.

"He's not my—"Stephanie began.

I blocked out her voice and focused on my dark task at hand. I felt my way to the wall, and then walked for what seemed like forever and felt the wall curve to the left.

On a hunch, I went straight across what I assume is the wall and found that I could go right or left.

_Left, Left, Right…better go right._

I blindly go right until I hit something, everything lit up and Stephanie suddenly is back in my ear saying "YES! YOU DID IT!"

She scared me to the point that I jump what seems like 2 feet in the air and fell right to the floor like a gunshot just went by.

"Say that again?" I quietly asked.

"We got an A! You found the room you needed to! How'd you know?" She asked, sounding jubilant.

"Just guessed really." I admit, starting to stand, shaking.

"Well you are a genius!" She said.

"Yeah, I'm a genius. Now can I take this blindfold off?" I asked bluntly.

"Yes! The door is right next to you!" She exclaimed. I ripped off the dumb blindfold and saw a room full of stage lights shining me right in the face. I barely saw a gold painted room before spotting the exit and dashing thru it.

Then I was hammered by someone who quickly clung into me and hugged me tightly.

"Mrs. Edwards?" Her professor asked. She quickly hopped off me and followed him into a room off to the side.

I pulled my phone out and checked my grades while Stephanie was getting her A. All A's in everything. That's really nice since I've turned in one major assignment for every class. At least I'm getting somewhere.

I glance up just in time for _someone_ to smile right in my face and try to heave me up. She only ended up sprawled on top of me.

I laughed, and got up, then grabbed her a literally pulled her off the ground and started towards my car.

"So what now?" I asked. Since it's Tuesday and all my classes are boring, I definitely want to spend as much time with her as possible.

"How about we go to the mall and walk around until we get hungry?" She proposed.

"Does this mean me or my wallet?" I joked. In turn, I received a well deserved punch in the arm.

"Your wallet is coming, you can stay in the car or go home." She smiled.

"You are NOT getting rid of me that easily." I joked. She giggled and I suddenly picked her up and took off to her car.

"What are you doing?" She cried out before giving in to her giggles. I finally placed her gently next to the driver's side door and followed her to the mall.

Once we met each other near the door, she immediately latched onto my hand and kept up with me happily.

The thought has occurred to me ever since she kissed me last week that maybe we are dating. I could just be terrible at recognizing it, and be ignoring the gigantic "Robbie and Stephanie are together" sign someone has posted for all to see.

(A/N: I have gotten a few messages saying I'm wandering aimlessly with this story. Well fear no longer! You guys will now start to see where I'm going with this story starting….now.)

Cat POV

Mmm…

Inside Out Burger is sooo good! It's too bad it has so many calories and so much fat.

Phoo.

"I swear, they must put some kind of drug in this. It is positively addicting." Jade said, taking a big bite and smiling happily. I passed the time by munching on some fries.

"How's Beck?" Jade asked politely, snapping me out of my reverie about…nothing. It's nothing.

"Oh, he's fine." I happily replied. We're doing great. It's so great to have someone to go home to and look forward to a part of the day.

Jade didn't respond, instead looking out to the crowd surrounding the food court in the Beverly Hills Mall.

So many celebrities taking their children shopping, and normal people mixed in, knowing who it is but not speaking up for fear of TMZ swooping in.

"Jade?" I asked, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Yeah? The shakes seem a little watery don't you think."

"I wasn't talking about the shakes." I told her. (A/N: Insert adorable but emotionless Cat voice here. Every time I hear it I just want to hug her!)

"Oh, what is it then?" She asked.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing…just class tomorrow." Jade said evasively. I may not be the smartest person, but I know when someone is lying.

"That's not it. Tell me! What is it!" I begged, giving her the full on sad face.

She sighed and looked out into the crowd again. "I don't get you." She finally said. "What do you mean? We're best friends!" I replied.

"No, we're not. You took Beck when you knew I wanted him." She said bluntly, then grabbing a fry.

_I was hoping she wouldn't bring this up again._

"Why?" She asked me, after both of us were quiet.

"I…I have always liked Beck. He's always been there for me. I went to talk to him one day and…we ended up kissing and…I just wanted him." I said truthfully.

"That's so shallow it's not even funny." She said bluntly, sipping her shake.

_It is. Just stay quiet until she's had her say._

"We had just talked about getting ME back with him Cat! But you went ahead and went on your mission trip to Camp Beck and BOOM! You messed everything up!"

I sniffled and a tear came out of my eye. I know all of this. This isn't new to me. It's all I think about when I can't sleep. How I messed up with my parents, with Robbie, and now with Jade.

_I can't do anything right. I'm gonna end up under a bridge._

"I know…" I said miserably, wiping a tear only for another few to fall.

"So you just went for it?" She asked me.

"Yeah."

She took another bite of her burger. Miraculously, I still had my appetite. She's not yelling at me like Mom and Dad or Robbie. It's like a sister.

But it's not like that in reality. I messed everything up. I made one problem and one nice solution into big problems and 1 small solution that is shallow.

"You don't like it do you?" I asked, knowing the answer.

But that wasn't the one I got.

"Yeah, I'm mad, but it's not the end of the world! I'm going out tonight and this guy could be my forever boy."

I haven't heard that since we watched princess movies together this summer. Forever Boy.

"But that's not the worst part Cat! You made it so easy for Robbie to hate you forever when you know you need him! You aren't the girl I go to if I need to talk! It's him! You want to know something?" She asked, lowering her voice at the very end.

I nodded.

"That night after we left Robbie's? I cried into his shoulder for hours. Positively bawled. I haven't cried like that in a long time. Then, guess what?"

"What?" I asked, having no idea what was coming.

I wish I had.

"We kissed, then made out, then screwed each other the rest of the night."

"Jade!" I cried out. I can't believe she did that!

"What? It's really no different than what you did. Rush into a something that ended with sex."

"Beck and I haven't had sex! Why do you always think that's it?"

"Because that seems to come pretty damn early in your relationships. Plus he's _sooo_ great and all." She said, snorting at the end.

"Why? You guys are friends!" I asked.

"Nope, he's my best friend Cat. Hard not to be after everything with you and after being with him in bed. I can see why you wanted to marry him."

My blood boiled. EVERYONE THINKS IT'S ABOUT FUCKING SEX!

And it isn't!

"That isn't why I wanted to marry him." I said hotly.

"Oh, then please explain. The version I got said he proposed after a damn good session." She snipped.

"Wait…" My brain froze in its tracks.

I never told Jade I was going to marry Robbie. That I was going to be Mrs. Robbie Shapiro.

"I never said I was getting married." I realized, horrified.

"I know." Jade said simply.

"Wait, then how did you know?" I demanded.

"Robbie. Plus the ring. Where is it by the way?"

"He told YOU? And it's with him, I don't know."

"Yeah he told me. He's known me since we could basically walk. I'd be pissed if he didn't tell me he proposed to the closest girl in my life."

"But why don't you hate me?" I asked after a moment.

"Because I love you. I would say it's like Robbie not getting over you, but it seems like he has." She said, looking around and fiddling with a fry.

_I don't want Robbie to get over me. I need him._

"Why's he being so cold and distant?" I asked her. This has been bothering me for a while now.

"He's trying to deal and patch the hole in his heart. You know how this ends too." She said darkly.

I do. I feel like crying because he doesn't deserve it. He deserves all the happiness in the world.

"Yeah…" I say quietly, holding back more tears.

"He and Stephanie aren't going to make it." Jade said bluntly.

It's the truth. It's only until his heart is back in 1 piece, then they'll drift apart.

I can see it now, just as things get better, it all falls in again.

It really isn't fair. He deserves to be happy at least and find a great girl that'll be everything he wants and needs.

Part of me still wants to be that girl.

Suddenly, Jade is waving at someone behind me. I turn to see Robbie and Stephanie waving back. They are smiling happily at first, holding hands.

Then Robbie sees me, and his face becomes a mask. Someone I don't know, but somehow have created.

A true monster. Out of an angel.

Then who I assume to be Stephanie locks eyes with me. Her eyes went cold, and she looks like she just bit her tongue.

They keep walking. I barely spot her kiss him on the cheek before they disappear.

I feel like hiding under my covers. This is the time that it just feels like too much. Like knowing the end of a book but reading the climactic battle in which the main hero dies right before his dreams are realized.

I know how it will end.

Badly.


	16. Vaguely Unfamiliar

This is why I keep my family around.

Besides the whole "You mean everything to me" angle, obviously.

I scheduled a session with an actual psychologist a couple of weeks back, but thanks to Sikowitz ratcheting up the pressure and homework actually starting to take time, I forgot about it until Mom called me yesterday saying "Sweetie, come home we miss you! And you have an appointment tomorrow with a Dr. Sinclair. Come home! We miss you."

Literally, that was on my voicemail. I'm going home later today. I've missed them too, but I just haven't summoned up the courage to walk back in after Cat did her thing.

So I'm considering bringing Stephanie to introduce everyone. My girlfriend, Stephanie.

As I was introduced to her parents last week. I kept expecting some snide remark from her parents, but none ever came. They were very polite, and it wasn't awkward, since I could relate to both of them. Her mom cooked dinner since she knew we were coming and it was very nice to be there.

Yeah, I'm bringing Stephanie. I would worry about mom not cooking dinner, but they order in most nights since Kimberly graduated so that won't be a problem. We'll just go to some restaurant and have a nice time.

I quickly typed out a message. "Hey Mom & Dad. I'm coming home today, and I'm bringing the girl I told you about yesterday on the phone. Her name is Stephanie. Can't wait to see you guys!"

_They don't care about you and your slutty girlfriend Rob._

Stephanie is not slutty. For all I know, she might be a virgin still.

Probably not, since she is a wonderful kisser, but it's a possibility.

_Yeah right. She's dirtier than Cat! Chick is crazy! You met her at a dancing club, where all you do is have dry sex!_

Thank god this appointment is today.

_He's going to tell you that you should do what I say._

No, any who says it's a guy?

_Guys run the world, so it will be a guy. This won't help you if it's a chick._

You mean it won't help YOU.

_No, I'm here whether you like it or not._

"Robbie Shapiro?"

I looked to see a college aged girl with lab coat on with a clipboard in hand. I stood a followed her into a room with a little chair that reclined.

"She'll be here in just a moment Mr. Shapiro." She kindly said, smiling.

_She isn't going to help you psycho boy._

Shut up. I would say good bye, but I'm not going to miss you.

_Because I'm not going anywhere._

I don't know where you are going, but it is better than being with me.

The door opened to a younger looking woman with glasses. "Hi Robbie, I'm Katniss Sinclair. You can call me Cat, Dr. Sinclair, whatever works for you ok?"

"Ok…Doctor."

She laughed and sat next to me. "So you wrote in your report that you have a voice of a puppet you used to use to speak out for yourself when you had low self confidence in your head."

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

_I sound crazy._

_You do boy. Rex added._

"Please explain for me." She asked.

"Well, I went to a performing arts high school, and I used a puppet for a while as a talent. I kind of used him as a crutch when I was down on myself."

"Ok, then you stopped using him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I…fell in love." I said.

_That sounds so dumb._

She smiled. "Well, that makes sense. You started thinking about how to get the girl you were after and slowly built your own confidence up. Suddenly, you didn't need him. Now when did he start coming back?"

"About 5 months ago. My girlfriend at the time and I were having some friends stay."

_The iCarly gang._

"How did it start?" She asked.

"Well, I got serious with her and he just kind of appeared in my head, saying stuff like she doesn't love me." I said, sounding defeated.

"And it has continued until today?"

"Yes."

"Are you still with this girl?"

"No ma'am." I replied. A mental picture of her flashed thru my mind, and I smiled briefly to myself before remembering our fight.

"Well, I don't think you have all that big a problem. Most guys are worried about losing their girl or that they don't love them back as much. It can take the form of another person, or in this case, puppet. It's not uncommon, but you have evidently had a bad break up and it has taken a toll on you."

"It hasn't been easy…" I admitted.

"Robbie, don't worry. You aren't crazy. You just are dealing with it in your own way. But you need to do something for me ok?"

"Ok." I replied.

"The easiest way to get rid of him is to put you to sleep. Hypnosis basically."

"I'll wake up right?" I asked.

She laughed. "Yes Robbie…"

Wait, everything is getting dimmer already…

"You'll wake up…"

….

….

….

"Robbie. Wake up." Dr. Sinclair ordered. I opened my eyes and immediately felt a lot better.

"Hi." I simply said.

"You should be free of your puppet friend. I used a old school trick and you relaxed quickly. You might need some sessions to make sure you're mind stays clear, but you have to keep a strong front up in order to keep him off."

"Ok." This is making a lot of sense.

"Robbie. I got rid of him temporarily. You'll have to think extra careful about your decisions. He was kind of acting as your subconscious. It was kind of like he was a crutch for you after your break up. My best advice is to keep a low profile and get a girlfriend."

"Get a girlfriend?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, it will help you heal your heart and your head. Love is an amazing thing."

"Ok, thanks a lot." I smiled, as she stood.

We made small talk all the way out to the reception desk and I quickly checked my phone.

"_Hey! Sounds great! We can't wait! See you at dinner!"-Mom_

I quickly dialed Stephanie.

Dial tone…dial tone…such a stupid noise, why can't it be just—

"Hi!" Her perky voice greeted me.

"Hey, you up for dinner with me?" I offered.

"Always! Where?" She said.

"My parents want to meet you, so no idea actually."

"Ok! When do you want to head out?"

"I'll come over now and we can hang for about 20 minutes then head over ok?"

"Ok! See you soon!"

I quickly put on some good music and jammed my way thru the crowded traffic for a Friday.

LMFAO, Katy Perry, Beatles, good stuff in general. Before I know it I am walking to her door.

Just as I am about to knock, it opens to a girl who threw herself into a bone crushing hug.

"Wow, nice timing." I chuckled, hugging her.

"Hi." She said, pulling me in the house and quickly had me pinned down on the couch for the duration of the 20 minutes we were supposed to hang out.

"Crap, its 6:45." She murmured.

"I'll clean myself up really fast." I mumbled.

I had just wiped off some of the lip gloss off my neck when my phone buzzed.

_Beck and Cat broke it off. –Jade_

My head suddenly sounded like it had a bunch of bees inside. Wow. That didn't last very long. Wait…it's been 6 weeks since I've been home to see them in my room. That's a little bit of time, but not like a full year Cat and I went out.

The dates popped into my mind. June 17th to June 3rd.

So not quite a year. 50 weeks. That's a long time for teenagers to be together. They were together for 1/8th of that time.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You ready?"

Quickly, we were out the door and headed to my parents, but Cat came with me in my head.

_Ex or not, I should still call or at least text, saying I'm sorry to hear about them breaking up. That really stinks for her._

_But in a demented way, that would kind of help tensions dissipate. I have no real reason to want him dead, and Jade can pretend he exists now._

_Strike that. I never wanted him dead. He only disgraced my family name and destroyed a bunch of memories._

_As far as you know._

When I pulled up, the familiar site of my parents' cars in the driveway greeted me. It's nice to be home, I admit.

I confidently grabbed Stephanie by the hand and walked up the steps, opening the door and yelled "I'm back! Hide the Coke and cash!"

Suddenly, laughter exploded out of the TV room.

"It's a little late now! Couldn't you have called 10 minutes ago?" My dad called out, as my mom emerged and quickly had me in a hug.

"I missed you so much sweetheart…oh it's wonderful to see youuu." She gushed.

"Hi mom." I smiled. She let me go and turned her attention to Stephanie. I tried to pick up on their conversation, but a deep voice boomed out.

"What? No big gift or anything? No tattoos? You are wasting your college young man." My dad smirked, then pulled me in for a hug.

"Ha-ha. Yeah, like I'm going to get any tattoos. Doubtful on that front." I smiled.

"Is this Stephanie?" He asked, smiled warmly at her. She looked beyond nervous, but took it in stride.

"Yes, hi." She greeted warmly.

I quickly pulled out my phone, and sent a message to Cat. The girl is refusing to get out of my head again. Not that it's like Rex, just that ever since Jade texted me, I've been worried.

"Sorry to hear about you and Beck sunshine. :(" –Robbie

I stashed my phone away as my parents and Stephanie were in an animated conversation.

Flash.

Red velvet cupcake.

Right at the edge of my vision.

Right side.

I blink, and it's gone as soon as it appeared. My stomach had just began to unclench when my mom started talking about me.

I prepared to defend myself from whatever embarrassing accusation she had coming to me, but I quickly found out I had let my guard down in the wrong place.

Mom started on about how I had helped Tori and my friends with their music stuff, and then I turned to check on what's left of my room.

Cat.

Poking her head out, looking at Mom, Dad, Stephanie, and me.

She looked exhausted, like she was ready to faint. But her eyes…they had a look I had never seen before, which is saying something. I've seen love, heartbreak, jealousy, success, failure, innocence, and lust in those beautiful eyes.

I can't tell what her eyes are saying this time.

Then she noticed me and barely waved, like a nervous little girl seeing someone famous and being too afraid to talk. Or like your first crush.

Deathly afraid to mess up.

I wasn't the only one to notice her presence, and soon mom had introduced her. Stephanie was clearly holding back on her, since she was the girl that did all that stuff to me.

_Shouldn't I be that mad? And why am I not, I feel like I should scoop her into a hug and say sorry about her break up._

Cat quickly bounced back from her tired self, again adapting to a hostile situation and making the best of it, pretending to be interested about USC and being very polite.

The thought of me saying something to her if Stephanie needs to use the restroom or something is quickly dashed by mom asking "Hey, where do you want to go to dinner?"

Stephanie shrugged. "I really like any kind of food, I'm fine with whatever you pick."

"How about Chuy's?" dad asked me.

"That sounds great." I replied.

"You want to come too Cat?" Stephanie asked sweetly, which caused my head to spin so fast it's a miracle it's still attached.

I saw what little light in her eyes vanish in a instant. I picked on her barely retreating physically and then I knew what she was going to do.

Say no.

And let me go.

On the same day she and Beck broke it off.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for offering though." Cat said politely.

Quickly, everyone was heading towards the door, and as I exited, I looked back at Cat.

I still can't tell what her eyes are saying, but it's not good.


	17. Reclamation pt 2

I would love to not be in the situation I am in right now. I'm dead serious.

After dinner that night I dropped Stephanie back at her apartment and tried to sleep, feeling terrible about how Cat ended up shunted to the side.

Should I really though? I mean we have broken up, and I have a new girlfriend. Why do I find my thoughts dashing to her whenever I have a free moment?

Man! It seems like ever since I got Rex out of my head I reverted back to junior year Robbie. Thinking way too freaking much and eventually getting myself into trouble. (Car accident anyone?) Now Cat isn't getting out of my head!

Why do I want her out of my head! I don't really know why.

Should I talk to her? Seems to be about the right time.

Has the time come to mend some fences? Definitely.

Today I have class with both Cat and Beck, and I'm going to try to ask Cat if we can talk later on today, because I'm kind of busy the other 6 days of the week.

With Stephanie.

The not perfect, but perfectly fine girlfriend.

Yes, before I go on, she has some issues of her own. Like a complete inability to handle money. She gets some, and BOOM! Hello high heels, goodbye paycheck. I am not going to lie when I say it scares the crap out of me. She doesn't even think of rent or food or the bills or anything! It's just 'Hey! Look at those heels! I can afford that!' without further thought.

I want to intervene somehow, but I know she'll yell at me for butting into something that isn't my business. I can hear it now…

'_You're not my mom! I can manage my life how I want to! How dare you blah blah blah blah…'_

I really don't want to hear that. Especially when my life hierarchy is running like this: (Excluding family)

Jade

Tori

Andre

Cat

Stephanie

Beck

I've thought about whether it was a bad decision to get so involved with Stephanie so fast after the whole Beck/Cat debacle. It probably wasn't my smartest move, and I'm not regretting it, not at all. But I wish I would have handled it differently.

Because she deserves better.

I yawn and stretch my legs. Sikowitz has been droning on about the importance of staying in character for the last hour and a half. I have been resisting just texting Cat straightaway but out of respect for Sikowitz I have kept my phone in my pocket.

The class has actually gotten half serious in the last week or so. The play is closer then everyone thinks, and Sikowitz is stuck teaching freshman year of HIGH SCHOOL Theater to college kids. He got in trouble for dismissing us early on one day, so the Hollywood Arts kids are stuck here, otherwise I would be talking to Cat already.

And I would feel better.

I think.

Suddenly, Sikowitz turned around to write something on the board. I discreetly moved my chair so that he wouldn't have a clear line of sight on my phone.

"Hey, you busy after school? I'd like to talk to you." –Robbie

(A/N: After 174, 017 words on Cabbie most of you should know what's coming next…and no, I couldn't resist the actual word amount I've written on Cabbie. Funny how I remember the entire first chapter flawlessly and the first few reviews. Now I'm almost at 175,000 words. I plan on being past it at the end of this chapter.)

Cat POV

You know how sometimes you like, want to pay attention because you could learn something? But you already know it and find out that you can't learn anything?

Well, that reminds me of my brother and ice cream. And Sikowitz. Mainly my brother, because I try to stay out of the Ice Cream aisle because I looove ice cream. But my mom made me go in there this weekend and he couldn't pick, even though he knew everything that was there.

Wait…I was thinking about Sikowitz. Right. Well he's going on about stuff we already know, which made me think of this weekend in the ice cream aisle and…ARRRGGHHHH!

I can't think straight. Phoo.

Buzz. Buzz.

Yay! New message! Something for me to think about other than ice cream and my crazy family that I reunited with this weekend and…

_Hey, you busy after school? I'd like to talk to you. –Robbie_

I close my eyes and try not to just burst out in tears right there. He's only 4-5 feet away. Between Beck and me. And Tori. And Jade. Andre is on the other side of Robbie.

No Cat, stay FOCUSED. Don't cry, don't go over the top, DO NOT MESS THIS UP! This is probably your last chance with him.

Ever.

I really don't want to think about that.

"No, where do you want to meet up?" I responded, blinking back tears. I feel Beck gently tickle my ribs. He must have seen my emotional breakdown.

I quickly glance at Beck, and he is looking at me, eyes kind.

He is amazing. We talked on Friday, and we decided that if we went any further that we could do more harm than good if we stayed together. He was so nice about it, after I had been thinking about Robbie and Stephanie. He let me go, and I…

I don't know what to do.

_Wherever you want. -Robbie_

Where do I want to see him? Somewhere than is nice, friendly and welcoming for everyone.

That means his house is out, and his parents' house is also out.

Where? It's such a bad question. Well, his house wouldn't be so bad. But what about my apartment? It's small, but I am comfortable there. And if things don't go well I have a place to hide.

"Is my place ok?" –Cat

Oh man, I hope he says yes. I'm lucky—

_Sure, is 5 ok? –Robbie_

YAYAYAYAYYAYAYYAAYYAYAY!

"Sounds great. :)" –Cat

I feel like I'm in the sky! Flying around happily. Nobody hates me anymore. I don't think Jade ever really hated me, just was upset about Beck. Robbie had every reason to just go away forever.

But he came back.

For me.

Maybe I'm not as messed up as mom and dad say. This reminds me of last time I saw Jade's dad. He was being really mean and I did what Robbie usually did for me, I somehow calmed how down.

Then a cold hand touched the back of my neck.

"AAH!" I yelped, hopping right up and trying to get away. I looked back to Jade with a weird look on her face.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Why do you ask, I'm awesome." I smiled an actual smile for the first time in a while.

"Nothing, just Sikowitz dismissed us and you didn't move. I came to get you going. Is everything alright?" She asked, coming closer slowly.

"I'm fine. Better than fine actually. Robbie wants to talk to me." I said, losing my train of thought.

You could say it derailed. Hehe.

Jade's face lit up, and she quickly had me in a tight hug. "Oh my gosh Cat that's so wonderful, you guys mean so much to one another and I was hoping you would get back to being good friends and…" She didn't finish but hugged me tighter.

(A/N: Ok guys, I haven't ever given you a music pick that goes with this, but The Script's "Nothing" goes really good right here. The whole Robbie POV. Put it on loop and read and it should be awesome. Up to you lol)

Robbie POV

I glanced back at my phone, where _"Sounds great. :) –Cat"_ was still displayed. The look on her face once she saw my text…was still imprinted in my head. It looked like she had been given the world's biggest gift without any notice. She wiped her eyes, and she and Beck did some kind of body language thing. Now I know how hard people can be to read, usually I can tell what Cat is thinking, but then I lost her and didn't pick it up again.

_We still down for tomorrow? –Stephanie_

"We are, are you in?" I replied quickly. We're supposed to be going out with some of her friends. Then Andre is doing a party and everyone I know is invited, and I'm planning on bringing Stephanie.

I briefly glanced at the clock, which said 3:15!

Where did the day go? Seriously, we got out of class at 12:45. I had lunch at home, then went out to drop a package for my cousin who's about to have a baby.

Oh wait…I know what happened. I saw Lizzie. Who wants to be called Elizabeth or Liz.

Either way, I know I'm driving to San Diego in 2 weeks so we can go see Shamu. Man, she's growing fast. I remember when she was born, and now she's fast approaching three. And remains the cutest thing alive.

Under the age of 18.

Man, I seriously need to work on the whole Cat mental image thing. Part of me can't believe she's 18 and legally an adult. Can go to jail forever.

I shake the feeling and pull into my house. After a shower and picking some new clothes I relentlessly throw myself into traffic, stopping somewhere for…something. You'll find out. Be patient.

But the traffic is brutal, and I'm glad I left early, since I-5 was packed to the point a 20 minute drive almost made me late. I pulled into her complex with 2 min to spare. Thankfully Cat lives on the third tier of apartments. I haven't been here in…4 months. Yep, it's getting chilly, so it's been awhile. Last time I was here we got her stuff here and she said she wanted to unpack, and then…

You know what happened. And I haven't been back since. I'm kind of curious to see what she did with it. She's really creative and artistic, so it's probably great.

I found myself staring at her door knob for a few minutes.

I'm not nervous.

"Knock, Knock."

Breathe…

I heard some quick shuffling, then two locks unclicking and it opened to Cat in a simply blue button shirt, slightly open to reveal a tank top underneath with white shorts.

_With no makeup._

I need to focus on fixing this, not admiring how gorgeous she is…

"Hi." She smiled shyly.

Her saying that kind of snapped me out of my daze and reminded me why I was hiding my right hand behind my back.

"Heya, I got you something. Close your eyes." I said confidently, smiling.

She quickly closed her eyes and I whipped out the lilies I had bought and displayed them to her, who still had her eyes closed.

"Open." I said, and her face lit up the moment she saw them. She quickly hugged me and said "Robbie! They're so pretty! Thank you! I think I have an empty vase somewhere…"

"No need." I said, picking up a vase I grabbed from home that my mom wasn't using. I figured that flower vases weren't exactly high on her priority list, so I brought one.

She quickly snatched it out of my hand and dashed off to what I assume to be the kitchen. I made a move to step inside but catch myself.

_This isn't my place. Maybe she doesn't want me inside. I doubt it, but it's best to play it safe._

I heard a gentle thud then she reappeared, hands on her hips, taking in the sight of me loitering and then pulled me in by the hand.

"Get in here…you still think too much."

I can't help but chuckle, while taking in her apartment.

I seriously hope she worked out all the painting she's done. Otherwise she's gonna have to pay for new wall. Floral designs and tons and tons of gorgeous designs. She could be a wonderful artist right now.

"I like the paintings…" I said quietly, hands behind my back and looking up.

I glance to see Cat out of the room. "Thanks, I just kinda came up with it. You want something to drink?" She offered from another room behind me.

"Yes please." I politely said.

This is very foreign to me. Part of me wants to just go plop on the couch, but things have changed.

_Or have they really?_

I hear the sound of metal rattling, along with the dings of a microwave. She came towards me with a cup of what looked to be tea with a hand protector on it.

"Thanks." I said, gratefully taking a sip.

Strawberry. What a surprise. I can't suppress a smile.

"What?" She asked, sounding nervous.

"Nothing, just tastes good." I deflected.

"Oh, thanks…do you want to sit down?" She offered, gesturing to her living room.

"Sure." I followed her and sat on the couch while she sat on…I don't exactly know what.

Quick tangent, but this is definitely her place. Lots of leather and art and colors and…it just screams Cat.

The Cat I know.

"So what's up?" She asked, sipping her tea.

"I wanted to stop by to talk about some stuff if you don't mind."

"Ok…" She tensed up.

"First off, I owe you another cat, you know that." She responded by giving me a odd look. That clearly said 'What are you talking about?'

"You know, the one I…threw. I shouldn't have done that."

"Robbie, you don't have to get me another one. I was being really dumb and if that's all that broke I'm lucky." She said flatly.

"Hey, I still shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry ok?" I said, looking down. I chanced a glance at Cat, and she looked morose but calm.

"Robbie, I didn't mean for it to happen, but he…I lost it and convinced me to go in there and…I should have held him off…" She trailed off, wiping her eyes.

That's not the version I got.

"What?" I asked, maybe a bit louder than I meant, and she jumped and looked terrified.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking at me weird.

"That's not what I heard happened. What actually happened?" I asked. I looked at her and knew she wasn't giving the run around. Beck had, and I bought it fully.

"He came up to me at school, and it got heated…and he took me to your bedroom and…you know…" She said, clearly uncomfortable.

Looks like I have a conversation looming with Mr. Oliver.

"Ok, I believe you Cat. It's ok sweetheart." I said calmly, and then she was hugging me tightly, clingling to my shirt.

"Why are you letting it go so easily? I really really messed up and you are forgiving me." She asked me, wiping her eyes.

"Because it's really not a reason to break up a friendship." I stated, and she let go of me, only to hug me around the neck.

"So…what now?" She asked.

"How about we make a compromise?" I offered.

She quirked her eyebrow and looked at me strangely.

"What about?" She asked.

"Us. I don't want this to be awkward because it sucks not to talk to someone for no reason other than something we've both let go."

"What do you mean?" She still sounded confused.

"How about we go back to being really good friends, and put everything else to rest and forget about it ok?"

She blinked and frowned slightly. "But we never really were good friends. Just off and on then we…you know…"

"Then why don't we start now?" I offered.

She blinked, then tackled me into a hug. "That sounds awesome."

We spent the next 2 and a half hours talking about her paintings on the walls, then music.

Who we do and don't like, new songs, messed around on pearTunes, then talked about getting her going on some new music.

I leave with a hug and a peck on the cheek, feeling better than I have in a long time.

1 new message. Stephanie.

I toss my phone into the back seat, deciding to just enjoy tonight instead of complicating things.


	18. Fall Cleaning

No need to be subtle, the second he sees who it is he'll know he's in some serious trouble.

I'm at Beck's. And it's Friday, and luckily for me Stephanie cancelled today. I feel bad for being happy, but that's just more time to figure out our whole group dynamic.

I ball my fist and hit the door REALLY REALLY hard.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Alright I'm coming damn…" I hear him call out.

_Wrong thing to say Oliver…_

Get your head out of the gutter Robbie…

He opened the door to see me, and I assume I do not look happy because the slight smile slid right off his face.

"Hey, what's up?" He offered lamely.

I brushed his attempt to deflect aside. "A lot, may I come in?"

"Sure, c'mon man…" He ushered me in.

"Sorry about you and Cat…" I told him as he went to the fridge and tossed me a bottle of water.

"Oh, thanks. You heard why we cut it off?"

"No, and I'm not sure I'd get the full story anyway…" I snipped.

He quickly went pale. "Uhh…"

"Yeah." I bluntly said.

"I—" He started, but I put up a hand and silenced him.

"I only want to know why. Not why you wanted to go out with her, but why you changed the story." I told him.

He sighed heavily. "Well, let's see. You were beyond furious and I was trying to calm you down by taking the fall."

"Dude! You can't take the heat if it's both of you that messed up! You need to let both of you get your fair share of the blame."

"But she didn't do anything!" He retorted surprisingly.

"Yeah she did! She knew it was my house and—" I began.

"But I started it! I knew too! The whole thing wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been thinking of getting her all day!" He snapped.

"Too much dude. Too much." I cringed. The mental images are still fresh.

"But it's MY fault. I knew what was going on, and I still did what I did and I'm sorry. Do you see why I took the fall?" He asked to the ceiling.

I guess I do.

"Kind of, but why did you fudge the facts in the first place? I knew you liked her, that wasn't what surprised me! It was the boldness of it, and in MY house!"

He sighed and ran his hands thru his hair. "I…wanted to fix things."

"Well good job on that, lying certainly helped that front." I snipped.

At this point I really am not as mad as I thought I would be. Good thing, for his sake.

At least I got her back.

"Dude…I didn't mean for it to be some seismic event or even to divide us. I just acted on my feelings. Yeah, I know I lied about the facts, but…"

"But what?" I asked.

"You're probably going to hate me more than you probably already do—" he began.

"I don't hate you." I interrupted.

"You don't?"

"No, I already knew you liked her, you admitted so back in Miami. Now what were you saying?"

"I was saying…I want to see if there's any way for me to get with Jade again."

_WHAT?_

"What?" I yelled, beyond shocked.

"I want Jade back, and yeah, I said it. Is there a problem?" He asked, looking apprehensive.

"No…why do you want Jade back? I mean she's awesome and all…but you broke up." I said, my thoughts not matching up to my words.

I don't remember much about them breaking up, probably because that was the apex of the Cat-astrophes. But I recall them breaking up because of him wanting Tori, but I want to say there was something else there…

"Because, she's the longest I've ever been with someone, and when you guys rekindled your friendship, she became someone that I had always hoped she'd be, but I mishandled it and then Tori and…"

"I know where you're headed. You want to see if you will work." I finish for him.

"Yeah…am I making any sense?" He asked, sounding out of sorts.

"It makes sense."

"Can you help me?" He asked.

"I'd love to…I just don't know how. We just kinda click without even trying really. I don't know how to get on her good side or anything."

"You do, you just don't know it. So you'll help me?" He asked, sitting up.

"Sure, I'll keep quiet about Jade." I said. He extended his hand and we shook, then he shyly smiled.

"So…how's Stephanie?" He asked as I checked my phone.

5:50? I have to leave!

"Dude, I'd love to chat, but I gotta go, I'm late!" I called out, getting up quickly.

"Ok, going to see her?" He called out as I jogged to my car.

"Nope!" I yelled before I shut the door and drove like a maniac to my house.

I got there faster than I expected and rushed to where Cat was waiting on me in the basement, where my audio booth is.

"Hi. Everything ok? Why are you so sweaty?" She said in a rush as I walked in.

"Yea, I'm fine. Sorry I'm late." I quickly said, sitting down and grabbing some water.

"It's ok. I might have to leave soon though." She said, glancing at her phone.

"Oh, am I holding you up?" I asked.

"No, I'm going out tonight though and he's supposed to call me."

"Ok, well when he does call go ahead and take it, don't worry about me." I said, generating a smile out of her.

We spent the next hour and a half talking about what she wanted to do with her music. She said she wanted to have some live insturments and overlay her own voice in her songs. That's not too crazy. I can just call IMG and have everything set up for whenever she wants it.

However, as time passed, I saw her getting antsy about this new guy. Finally, I decided to step up and do something.

"Nothing?" I asked after a brief spot of silence.

"Nope…" She mumbled, looking dejected.

"Hey, look at me ok?" I told her. She did as I asked.

"You can still go where you are supposed to meet. Force the issue a bit. He's probably nervous or thinking too much. You know how us guys are like that." I smirked, which caused her to giggle.

"Ok, I'll go ahead and do that." She said, standing up.

"Good luck sunshine." I smiled, giving her a soft hug. She smiled and hugged me back.

And then, she was on her merry way, like nothing had ever happened.

It's amazing.

But then again, so is she.


	19. Look In the Mirror

"What have you been up to?" Stephanie asked as we both sat in the mall's food court.

"Not much, just homework, prepping for play rehearsals and hanging with you and my friends really."

She quirked her eyebrow. "Really? That's it?"

"Yep. I live a boring life." I joked.

She evidently didn't think that was funny, and said "We need to go out more together. That'll spice up your life."

I don't want to spice up my life. I have enough going on by slowly strengthening the group from within. Making sure nothing big happens with Beck and Jade, watching Tori and Andre start to step out from the shadows of amateur performers their ages and occasionally older.

And slowly becoming Caterina's best friend. Yeah, that takes more time than the rest of that combined.

Luckily for me, USC has kept Stephanie extremely busy, and I've been using most of my 'free time' to loosen Cat up and learn more about her. Looking back, we were an odd couple. Didn't know much about one another, but still worked for a long time.

"Maybe, we'll see." I placated her, and ate a French fry to pass the awkward moment when her wheels were spinning in her head.

"So how is that play going by the way? It's kind of like Troy you told me?"

Troy on stage, which makes it better. Minus Brad Pitt and the Hollywood A-List and gigantic budget. In comes a bunch of mainly Hollywood Arts kids with a manageable budget and will probably do a better job. That's how it's looking right now at least.

"It's going ok, just building sets and memorizing lines. It's grunt work for now." I shrugged, pretending that I didn't care either way.

Actually, this is one of my favorite parts. Having a hand in all aspects of a play makes you have a better feel for it and it helps me do my job better. Plus the group as a whole gets better. The same thing has applied now like it did at Hollywood Arts. The people that were fresh aren't as inept as previously believed, and are willing learners.

"That must stink. Why do you have to build sets instead of have someone build them for you?" Stephanie asked, looking disgusted at the thought.

"Because we have a budget, and that doesn't include having people do what we can do for free."

"But if you had someone build it, that means more free time for us!" She said happily.

Why am I not excited?

Oh wait, I paid for this. I don't mind, but she just expects me too. Cat, for example always pestered me about splitting it or sometimes paying for it herself. Usually I won out, but it's the thought on her part, and the lack of it from Stephanie that irks me.

"True, but it would prevent the class from coming together." I played devil's advocate.

Not what she wanted to hear, as evidenced by her frown.

"I guess, but who's better? Me or your classmates?"

_My classmates._

"You have a point there…" I evaded quickly, adding a smirk for emphasis to detract from my evasion.

She laughed and I quickly went on the attack. "So how is life for you? How's your fun filled and action packed life?"

Not so fun filled and action packed as it turns out. Unless studying and prepping for labs counts as excitement, which last time I checked it didn't. At least not in my reality. In her reality I seem to be one gigantic check book.

Wait…nobody uses checks anymore! I'm a portable, human credit card. My parents keep rubbing off on me…check book…I swear…

"So you're the life of the party huh?" I joked after she had explained her planned thesis on how bunny rabbits avoided extinction in the Stone Age by developing highly sensitive ears. Apparently, that's why they twitch.

"Ha-ha. You're hilarious. And I have to do this! It's part of my major!" She defended herself.

"I could say the same for my theater stuff."

"I guess you're right…truce?" She smirked leaning forward.

"Truce." I smiled, and she quickly had me in a chaste kiss before gathering up her stuff and throwing it away.

_Thanks for getting mine. I only paid. Cat would have gotten it before getting her own._

There I go with the Cat comparisons again. She's bound to lose that argument because with Cat, she was my dream girl, and I'm perfectly happy with Stephanie, but she's not my new dream girl. That post is currently vacated, waiting for a suitor.

I seriously need to stop because I'm perfectly happy, but I shouldn't expect perfection.

I threw my own stuff away and caught up to Stephanie, who was headed towards Urban Phoenix.

I can practically see my bank account balance briefly dip before it goes right back up again. People want to make my book a movie. And they're doing some special cut of the stuff they left out too, so basically it's a cash grab for all involved. Except me, who had no say. I was for giving it all at once, but that's not in the best interest of the bottom line! So, in short, no. I only wrote the book, and asked not to be revealed as the author, so that's more than enough influence as is.

I stepped inside and gave a curt nod to the attractive young lady who was cataloging merchandise on the far wall. I spend a fair amount of time in here, since they're my favorite clothing Store. As opposed to Christianson & Finch, which is too expensive even for MY taste, and the entire place is too perfumed up for me to stay in there past 5 minutes.

(A/N: Urban Phoenix is American Eagle, and Christianson & Finch is Abercrombie and Fitch. Yay veiled References! Sorry to any employees or fans, but I based that stuff off my opinion. If you don't like it…PM me, but it's staying because it's my story. Simple. Enough of me, back to the story!)

Looking around I notice that they recently switched out most of their merchandise, and I quickly find myself instead of searching for Stephanie, shopping for me. Before I realize it, I have already pulled the trigger and have to stop myself from dropping my stuff in my car before Stephanie starts wondering where I am.

I eventually meander my way to the women's section, which is quite appealing to my eye. More appealing though, is a familiar looking brunette going thru the extensive bra selection.

"I like the lace myself." I smirked at her back.

The woman quickly dropped it in shock and the familiar face of Tori Vega turned to face me.

Then she started hitting me. "Robbie! You creeper! Why are you down here?"

I laughed and hugged her, and she happily hugged me back. "I'm here with Stephanie and got caught up for myself along the way.

She laughed and said "I see that by the gigantic bag."

It's only 4 shirts, some jeans and…other stuff. Nothing you really need to know.

"So Stephanie's here?" She asked, rummaging thru my bag.

"Yep, no idea where though. My wallet wants me to leave now." I said darkly.

She quickly popped up and looked at me funny. "Huh?"

"Sorry. She just keeps using me as a cash register without asking or offering to split or anything. I'm just bitter. My bad, I'll shut up."

"No, don't you shut up Robbie. You shouldn't have to do that if you don't want to, no matter how much money you have. Stand up for yourself. Be the gutsy man you've shown before!"

I sighed heavily and reached for my back pocket. "Close your eyes pleases." I asked her. She obeyed and I pulled out a couple of hundreds and stuck them in her front pants pocket.

She quickly started swatting my hand away. "Robbie! What the hell are you doing? You're lucky I'm not screaming for the cops."

"Geez, easy girl. I—"

"There you are Robbie! I'm ready when you are." Stephanie's perky voice said behind me.

I stifled a groan as the two girls exchanged pleasantries. Then I was quickly ushered away to the cash register. I want to throw my credit card, but she's really helping me with my keep the change benefit for being a longtime a high dollar customer.

I grabbed my phone after Stephanie and I separated, promising to meet back up for dinner.

_Why did you do that? –Tori_

"You deserve some nice stuff and you know it. I wanted to do it, so you better spend it somewhere."

_Fine…did she whack you over the head?_

"No, I'm making a stand after dinner."

_Good. Man up._

"That should be a t-shirt idea."

_It is, that's why there's girl up :P_

And that's why I'm glad I hang out with smart people.


	20. Role Reversal

(A/N: Ok guys. I would like to clear up 2 things quickly. One, I got in a nasty PM fight with someone (Won't name them, so don't try to woo me for a name) that said that I had 'Disgraced Ariana Grande along with the whole Victorious cast and everyone involved with the show by how I've made a children's show a made for movie drama'. I kid you not, that was their argument. I think that the cast and writers would like it, and I don't doubt they would disagree with some of my character changes (Ariana would probably be at my throat to be honest lol. But covering my bases, I am just trying to tell a story. I know how it will end, I know how part 3 will end and PART 4 will begin (get your popcorn ready now…you know me and stunning plot twists lol) and I just ask for patience. Keep reading and reviewing and reacting as is, and I will keep my part of the bargain. The other thing is that the last 2 weeks have been BRUTAL work wise (5 all nighters in 8 days?) but thankfully it's over for about a month, and I know how to manage my time better now. To be clear, this will not become a deserted story. Not happening. I will finish 3 & 4 and that's final. I apologize for the slowdown in updates but tests and algebra and…enough of me, on to the wonderful Caterina Valentine)

Cat POV

Fro-Yo. Flowers. Stuffed Animals. A cornucopia of opportunities and priceless gifts and memories. His heart.

Multiple times.

Maybe a handful of memories. My messed up family. My heart.

Give and take. He gave me the first list of stuff. Without hesitation. His presence in my life cannot be overstated. Even now, he looms large in every aspect of my life.

You can probably guess what the second list is.

My stuff. I took the most valuable thing from him and left him with my problems. I was talking to my therapist and she told me that she can't believe he's still sticking with me after all that I've done. She thinks Robbie's a sucker for me and can't drag himself away.

Hearing someone talk about him like that is heart breaking for me. He is undoubtedly the best guy I have ever met and have in my life. But she's also right.

Why hasn't he decided that enough was enough? That I'm not worth it?

Maybe it's the group dynamic we all have together, and it is so valuable that he'll go thru personal hell just to keep everyone happy. I think that's it. But that brings me to the point that maybe the group is unhealthy for him. Maybe he should distance himself. I only want what's best for him and…if that means him going away…then he should do that and leave me to deal with the ultimate fate of my actions.

But I don't want that to happen. As much as I want him to succeed in every way possible, I can't imagine life without him. He's really stepped up in the last week or so, working tirelessly on our lines so we would be ready for the start of rehearsals next week and driving me home after I fall asleep at his house. He didn't care how much Stephanie protested me being there, saying this is part of his future, deal with it.

At least I know what I have to do. Be as amazing to him as he has always been to me. If I can possibly do that.

Talk about an impossible task. But I have to do it. It's not good enough to come close. I need Robbie. I probably will always need Robbie in some way. He even supported me when I got anxious about my date, which ended up being a mess. He was there alright, but said that I was supposed to meet him tomorrow, and still took me to dinner and everything. He clearly wasn't ready and it was awkward overall. No call back afterward either. It's pretty safe to say that he's out of the picture.

Looking back, I didn't realize Robbie called me sunshine until the next day. I was so wrapped up in my own little date issues that he said that and I acted like he said my name.

I seriously need to do better. It might have been a slip of the tongue, or on purpose, but he still was thinking about my wellbeing and I just blundered on.

All this thought, just on the drive from my apartment to his gigantic house. He bought it from somebody for a very reduced price and it has 2 stories, a basement, a gigantic lawn and an amazing swimming pool. It doesn't seem to fit him though. He's never did the flashy thing for looks. He's perfectly fine with nice and functional. This house is kind of a statement.

But it still gives off an aura of warmth. I don't know how he does it, he doesn't even use all the rooms, and it still seems open and inviting.

I shake my head softly while closing my door and starting towards Robbie's front door. I quickly grab the DVD's, cupcakes and cookies out of the back seat and make my way to the door, ringing the doorbell and waiting patiently.

After waiting for 30 seconds or so, I see Robbie's silhouette coming, and…

"Hi! Come on in!" He smiled happily, holding the door as I carried the stuff in.

"Thank you!" I said, taking the collection of stuff and placing it on the table, which looks a lot like the one in his parents house.

"So…what's that stuff for?" He asked, giving me a weird look.

"Well, I was cooking breakfast this morning and I had a sudden craving for movies and baked stuff. I don't want to do it by myself, so I came by to give you the stuff."

_Ok, that's not how I'm supposed to say that. I was supposed to ask if we could watch and eat together._

Phooey.

He gave me a weird look. His eyes went up and down, and then he softly smiled.

"Let me guess, you want to watch them with me?" He smirked, chancing a glance at the cupcakes.

"Uh huh." I nodded, and then started blushing.

_Now I can't say anything right._

"C'mon…what do you want to watch?" He smiled, scooping up the cookies, cupcakes and DVD's and heading farther into the house.

"I don't know, what about you?" I replied, suddenly getting anxious. I've never been in another room other that his living room and bathroom.

I take it his living room, waiting for him to come back. Then he poked his head in.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing…" I said, trying to sound normal.

"I can tell. Now come on. You wanted to watch a movie…" He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me deeper into the house.

The first thing I notice is how the nice exterior is only a look. All the paintings were very low key and a lot of the stuff is the same stuff from his parents' house.

Then we came into a gigantic room which had a projector and a gigantic fluffy couch that I want to jump into RIGHT NOW.

I separated myself from him and did exactly that.

"WHEE!"

I landed with a thud and I hear Robbie laughing behind me. I turn to see him holding himself up and smiling.

"I guess you like it?" He smiled. I nodded happily and then he started going thru the stack of DVD's.

After a moment, he came up with Pretty Woman in hand, and put it in the DVD player. Then after a nice smile, he settled next to me onto the couch and started the movie.

I love this movie. Julia Roberts is one of my favorite movies, and I love it because it is a classic movie. I haven't seen it in a while, and I haven't wanted to see it after what happened to me and Michael but now I'm really enjoying it—

I looked over to Robbie, who was typing furiously on his phone then calmly put it aside, glancing to me and smiling before he turned back to the movie.

_I wonder who he was texting._

No Cat. Don't start thinking like that…he can do what ever he wants. He could go on a cross country trip on a motorcycle and there isn't anything you could do to stop him.

_He would listen if I asked him not go._

I shook my head and glanced back to Robbie. He was frowning slightly, and he didn't look focused on the movie.

Then his phone lit up.

_Oh, hope that it clears up.-Stephanie_

What needs to clear up? He doesn't have any acne, and he's at home.

I'm confused.

Robbie snatched his phone up and feverishly typed out something.

"You ok sunshine? You look a little queasy." Robbie asked me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Uhhh…yeah." I stumbled out, caught off guard.

He looked worried then said "I'll be right back, you stay here."

He quickly darted out of the room, saying something about medicine.

_He left his phone. I can see what he was texting Stephanie about!_

That's probably not a good idea.

_Who cares? He's here with you, and she isn't here! Look!_

I grab his phone and quickly go to the Stephanie icon.

The first message started about 20 minutes after our movie started.

_We still on for the party?-Stephanie_

_Yeah, I'll be leaving in a few minutes._

He's leaving? I didn't know he had plans…now I feel bad.

_Ok, text me if there's any problems._

Then came a long break of 30 minutes, then Robbie replied.

_Hey, there is a HUGE accident right in front of my house, and the police say that I'm trapped here for a while. I'll tell you when I can get bailed out lol._

_Oh, hope that it clears up.-Stephanie_

_Sorry about it happening at all sweetheart :(_

OMG OMG OMG. I don't know many things for sure, but there wasn't a accident when I drove here, and I would have heard something. So there is only one possibility.

He's lying to her to stay with me.

_Awwww. He is the sweetest thing alive._

But he's lying. To his actual girlfriend.

That can't be good for them.

I put his phone back where I found it, and a moment later, Robbie came back in the room with some tea and a stomach relaxant. Then he excused himself again with his phone.

He was gone for about 5 minutes, then we watched the rest of the movie without further interruption. I wanted to ask whether he was busy later on tonight, so we could actually talk about Stephanie…but I decided that would do more harm than good.

Plus that would mean I wouldn't be doing my job.

Being the best I can possibly be.

For Robbie.


	21. Lying to Yourself

(A/N: All these lines are not from Troy or any other movie/ book. So no copyright people coming at my head…)

"You brought her with us?" Andre asked me, livid.

"Yeah, what is the big deal?" I replied calmly, as Sikowitz and some of the extras looked on.

"She's the king DAUGHTER! He's going to think we kidnapped her!" He snapped at me. Cat, to my left, shrunk from Andre and closer to me.

Her cold hands hitting my exposed arm gave me goose bumps, but I kept my composure.

"I came voluntarily! I do not like my father!" Cat snapped at Andre. Beck looked on, with a placid demeanor.

"It doesn't matter what you think of him girl, you are a mortal enemy by being in the Trojan royal family. Why would you be so STUPID to bring her?" Andre screeched.

"Because! We are in LOVE!" Cat yelled right back, clearly getting worked up."

The people in the background feigned amazement. Because after all, why would they be? They're MORTAL enemies…seriously, wouldn't you expect this. He wouldn't bring her along as some kind of baggage.

"IN LOVE?" Beck said, hopping off his barrel and striding towards us.

"Yes, we are in love and plan to be married." I said proudly, grabbing Cat along the wait as she wrapped her arms around me.

It felt…normal. How it should be.

This play isn't really all that hard.

"Oh, just great…never mind that we just completed a peace treaty, and that two members of rivaling royal families are suddenly in love, but you just HAVE to be in looove." Andre said, rolling his eyes.

Cat was clearly agitated, and she looked primed to explode.

"I believe we can just keep sailing home and hope that the Trojans don't act on this." I deflected.

"Oh yeah, like that's going to work…" Beck quipped.

"Says the mighty Achilles. The great warrior, the most eligible bachelor. You wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face!" I shot at him.

He looked stunned, but quickly pulled out his sword and advanced on me. Cat dived out of the way and I pulled out my own sword and we quickly were in each other's faces.

"You take that back you spineless fool. You have done NOTHING! And now you bring this wretch onto OUR ship? This will probably lead to war!" Beck growled at me.

"At least it is for a worthy cause, as opposed to your conquest of Crete for your lovely wife." I shot back. Tori, who had been milling around in the background looked offended and stepped forward.

"You don't know how much we love each other." She said, indignant.

"I could say the same, but that doesn't change anything." I snipped.

"Ok, I think we need to separate and let everyone calm down before we make any further decisions about the prince and Ms. Helen." A guy came in, leading beck and Tori away, with Jade and Andre not far behind.

The curtains closed and Cat and I quickly ran back to where our next outfits were, and we quickly changed into more intimate clothing, since our next scene was supposed to be in the prince's quarters.

Cat had a kind of short leggings and a wrap where her shirt would be. I was in a shirt and long pants, but the message was conveyed.

"Action!" Sikowitz yelled. The curtains revealed Cat leaning into my chest, curled up and looking towards the audience.

"Thank you for standing up for me back there…" Cat mumbled, adjusting herself to me.

"No problem love, it was my job."

"Do you think they are going to separate us?" She asked, sounding worried.

"I don't know dear…I don't know."

"I hope they don't. I need you."

She actually sounded like she really meant it. Not Helen, but _Cat._

"I do too. I wish there was a way I could assure we could be together." I said, stroking her cheek and looking out into the crowd of empty chairs.

"There is a way…" Cat said, getting off of me to look at me.

"How?"

"We could leave all this behind. I think my father would grant you asylum and allow us to marry if you give up your nation's military secrets."

"That's a lot to ask…"

The look on Cat's face said it all. 'Please? I love you. Do it!'

She's an amazing actress. No doubt in my mind.

"How do you plan on escaping from this ship? We have constant guards on watch." I asked.

"There's a lifeboat behind the window silly. Sneak out the window into the boat and make a silent getaway."

I quickly seized Cat and kissed her. It was a stage kiss, just lips, but Cat just relaxed and missed her cue to break from me. So I broke from her.

Not that I wanted to. Of course not.

"Let's go."

Cat made a excited noise and we made our way silently to the lifeboat, grabbing all the essentials we would need and slowly lowered the boat into the water. Then I cut the rope and lay prone on the bottom, Cat as close as possible to me to avoid detection.

"Scene!" Sikowitz yelled.

The people beside him clapped, and I quickly changed, wanting to get home quickly.

"Nice job, you really seemed angry." I complimented Andre, who was walking with me, along with the others to the parking lot.

I had just seen my car when a blur in a red sweatshirt came and tackled me.

Jade POV

Cat's a few feet away from me. She's been acting odd for about a week now. It's hard to tell really, but she's not the normal Cat.

Suddenly I see Robbie get tackled into a hug by a girl with blonde hair in a red sweatshirt.

_Stephanie._

"You did great!" She gushed, kissing his cheek.

Not going to lie. That pissed me off.

I don't like that chick. From what Robbie's told me, she's clearly using him to keep above water.

"Thanks…you saw me?" He asked.

I zoned out and looked to Cat.

She was clearly shaken. She was shielding herself from the couple, and was edging close to me. Her hands were shaking slightly, and her eyes seemed very distance. The fire that usually burned bright with a childlike innocence was long gone.

I reached out to touch her, and she was cold to my touch. She didn't even acknowledge me. It's like this is a Cat robot, while the real Cat is running for her life, crying her eyes out.

I turned to see Beck, Andre and Tori looking at Cat while Robbie and Stephanie were talking animatedly.

I turned to Cat, but she was no longer there.

Cat was sprinting away, back towards the theater at top speed.

I turned to see Beck and Andre looking stunned, while Tori distracted Stephanie.

I wanted to make Stephanie disappear right then and there. I don't know what just happened, or why, but she's the cause.

Cat is like my sister. And I will beat the hell out of anyone who hurts her.

Including this temporary girlfriend.

"Hey, where'd Cat go?" Robbie asked me.

"She forgot something inside." I quickly covered up, and he seemed to accept this. A moment later the two of them walked towards Stephanie's car, clearly happy.

Cat didn't reappear.


	22. Questions

"So you want to have just a vocal session?" The representative asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes, that is all I would like please." I said calmly while collapsing onto my couch in frustration. Next time I need to reserve something, I'll go do it in person.

"Ok Mr. Shapiro, I have Cat Valentine down for a vocal session here in Santa Barbara 2 weeks from now on Wednesday. Will that work?" The guy asked.

Finally, we're getting somewhere.

"That sounds wonderful." I said, making myself sound excited.

"Ok Mr. Shapiro, can I do anything else for you?"

_How about you get a brain and make a simple 10 minute phone call not stretch 30 minutes._

"Nope, that's all."

"Ok sir, you have a nice—"

I hung up before he could finish, and collapsed back onto the couch.

_Why do scheduling people have to have the IQ of a rock?_

I let out a frustrated sigh, and cracked open my eyes lids to see a streak of red pounce on me.

"Ahh!" I yelled, scrambling away, then looking back to see Cat on the verge of tears.

"Cat?" I said, surprised.

She clutched her arms to her sides and looked frightened. I stepped back, not knowing what to do. She suddenly had tears in her eyes and let out a noise that sounded like a whimper.

"Cat? Are you ok?" I asked tenderly, wondering why she was here, but wanting to calm her down.

She didn't respond, moving away from me. I could still see fresh tears fall though.

"Cat…hello?" I asked, voice barely a whisper.

Why? I don't know. It just seemed better to lower my voice.

Again, she didn't reply.

I reacted instinctively and gently touched her arm. I would have grabbed her by her hand, but that might cause her to freak out.

_Whoa…she's cold…and…shaking?_

_What the heck is going on?_

I abandoned all pretense and yanked her into my arms roughly, closing my arms around her.

She didn't react for a moment, only letting out that quiet sound, akin to a whimper. Then after a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around me and said softly "Hi."

"Hey sweetheart. You ok?" I asked, still hugging her.

"I…guess I'm ok. How are you?" She asked, voice shaking slightly.

"Ok, you sure you're ok?" I repeated, trying to get her to talk.

"Yeah…do I not seem ok?" She asked, starting to cry again.

"You seem a little off sweetie."

"Oh." She said, continuing to sob into my shoulder.

"Please don't cry…" I asked her, rubbing her back as she continued to clutch to me.

"I don't know why I'm crying…." She admitted.

"Well, how about some ice cream?" I offered.

She separated herself from me and nodded solemnly. I took the opportunity to grab a Kleenex to wipe off the remains of her makeup. She stayed in my lap, eyes closed and facing me.

"All done. C'mon…" I said, grabbing her hand and leading her to my car, but not the Ferrari. The scion that I haven't driven in a while, and I motioned for her to climb in.

The drive over was quiet. I played some Adele to calm her nerves, and it worked perfectly. Before long, she was softly singing along and seemingly regaining some of her mojo.

It didn't last long after we pulled into the parlor.

"Why are you buying me this Robbie? I'm messed up." She said, acting as if it was fact.

"Cat! You are not messed up! Don't think that! And you are upset, that's why I'm buying you this. My treat."

"Does this mean I owe you some later?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"No, why do you say that?"

"I don't know…I know I haven't been as nice to you as you have to me and I want to fix that." She mumbled, shielding herself for me.

"Cat…you don't owe me anything—"

"May I take your order?" The girl behind the counter asked me.

"Yeah, two medium cookies and cream and strawberries in a cup please." I say quickly.

"Your total is $10.45."

I briefly saw Cat reach for her purse, and I darted my hand out to stop her, reaching for my wallet with my other hand. I gave the lady my credit card.

Her eyes widened as she realized it's the famed 'Black' card. I'm lucky. My family has been with them for 20 + years and they just gave it to me starting off as a sign of their 'gratitude'.

After she gave me a receipt, I steered Cat to the area outside where there were some reclining seats under umbrellas. I then waited briefly for the Fro-Yo then rejoined Cat.

"Here you go Ms. Valentine…" I gestured, placing the Fro-Yo, wrapped in a napkin in her hands, spoon primed for her to dig right in.

She seemed to perk up again, and took several quick bites of hers. I took my time, and just as I strted to warn her of brain freeze.

"Urrgh…brain freeze…" She mumbled, rubbing her temple in semicircles.

I chuckled, which earned me a weird look. I noticed the light was gone from her eyes.

Again. I might be doing ok, she's just off today. I don't know. I didn't have class with her today.

I'll ask Jade later.

"I got us a time at IMG." I stated, as cat started again on her Fro-Yo. Her eyes darted to me, and she smiled, mouth full.

"That's nice." She said once she had swallowed, cheeks tinged pink because of the cold combined with the wind blowing off the Pacific.

"It's two weeks from now, on Wednesday."

"Good." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"It doesn't sound like its good. Are you busy that day or something?" I inquired.

"No…but Wednesday's usually the day I hang out with you…I don't want to spend the whole day behind a glass pane when we usually watch movies or have fun." She rambled, looking away.

_I'm changing that day._

"Do you have a specific day you want?" I offered.

"Tuesday would be nice…"She drifted off, leaning precariously to one side, collapsing in a heap onto the chair.

For a moment I thought she passed out.

"Tuesday it is." I said.

I quickly scanned my brain for topics to chat about. But then I switched gears to what could be bothering her.

"Hey, can I ask you a few things?" I asked. She nodded, holding her arms close to her body and looking out at the sea.

"Are you having boy troubles? Do I need to beat someone up?"

Now THAT got a reaction out of her.

"NO! Don't you think about going and beating up beck Robbie. No. Don't you DARE." She growled, getting right next to me.

For a moment there I was genuinely scared.

"No, I meant if a date went bad or something." I clarified.

She scooted back to her seat. "Oh, no…"

"How about school? Grades ok?"

"Yeah, they're good."

"Is it stressing you out?" I asked, recalling the conversation Jade and I had wondering about if she could handle college stress or she needed to do it mostly online.

"No, I'm having a great time."

I looked down to my Fro-Yo to find it empty. Before I knew it, Cat had scooped it up and threw it away along with her own.

I hopped up and accompanied her to my car, and she snuggled close to me while we were walking.

"How are your lines coming?" She asked after I had pulled back onto the highway. I was taken aback, because she had been removed from any attempt at conversation.

Plus she knows I know my lines. We did a rehearsal a couple of days ago perfectly. It makes no sense.

"They're fine sunshine. How are yours?" I played along.

"They're good."

After a moment of awkward silence I started up Adele again, and that carried my to my driveway—

Oh boy…

Blue Ford Focus…

Blocking my Ferrari.

"Hi?" I asked, after parking on the curb and hopping out, not hiding my confusion.

"Ah hah! You were with her! I knew it! You cheating bastard!" Stephanie yelled, poking me in the chest.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

My head is spinning. Then it suddenly stopped as she screeched "You are cheating on me with the dumb redhead!"?

I turned quickly to see Cat sliding down behind the passenger's side door.\

_This is not what she needs._

"NO! I am not!" I yelled, then dramatically lowering my voice. "She's a good friend of mine, nothing more."

"Bullshit. You keep on sneaking off with her, taking her places. I am always seeing her with you!"

"Me? I'm not with her!"

"Well, then she's always hanging out with your body doubles."

My mind quickly flits to her date. Was that him?

A body double?

"Well, I can't help that. But you need to take a chill pill girl. She came over here crying today and I don't know why." I snapped, keeping my voice low.

Cat's head briefly reappeared over to hood, and I could see the tears rolling.

This is killing her.

And it needs to stop.

NOW.

"Who cares? She's just a ditzy girl that—"

"Stop right there. I don't want to hear you say that again. She is very smart and creative. Probably smarter than you, but she keeps it under wraps./ I've seen that side, and you don't know what you are talking about." I shot at her.

She seemed to only gain steam. "You need to start picking your priorities better Robbie. You can't see me every day, but she's always around for you. She's just a cling on." Stephanie said acidically.

The dam holding back my anger broke.

"You know what? I don't care what you say about her. She is in some kind of emotional pain and I'm going to fix it. I don't care what you think. If you have a problem with that…then that's your problem." I snapped, blowing right past her and going right back to my car.

I sidestepped the hood and looked to Cat, who had her head between her knees and was sobbing audibly.

"Cat? C'mon. We're leaving." I said, pulling her up and opening the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Tori's."


	23. Softened Shell

"Why are we going to Tori's?" Cat asked once I had stepped inside the car. Stephanie was still raging by my Ferrari.

"To get away from her." I said darkly. "But first I'm getting a sweatshirt. I'm cold."

"Can you get me one too?" She asked timidly.

"Of course." I said calmly, pulling to the other side of my house that was accessible from the street.

I quickly stepped inside and went to my room, grabbing a pull over for me and a Hollywood Arts sweatshirt of Cat's that for some reason was in my closet.

I think it accidentally came with me when I got out of the house. Our stuff was mismashed together in the walk-in closet.

I armed my security system just in case and locked my door, turning around to see one of my neighbors poke her head out.

"Robbie? Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes Ms. Williamson. It's…no big deal. Am I disturbing you?" I asked politely.

"No no, I was just looking out to see that blonde haired girl yelling at you."

"Oh, it's no big issue ma'am."

It's how I was brought up, in my defense. I know it's a southern thing.

"Ok then, see you around Robbie."

"See you." I smiled, turning back to my car. I climbed back in and handed Cat her sweatshirt.

She turned back to me and revealed she had been crying again. Tears were still flowing as she took the sweatshirt from me.

I pulled out in silence, and the only sound was her sniffling.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"Why are you saying sorry?" I replied.

"The sniffling."

"Cat, it's no big deal. I don't mind. You know where the Kleenex are." I said off handedly, pulling out of my neighborhood.

At the first stoplight I pulled out my phone.

To: Beck, Tori, Jade, Andre.

_Hey, I'm going to Tori's. Cat's acting really weird and I want to chat about it. W/out her. Sorry about the little notice Tor. –Robbie_

"Did I cause it?" She asked, voice sounding very morose. I glanced at her looking out the window. Her reflection in the mirror showed that her eyes were dull again.

"Cause what?" I asked, again at a stoplight.

_No prob, we'll talk. –Tori_

_Ok –Beck_

_She alright?- Jade_

_Be there in 10. –Andre_

"You guys yelling at each other." Cat said, voice in the same lifeless tone. It was enough to make even me want to pull over and hug her, but I thought better of it.

"She was being ridiculous sweetie. It's her own problem."

"But was it about me." She replied.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Cat, it's not your fault. She thinks I'm cheating on her with you, which is absolutely false. We're friends, and we've mostly been working on music together."

"Did she ask you to choose?"

"No, but her tone did."

"I understand if you want to drop me off at Tori's." Her voice dropped even lower, and she feverishly wiped her eyes.

"Hey, Cat. Look at me sunshine." I ordered her nicely. She turned to look at me, bawling her eyes out.

"Face it, you're stuck with me. For better or worse. That is an incredibly easy choice to make. I'm done with her."

Suddenly, the light reached her eyes again and she half smiled before wiping her eyes and I turned to see a green light.

The rest of the drove was silent. After maybe a minute, she visibly slumped and leaned her head on the window.

Finally, I pulled next to Tori's house. The driveway was full with Tori's, Trina's, her parents, plus Beck and Jade's cars.

I politely knocked on the door, shielding myself fruitlessly from the wind.

Today is a really cold day for California. It's in the 40's, with a 10 MPH wind.

It is freezing. At least to me. In Minnesota this might as well be summer. They'd be in shorts.

The door was quickly yanked open by Trina, who looked a lot older, and had a smile on her features.

Not going to lie, she looked great.

"ROBBIE!" She yelled, hugging me.

"Hey Trina. You doing ok?" I asked, smiling. I've never been a big fan of her, but with a baby now, she deserves some wiggle room. Plus, who knows…maybe it will help her a bit.

It's possible.

"I'm great…Cannon is finally sleeping more than 30 minutes, so that does wonders." She joked, hugging cat and letting both of us in.

"So where is the little man?" I asked, keen on seeing him. I like little kids. They are like automatic smile machines. And small.

Good things come in small packages.

_Like Cat._

You didn't hear that…

"He's in his crib in Tori's old room." This didn't surprise me since tori moved some of her stuff to my place.

"That's good. Can I take a peek?" I asked, glancing around for Cat. She had maneuvered over to Jade and Beck, who were talking about something.

"Sure, c'mon." She said, smiling happily and leading me up the stairs.

That little guy has done something, and it's looking good right now.

"Hey Robbie." Mrs. Vega greeted me on the landing.

"Hi Mrs. Vega. How are you?" I replied.

"Good you going to see the little monster?"

"That bad huh?" I joked, which provoked a laugh out of her. I waved and disappeared from her view.

I really started slowing my steps as I approached Tori's room. I do NOT want to wake him up.

Trina opened the cracked door, revealing Mr. Vega in jeans and a t-shirt playing with him. I saw Trina smile, with a twinkle in her eye. After a moment, he turned to me.

"Robbie my man, how have you been? Coming to see my bodyguard?" He joked, gazing at his grandchild.

Now that's a startling thought. Mr. & Mrs. Vega are grandparents. Whoa.

"Yeah, I came to see him for myself." I smiled.

He was gazing at Tori's dad, little tufts of white-ish blonde hair sticking in every direction.

If only I could get my hair to be like that, I'd have it made.

"He's big." I observed, as he moved to get a better look at me.

"Yeah, 18 pounds." Trina said softly.

"Jeez! How old is he?" I asked, amazed.

"3 months."

"Wow. He's obviously taking after you sir." I nodded to Tori's dad, who smiled.

"Wanna hold him?" Trina offered.

"Sure…" I said, taken aback. This kid had completely changed her.

Suddenly I had 18 pounds of Cannon Vega in my arms, and Trina had pulled out her phone.

He immediately looked up at me, sizing me up. At least that's what he looked like.

Then he grabbed my hair and started playing with it.

"No no Cannon, leave his hair alone…" Trina said, removing his hands from my scalp.

"It's ok, he's not pulling." I replied. Trina let go and his hands went right back to my hair. For a moment he ran his hands thru my hair like one of those shapoo commercials.

Then he yanked.

"Ow, easy dude." I smirked, lowering him slightly so he couldn't reach my hair.

"Picture?" Trina asked, waving her phone.

"Definitely." I replied.

I faced the camera and smiled happily. I briefly glanced down at Cannon to see his face in my shirt.

Yay baby slobber.

I think he likes me though. He hasn't started crying like Lizzie did when I held her the first time. God, that was awkward. Same for my sister. The joke was he didn't like teenagers.

"Aww, that's great…" Trina gushed, showing me two pictures. One, with him yanking on my sleeve, and one actually looking at the camera with a resemblance of a smile on his face.

"That is awesome." I smiled, handing him back to Tori's dad. Cannon quickly yanked his hair, eliciting a yell from him.

"OW! Cannon!"

"I'll send it to you if you want." Trina offered as we both left the male part of the Vega family tree in Cannon's room.

"Sweet, can I make the last pic my slap picture?" I asked, as we both approached Tori and the other by the couch.

"Definitely, I didn't know you liked it so much."

"Oh yeah, he's adorable girl." I smiled.

"OOH! Can I see him?" Cat quickly asked. Trina motioned for her to follow and they proceeded up the stairs.

"That's not how she's been." I said once Cat was out of earshot.

"I know, she was in and out of it, mostly out. Kind of weird. Why was she crying?" Beck said.

"No idea. She came to my house when I was making an appointment for IMG and scared me. I yelled, and she's been crying off and on ever since. I have absolutely no idea why." I explained.

"She said you and Stephanie had a fight?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, she was waiting for me after I took Cat for ice cream to cheer her up. Obviously didn't work too well. But she thinks I'm cheating with Cat."

"Idiot." Andre spat.

I nodded.

"She wasn't like this yesterday." Jade said. The two of them were together almost all of yesterday.

"Weirder…" I said quietly.

"As if she wasn't confusing enough." Tori groaned.

"Amen, I wish I knew why!" I said, hitting the couch cushion behind me with a open fist.

"Probably the guy she was with." Jade said.

"Huh?" Andre and Beck said.

"_Body double!"_

Was Stephanie right?

"I saw her at the mall with a guy. He looked a lot like Robbie." She explained.

"Really?" I asked, sounding surprised, but groaning on the inside.

Here comes the roller coaster.

"Was it a date?" Tori asked.

"Pretty sure it was." Jade replied.

_Thank goodness._

It's too soon to think about that stuff. I don't want her wanting me back, at least not yet.

It's not even 5 months.

"Rebound maybe?" Beck prophesized.

"Could be…I think we will have to keep a sharp eye out." I said.

"New rule, if she acts or says something weird, text the rest of us. We can start figuring out what this is actually about."

"So be paitient?" I asked.

Hello déjà vu.

"Exactly. Remind you of anything?" She smirked.

Too soon.

But it's for Cat, so I'll take it for the time being.


	24. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Bump Bump.

Driving down in Southern California is really nice. The scenery is very pretty and usually the traffic is light going there and light going back home. Ironic since this is a lot prettier than LA.

Right now it's just Lizzie and I, and we're going to see Shamu as planned. She's watching a movie with some around the ear headphones and I'm listening to silence.

Nice, calming, refreshing silence.

Cat is letting me borrow her SUV because the Scion is small and I don't want to take my sports car down there.

"Blink."

1 new message was displayed above the GPS leading me to San Diego.

_Hi!-Cat_

"Voice text." I said.

I love in-sync.

"State your message." The computerized voice replied.

"Hey there girl, what's up?" I said, feeling slightly stupid for talking to an empty car.

"Message sent."

I chuckle at the voice and peek at Lizzie, who's stretched out and looking up at the movie. She is completely engrossed and doesn't see me.

"Blink."

"_Nothing…how's San Diego?" –Cat_

"Not there yet lol." I said.

"Is lol laugh out loud?" The computer voice asked.

I sighed and put my head on the steering wheel. "Yes…"

"Message sent."

Maybe I should just call her. I wouldn't have to deal with this annoying voice.

"Robbie?" Lizzie called out to me loudly, headphones still on her ears. I motioned for her to take them off.

"Yeah sweetie, what's up?" I asked kindly.

"Blink."

_You have one new message…_

"How much longer?"

"About 15 to 20 minutes, not much longer, then the hotel and dinner!" I said happily.

"Yay!" She replied, sticking the headphones right back on her head with a soft "pop."

_Is the traffic bad or something? –Cat_

"No, Lizzie kept on wanting to go back home to get more stuff."

I checked the GPS and saw that I was about 5 minutes away from downtown, where our hotel was.

Thank goodness. I'm very ready to get out of this car.

_Oh. Well how are you? –Cat_

I chuckled at her message. She texts just like she talks. I love that.

"I'm ok. About to get to the hotel."

Wonderful, I can see the hotel from here. Not wonderful? The line of cars that prevents me from getting there faster.

I hate traffic.

_Cool! Is the SUV ok to drive? –Cat_

"Yeah, but I'm having to adjust to the size. I think I can fit both of my cars in here…"

Green light and I move up 2 car lengths.

Freaking wonderful. This might not have been such an awesome idea.

_Hehe. You're funny. –Cat_

"Thank you."

Another 2 car lengths. I swear I heard Lizzie groan in distaste.

_C'mon Cat…text back…_

_Any closer? –Cat_

"Nope. Traffic Jam."

_You know what; I'm going to try a shortcut. In a foreign city. Let's go._

_Phoo. Move cars! I want to call you! –Cat_

Even better! Call! She's the greatest.

Screw the fact I technically haven't broken up with Stephanie. We haven't spoken in a week. The girl knows what's coming to her.

"Call! I'm bored!"

Looks like I'm suddenly rooting for gridlock on the San Diego streets.

_The irony… _

Suddenly the GPS screen was overshadowed by a certain incoming call…

"Hello?" I said smiling.

"Robbie?" Cat's voice asked, sounding afraid.

"Hey Cat, you ok?"

"I'm awesome! Better now. I miss you." She said in a sad voice.

"Oh, I'm not that far away after all. Just an hour and a half drive."

"Still. You aren't with me. So I miss you." She said bluntly, with a sad edge to her voice.

"Cat…you make me sad. I'm sorry you miss me. I'll be back Monday."

"Promise? Can we hang out after school?" She perked up immediately.

"Sure sunshine." I said, causing Lizzie to turn in my direction.

"Robbie, why have you started using sunsh—"

"Who are you talking to Robbie?" Lizzie asked loudly. I motioned for her to take off her headphones again.

_Bad timing. She was starting to ask questions, which is always a good sign. I hate to say it but damn it Lizzie!_

"Cat sweetheart."

"Your girlfriend?" She asked innocently.

My heart went plummeting. Where to I don't know.

"Uh…" Cat mumbled shyly on the other end.

"Um. No Lizzie. Cat isn't my girlfriend anymore…"

I was hoping to avoid the conversation with her. People my age are bad enough. But a 2 year old?

Lizzie's face immediately fell. "Really?"

"Yeah." I said, sounding morose.

Cat however, saved the day.

"We're still really really good friends though Lizzie!" She said peppily, which perked Lizzie up.

The two of them chatted amicably until I finally got into the hotel parking lot, where Lizzie promised to take my phone and text Cat when she got a chance.

How fun. A text conversation with a two year old in pull-ups that can hold decent conversation. The girl is going to take over the world.

"Robbie?" Lizzie asked when we were in the elevator.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you and Cat break up?"

_Oh God…_

"Lizzie…" I groaned.

"Tell me!" She demanded, stomping her foot.

"No. Absolutely not. Not until you are 17." I said sternly.

"But Robbie—"

"No buts. That's final. I'm not telling you ok?" I said, distracted by the luggage I was dragging behind me.

"FINE!" She yelled, then took off down the hallway.

I sighed heavily then dragged the luggage to our room where Lizzie was waiting.

"Can I see my room key?" She asked excitedly? "Can I open the door?"

Her enthusiasm cracked thru my grumpy façade and I smirked as I handed her the room key and she opened the door with gusto, throwing herself inside.

Unsurprisingly, she then spent the next 20 minutes jumping on the bed before damn near cracking her skull open. She would have, but lucky for her I caught her. That's when I called it off to her discontent and we went to eat.

No caffeinated beverages for her.

While waiting for our food and when Lizzie was drawing on her little handbook, I shot off a text to Cat.

"Hey sunshine. Sorry about getting interrupted. Whatr were you going to ask me?" –Robbie.

I pray this gets a response from her.

It took about five minutes before my pocket buzzed me.

"_Oh, it was nothing Robbie. So what's up?" –Cat_

She's deflecting.

_And now I'm not going to find out what she was going to ask. It sounded important._

She's a true enigma.


	25. Love The Way You Lie

(A/N: My treat for waiting so patiently for my next update…2 chaps in one day!Yay for no homework! It's a celebration for all!)

Cat POV

"Bye Lizzie!" I said cheerfully.

"Bye bye!"

I punched end call and took a deep breath.

_Keep it together Cat. Keep. It. Together._

I shouldn't feel like this. I shouldn't be thinking this. This shouldn't be happening period.

But it is.

Somehow, I don't know how, but Robbie is again at the forefront of my life.

But not in my life at the same time. If that makes any sense.

He's got so much going on. His book is still doing well, he's negotiating a book deal, and school.

Then there's Stephanie. Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre. His Mom and Dad. Lizzie.

They all mean the world to him.

Add onto that him representing everyone that signed with IMG last winter and scheduling times and getting contracts for albums and single and guaranteeing airplay. Then the money aspect of running a side business as an agent.

Then his personal needs, which he seems to neglect for the success of everyone. Make sure he eats, does his homework, keep up family ties.

And finally. Me.

Little old messed up me.

The crazy girl who flipped out on him when all he did was show me love.

_(Flashback)_

"_Are you ok?" He asked me._

"_Yeah, don't worry about me Robbie. I'm fine. Are you feeling ok?"_

"_Yeah, just sore." He shrugged._

"_No, seriously. How are you feeling Robbie?" I said insistently._

"_I'm ok sweetie, I told you." He said, an edge to his voice. _

"_Robbie, you better not be just saying you're ok, you better BE ok." I said, annoyed._

_He's just blowing me off to make me feel better._

"_I'm FINE Cat. Jeez, quit be so paranoid. I'm sorry for hiding that stuff and it came back to bite me. I kind of deserved this."_

_WHAT? He doesn't deserve ANY of this! Yeah he lied and hid stuff but this is way over the top!_

"_Do NOT say that! They are psycho! You just defended me, and I am NOT paranoid! I just love you!" I yelled trying to snap him back to reality._

"_Cat, you worry too much. I told you I'm FINE! That means I am fine!Can you just take that for what it is?" He shot at me, clearly getting worked up._

"_I would, except for that you lied to me about this kind of thing before!"_

"_How about you just TRUST me?" He asked very loudly._

"_I could ask the same thing! You don't tell me everything, how CAN I trust you?"_

"_You love me! Is that a good enough reason?" He snapped at me._

_I glanced out the window, trying to calm down. Robbie had pulled into a parking lot._

_He wants to get this over and done with._

"_It is if you trust me!" _

"_I do trust you Cat, I just think you worry too much!"_

"_Well stop worrying about my worrying!" I told him, trying to get him off this train of thought._

_It's really really dangerous._

_Like break up dangerous._

_And if that happens…I fall apart. Like a million puzzle pieces. Like Humpty Dumpty._

_They couldn't put him back together._

"_No! You can't ask me to do that!"_

"_Why not?" I asked, hitting the dash with my fist._

"_I care about you too much! I can't just not worry about you!"_

"_Well neither can I!"_

"_Did I ask you?"_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_Why? Why do you ask?"_

"_I love you! You are the most important thing to me!" He said angrily._

"_I'm not perfect Robbie, WHY do you say that!" _

"_Because to me, you are!" He said emphatically._

"_Well you are wrong! I don't know why you love me so much!"_

"_Because I love everything about you, I wish you would see that!"_

"_Are you calling me psycho?" I yelled, kicking the bottom of the dashboard and hitting my foot on some metal._

_OW! Bad words! $#%$$#$%^%%!_

"_No! I just wish you wouldn't worry as much!"_

"_What if that is natural to me?"_

"_Well, I'll snap you out of it."_

"_Says Mr. Perfect himself." I said coldly._

_I quickly shivered and looked over to Robbie. He had frozen and I could see him readying to go on the offensive._

_Just as I opened my mouth to apologize, "What the HELL does that mean?"_

_HE SWORE AT ME? _

"_You aren't perfect Robbie! You constantly fawning on me makes me sick, and sometimes I wish WE weren't together!"_

_He froze. _

_Oh My God._

_I think I just did it._

_I think I just ended…us._

_Forever._

_He put his head on the steering wheel and took several deep breaths. _

_I want to go back to the hospital. Have this conversation never happen. I…I just want him to be ok!_

_Everything was quiet for a minute or so. Then came the words I hoped to never hear._

"_This isn't going to work…is it?" He asked in a deathly quiet voice, looking at me._

_The pain in his eyes. His face. His whole body._

_He's dying. He doesn't want to do this. I don't want to do this._

_But…what else is there? We basically just said we can't trust one another. That we don't love one another._

_I completely lose it, and tears start to fall in waves. I don't know what made me cause this terrible argument, but it's over._

_We are over._

_All I could do was nod._

_And that was that._

I open my eyes to the soft comfort of my pillow. The pillowcase is wet from my tears. My guilty tears.

This is my fault.

I would be Mrs. Robbie Shapiro. Happy. With him. Able to trust him with anything. I might have even decided I want to start a family. I was ready.

At least I thought I was.

But I'm not.

I'll never ever EVER be.

I'll be a terrible mom. I'm no different from my mom.

A psycho. Who always yells at me.

Even if we did get married. I'd find some way to screw it up, and we'd probably have kids and then…

Yay court.

Custody.

Winner gets the reason for their existence.

Loser…

Loses their will for anything.

I know how that feels.

_(Two days after the breakup)_

_I lift my head up from my pillow to see that I've soaked my third pillow of the day. It's only 10 AM._

_I'm a wreck._

_I want Robbie back._

_I'm such a bitch._

_It's a terrible word, but as mom once said, "If the glove fits…"_

_It's all my fault. I want to say sorry. But this is unlike any other time we've had a fight._

_We did this to each other._

_I haven't told anybody. I'm afraid to. They told me last time that if I mess up again…I won't get another chance._

_And I am now out of chances. Out of bullets._

_At the end of the road._

_I have to be the worst person on the planet! He LOVED me! And I went and did…THAT?_

_Nobody should ever love me after that despicable display!_

_I should just end it now. Stop dating. Move away. Work at McRonalds until I get enough money to buy an apartment so I can get some cats and live out the rest of my life._

_In solitude._

_That should be my punishment._

I suppose I'm glad I slept on it and decided to keep going. It was too much to leave. Beck, who always liked me. I knew that. Jade, the best friend to both Robbie and I. I can't just ditch. Plus, what would Tori, Andre and Robbie's parents think?

It was too much keeping me here.

Then Robbie forgave me. Again. For the millionth time. And now…

And now…

I love him.

I need him.

I have to have him.

He should be mine.

But…there's no way I'll ever get him back. Ever.

Maybe I should just text him. Confessing what I think. But then move away. Fade into the background.

But then at the reunion in 10 years. Robbie. With some other woman on his arm. As his wife. With children, that surely will be the cutest and best children to walk the earth.

And I'll just be the ex- girlfriend that he dated for a while and doesn't talk about. Doesn't give a thought to.

But I can't lose him either. I texted him today, just wanting to talk to him. I love talking to him. He's the most caring person and he's never zoned out when I'm talking.

But I messed it up. I said I missed him. Which is partly true.

I just want to be in his arms.

I can't imagine anything else than Robbie and me being together.

I've tried moving on. I really did. The guys I dated though…were terrible. They didn't care about me. They just thought I was a pretty face with the maturity of a 8 year old.

Jade told me that all three of them had a strong resemblance to Robbie. She said that I need to stop trying to date Robbie's clones and actually date other people.

I don't want to though. I'm not going to.

I want Robbie.

I just want Robbie.

If it is possible for me to love him more than ever, now would be that time. He's going to take time out of his busy schedule on Monday, just to hang out with me.

Stupid, worthless, psychotic me.

My parents were right. I was a mistake.

And I've just been nothing but trouble and pain to him. Heartbreak. Despair. Misery.

I'm not worth the tears he's surely cried about me. I'm not worth crying about. I'm not worth a minute more of his time.

But I can't drag myself away. I just keep finding ways to keep him around.

"_Hey sunshine. Sorry about getting interrupted. What were you going to ask me?" –Robbie._

I can't disrupt his night.

I was going to ask why he called me sunshine. It doesn't make any sense. He said he wouldn't call me that anymore. Maybe it's old habit.

But I am not going to get in the way.

I should just step out of the way.

Become a red haired psycho girl that faded into the background.

_Oh, it was nothing Robbie. So what's up?_

I just can't do it.

I'm so weak. So messed up.

I hop up to get a glass of water. A flicker of hope sparked.

Maybe there's hope.

I wait a minute. 5 minutes. 10 minutes.

At about 30 minutes I start to get worried. He always responds.

But there are no new messages.

After an hour I throw my phone aside and dive for my bed. I cry into my brand new pillowcases. I keep on ruining them with tears. They get all crusty and salty and gross.

So I buy new.

And repeat the process.

I'll keep on doing this.

I just can't stop.

I just can't stop.


	26. Dirty Little Secrets

"Places everyone…" Sikowitz called out. There was a flurry of movement.

This is it. The scene in which I die.

By arrow from Beck/Achilles.

With Cat cradling me. Bawling her eyes out. And all the others looking on.

Then Cat's going to order Andre to kill Beck. And he succeeds.

Pretty bloody for one scene. I can't wait for Cat to yell "Kill him!"

That's going to be awesome. It's so unlike her. She wouldn't hurt a fly.

_Yeah she would…she's knocked Colton out with a frying pan, slapped me and causing me to bleed. She's accidentally/ on purpose knifed Michael. And has hit everyone else short of Jade._

Turns out, life with Cat Valentine is hazardous to your health.

"Action!" Sikowitz yelled.

"Ready the infantry!" Beck yelled to the men gathered behind him.

"Charge!"

I methodically sliced thru all of Beck men, not getting sliced myself. There were about 6 men in total.

After the last one, I saw Beck get out his own sword.

"I've been waiting for this ever since you brought that woman onto my boat." He growled.

Quickly, we were at each other's throats.

"I knew that your actions would bring us to war…but to betray your COUNTRY! For a woman! How dare you!"

"Oh shut up Achilles. You had to cheat to even get in the walls. You know you can't win." I snipped as our swords flashed, trying to knock each other away.\

For a brief moment it looks like Beck has me pinned, but I finally knock his sword out and kick him hard in the chest, sending him flying.

I quickly scramble towards the discarded sword. I meet no resistance. I quickly snatch it up and turn to Beck.

He's got his bow. Ready to fire.

Thud.

The arrow, tip covered with a plastic ball hits me in the chest and flies off.

I fall onto the ground in a heap, dropping both swords. The best way to describe it is like I was actually shot.

Now that's acting people.

"NOOOO!" Cat yelled maniacally from the balcony above.

"Kill him!" She shrieked, pointing at Beck. Andre quickly came out, and chased Beck away.

"NO,nononono…can you hear me?" Cat said quickly, after running to me.

"I can…I'm sorry Helen."

"No. Don't say sorry…I'm sorry I got you into this mess. We should have just ran away. Can you get up?" She asked quietly, grabbing my hand.

Her hand is actually shaking. This is why I love her acting, but worry about her.

"No…I can't." I said, looking at her.

"You can't die! No! You can make it!" Cat cried out, moving towards my "injury".

"Make sure Achilles pays for what he's done. Ok?"

All Cat did was sob, and she dove on top of me. I relished the moment before I put my head on the floor with a thud.

The lights dimmed and we quickly scurried off the stage to make way for Beck to die. I'm kind of relishing this in a weird way. You killed my guy, you should die too!

The lights got bright again and I stood off stage, next to Cat. She was wiping her eyes and looking out of sorts.

"You murderer!" Andre yelled.

"You ok Cat?' I asked in a quiet voice.

She looked up at me, eyes slightly bloodshot. Then she shook her head.

I quickly hugged her. "It's ok. I'm fine…I'm fine."

She seemed relieved, but her hands were still shaking. She slowly gave into my hug, and during the whole fight scene between Beck and Andre, she was turned away, hugging me. Still shaking.

I looked to Jade, who had a concerned look as Cat still clung to me. She then looked at me with a questioning look. I tried to say 'I don't know…' by barely shrugging my shoulders, but I don't think she noticed.

Suddenly, on stage, Andre's men surrounded Beck. Beck yelled something and then bang. Arrow in his Achilles, then heart, neck, heart, Beck down. End scene. Curtains.

"Ok everyone! That was very very good. A few minor tweaks, but overall very solid. Come back here on Wednesday and we'll get ready for the debut next Monday." Sikowitz said.

_Wait…it starts on Monday? Wow. That means that the next Wednesday is Cat's recording session. Can't wait for that. With her kind of flitting around, hopefully that will help her out. Plus she's an amazing singer. Can't wait to see her musical creativity with like the live instruments and stuff. It's a really nice idea, and I can't wait to see what she's thinking of._

I grabbed my stuff and checked my phone.

2 new messages.

"She looks ready to faint. It looked like she was shaking." –Jade

_She was. She texted me this weekend and she said she missed me. I was only gone for like 48 hours. IDK what is up with her. She's going to come over today and I'll talk to her._

"You still on for today (hopeful face)" –Cat

_You know it sunshine. :)_

"Sounds good. She was shaking? Good grief, something is wrong. We need to find out. If she doesn't talk, I'll meet her at her place and try to get info from her a la Michael style." –Jade

_Going way back…_

"Yayayayay! When can I come?" –Cat

_Now if you want._

I drove, softly playing some music that I didn't recognize. Suddenly, I had a view full of a Cadillac Escalade that pulled in front of me. It led me straight to my house.

I was laughing the whole time. She can't see me because my car doesn't reach the minimum height for her to pick it up in her mirrors. I just have to be really careful.

I noticed that Cat was very eager to get there, judged by her hitting the gas as soon as she could. I really need to figure out what is bugging her.

"Wow, you're right. That is going way back." –Jade

I glanced at her message and smiled as I pulled beside Cat and hopped out.

"You followed me?" She asked, going pink in the face and sounding pleasantly surprised.

"It was hard not to, you pulled out in front of me."

"Oh." She said, mainly to herself I think. She went the same pink as her walls and looked away.

_Why is she blushing and being all shy? She is really out of sorts._

"Want to go inside?" I offered as a cold gust of wind blew by. She shivered and nodded.

I quickly opened the door and Cat scurried to the living room, snatching up the throw blanket I had out and wrapped herself in it.

"So how are you?' I called out, making my way to the kitchen to make some tea, which surely will warm her up.

Before you start going on about me making her tea, I believe every person has the right to be warm, well fed and happy at all times. I'm just holding up my end of the bargain.

"I'm ok, how was Lizzie?" She called back as I got the water on the stove.

"She was…a two year old. What you expect basically." I sighed.

It was a long weekend. I love her to pieces but she did end up getting on my nerves.

"Oh. Did you enjoy Shamu?" She asked.

_That reminds me…_

"Just a sec!" I called out to her, dashing to my bedroom. I bought something I thought she would like. Especially after her being all Debbie downer about me being gone.

I came back with a soft Killer whale stuffed animal behind my back. "Close your eyes…"

She did so and I dropped it into her arms before I ran back to make sure the water wasn't boiling over.

I heard a squeal and feverish footsteps toward the kitchen. I barely got the water poured into the cups and the teabags in them when she slammed into a hug.

"" She said quickly, still hugging me behind my back.

I turned around to see her with tears in her eyes and handed her own cup of tea to her.

"Anytime. I just thought you'd like it."

We moved back to the living room where Cat curled back up into the blanket and held her tea close to her.

"So what's been going on with you Cat? Good weekend?"

A streak of guilt flashed across her face and her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Cat, I—" I began, then the look disappeared.

"It was ok. Kind of boring." She said sadly.

"Did you really do anything?" I asked, trying to loosen her up.

"Not really…" She looked away.

I know that reaction. She's lying. Straight up lying.

I moved to the side her face was showing and picked her chin up. "Cat…what's wrong."

"Mmm mmhh." She mumbled, eyes at the carpet.

"Can you say that again?' I asked.

"My mom yelled at me again."

_She's seeing her family again?_

"You WHAT?" I yelled, shocked.

Immediately her face turned into a mask of fear and she ducked into a pillow, and a sob came out.

"Cat? When did you start seeing your family again?" I asked, more curious than anything. My mind is already made up about them. I hate them. Her dad, insane brothers and wacko mother. I hate them all.

"A couple of days after we…" She trailed off, clearly uneasy with the topic.

"I get it." I said calmly.

_Broke up._

"Are you mad at me?" She squeaked, looked frightened.

My stomach turned and I felt ready to throw up. I caused her fear. Me.

"No, no sweetheart." I said, cupping my hand on her cheek to get her to look at me. "I just don't understand why you would do that after they basically kicked you out."

"Well, I thought you didn't care about me anymore. That you would start taking your own family away from me. So I played it safe and made up with my parents." She said, sounding defeated.

"Cat…I would never do that. My parents wouldn't let me anyway. They absolutely adore you sweetheart. And I will never ever EVER not care about you. You are the most special girl in the world to me and even if I don't want to sometimes, I still care about you ok?"

She curled herself next to me. "Ok…"

"So are things ok with your parents?" I asked kindly, trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Not really. My dad doesn't seem to care, and my mom is worse than ever."

_I am going to lay the smack down on them. Right after Cat leaves._

"Then why are you still going to them?" I asked, bewildered.

"They're my family. I am stuck with them."

"No. No you are not. I don't associate with a lot of my family. As bad as it sounds, you can pick and choose. You aren't required to speak to your parents. I don't speak to most of my uncles and aunts, all they want is my money. You know how I feel about Mamaw. It's up to you sunshine."

Her face suddenly lit up and she scrambled to her feet. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything. What's up?" I replied with a reassuring smile.

"Why are you calling me sunshine again?"

_I am? Oh crap…I did. In the text today…and just now. I'm not supposed to._

"Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot that I'm not supposed to call you that Cat. I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

_I feel like I just stabbed myself in the heart. My nickname for her. No longer allowed to be said._

_Damn it!_

"It's ok. I don't mind or anything. You can say it, I just wondered why you were saying it at all." Cat mumbled, shivering.

I instinctively pull my jacket off and offer it to her. As expected, it looks bigger than she does, but she accepted it and added the blanket on top.

"I…don't know. I really don't sweetie. I just came up with it and it describes you so well…I can't help but use it."

She smiled and laid her head on my thigh and sighed.

"You make everything make sense. Everything that's going on…and you are like the internet."

_Huh? That makes no sense._

"Thanks?" I said, unsure of myself.

"No, it's a good thing. I can always go to you for something and you know exactly what to do."

"I'm not that good Cat…I'm wrong some of the time too…"

"But still. You are amazing." She sighed, curling herself fully to me. I could feel her warmth flow to me, and I instinctively relaxed. Soon we had the TV on and spent the next couple of hours just watching TV, enjoying each other's company.

At around 4, she said she had to go home, something important, and I made up some excuse to leave as well, and after a hugful goodbye, I drove like a madman to Cat's parents. Makes sense. I'm a man. And I am very mad.

I park in the street, and stirde my way to her door.

This shouldn't take very long.

"Bang Bang Bang!"

The door opened to Cat's father. He looked happy for about a half a second, then his face became a cloud of worry.

"I need to speak to you. And your _wife._" I spat, entering the house.

"Follow me son." He said, directing me to the living room, where Cat's demented mother was watching TV.

Jesus I hate this woman.

"What's the matter?" Her mom asked once I had introduced myself.

"Not going to sugarcoat it. It's both of you."

"And why is that?" Cat's father said evenly.

"You messed her up again." I spat.

"Who? Cat?" Cat's mother asked, eyes wide. Looking just like her daughter.

"No, my sister! Of course Cat! She's your only daughter!"

"Robbie…" Cat's father said, an edge to her voice.

"Sorry sir. Anyway. Cat just told me that she's been coming back here for a few months now."

"Yes, after you two broke up." Cat's mom quipped. I gave her a deathly glare.

I'm really trying to keep my temper in check.

"I'm aware. Now that is. What bothered me was that she said you were yelling at her again."

"Yeah, she didn't clean the bathroom correctly!" Cat's mom said forcefully.

"That's it? You know, she doesn't have to come here you know. She could just go live her own life."

"She can't do that." Cat's father interjected.

"Says you." I snap at him.

"I know you hate us Robbie. But facts are facts."

"Yeah! And I couldn't care less about what you think about Cat. You abandoned her."

"Why do you care after all?" Cat's mother asked heatedly.

"Why? I seem to care about her the most out of the three of us here." I told her, striking her inquiry down.

"But you did break up with her." Her father pointed out.

"Yes. I did."

"She was crying for days." Her father told me, face set. For once, looking like it hurt him.

"I did too. It was a bad break up."

"What happened?"

"That's between us. If she didn't tell you, then I sure as hell won't."

"Don't use that language in my house Robbie."

"Ok, fine. I'm just saying that you need to stop yelling at her for useless things. You are damaging her. She's been off for about two weeks now and I finally figured out that you were the problem. Stop hurting her future. If you can't, please step out of the way. Let her sink or swim."

"No." He father said. "I'll treat my daughter how I want."

"Fine." I said, getting to my feet. "I can't make you, and I'm not really surprised to be honest. You don't love her. Why allow her the basic necessity to succeed?"

"I think it's time for you to go son." Mr. Valentine said, escorting me to the door.

"Fine, have a good day." I said darkly, clearing the door and stepping back into the cold wind. The door shut with a sharp snap behind me.

Man, I hate the Valentines.

Except Cat.

She's the only one that is worth saving.

Cat POV

I finally flop onto my bed, relieved and happy out of my mind.

_He's the best boy on the face of the earth!_

His explanation of why he's calling me sunshine again…him saying how much he still cares about me…

Even his jacket! He saw I was still cold and gave it to me without complaint.

Wait…

I look at my arms, which are covered by his jacket.

I still have it on. I forgot to give it back.

Phooey.

A rush of love flies straight to my brain.

I LOVE Robbie Shapiro so MUCHHHHH!

But things haven't changed. They aren't going to either.

I reach into my chest of drawers and pull out my diary. I flip back to see all the memories. Good, which are the majority of the book, and the most recent pages, which seem to show my growing affection for him.

The water park…laser tag…I forgot about the book of memories. I wonder where that is…

_Robbie quickly came back into the room and dug thru his bedside table's little cabinet. It didn't take long to find what he was looking for._

_A little book. With our picture on the front. With a title in gold curly font._

_Our memories._

"_This is mine; I don't care what you say." He said, marching out without further word._

Oh yeah.

God I'm such a stupid girl.

I miss that cat. He threw it when he had reached the height of his rage. He should have thrown me. That is without a doubt the dumbest thing I've ever done.

No, what about hiding Colby? That is close, if not worse.

And Colton.

And lying about Michael.

And playing him into much cuter guys, knowing what I was doing.

"Hey, forgot to tell you that you don't have to be all afraid when I 'die' in the play. I felt you shaking sweetie. I'm fine ok? If that's part of your touch on the character, then fine. But if you are afraid, please don't be. I am FINE. Love you girl :) –Robbie

_Love you girl._

He can't mean that romantically. No way.

That'll never happen.

_Yeah, keep thinking that and it'll happen._

I shake my head and ignore myself. I hate it when I think like that. I instead go thru my own little book I made. There are tons of pictures I have of Robbie and I. Happy. Together.

I love just flicking thru it. I remember Miami, and my birthday…us having sex…our movie nights…

Zzzz…

Zzzz…

Zzzz…

Jade POV

"Cat? You here?" I asked, closing the door softly behind me.

I look in the living room. Nope. I peek in her bedroom.

Aww…

She's asleep. With a photo album on her lap.

_Wait…she's wearing Robbie's black jacket. _

_I guess things went well then. That's awesome._

Hold the phone…her diary is open too.

_A peek can't hurt anyone? Right?_

_(Dated two weeks ago)_

_OMG OMG OMG. _

_I can't do this._

_I just can't date anyone anymore. I don't want to. I don't have to, so I won't._

_Jade said I'm dating Robbie's 'doppelgangers', whatever that means. I think it means that they look like him. I don't see it._

_I know one thing for sure._

_I want Robbie back._

_I miss him._

_I love him._

_I've been crying every night. This is pure misery. I don't deserve another chance._

_But I need one. That's all I need._

_I need him back._

_I want to do anything to get him back, but he's with Stephanie now._

_Stupid girl._

_Stealing my Robbie._

_He's not mine. I shouldn't think that._

_God I love him._

_Jade would explode if she knew what I want now._

_She ripped me apart for double crossing him, now this?_

_She can't ever find out._

…

…

…

Whoa.

This changes everything.

EVERYTHING.

Cat loves Robbie.

LOVES him. That's not puppy love. That's the same love when they nearly devoured each other in Miami. Yeah. I heard them. I heard her cry out "ROBBIE!". I thought that he finally gave in.

That's why she's been acting so weird. She's fine when it's just the tow of us, or everyone but Robbie.

But throw Robbie in, and she…

Becomes a little girl. With a forbidden crush.

This is so complicated.

I mean…it all depends on Robbie. I haevn't heard about Stephanie in a while, so maybe things aren't so hot with her, but…

Wow.

She loves him.

She really loves him.

I look over to Cat, still dozing softly. A snore barely escaping her lips.

"Don't give up girl. Don't give up." I whispered, kissing the top of her forehead and standing up.

I'll just write a post it note and stick it to her kitchen table. Saying I was here, and that we should go shopping or something.

As I reach the door I look back. She sighed and cuddled with the album.

Like she di with Robbie.

It bothered me then. I didn't want her to get pregnant. Now…

I can't really think of anything that would make me happier.


	27. Infighting

_Man I'm tired…_

"Napoleon marching into Rome in 1799 and quickly took over…"

_I would blame Jade, but it's my fault. I convinced her to stay over._

"Romans viewed him as the second com ing of Alexander the Great…"

Beside me, I could see Tori dozing off. Can't blame her. The history professor that Cat, Beck and Jade have is apparently hilarious. Andre doesn't have history this semester.

Speaking of the semester. Where did it go? We're going to perform the Troy play for 2 weeks, then finals. They are so close it's not even funny.

Everyone is worried, even though we all have perfectly fine grades. It's the prospect of failing and having to deal with the backlash from our families and ourselves.

_And yet you talked to Jade until 3 last night. She doesn't have class today._

I did. And now regretting it.

I gently elbow Tori in the ribs, causing her to jerk awake.

"Huh? Are we having another quiz?" She mumbled quickly.

"No, but you were starting to snore."

"Oh." She said, laying her head on my shoulder, allowing her breath to ghost over my neck.

I naturally shivered at the contact, and she quietly giggled.

"Is Cat better?" She asked.

"You heard?" I replied.

"Jade told me that she's seeing her parents again. And that's why she's being clingy to you."

"Oh." I said.

Tori said 'That's why she's being clingy to you.' in a very negative way.

Sounds like some wounds still haven't healed. I can attest to that.

"Ok, now take out your clickers…" The professor said, followed by a groan from the class.

"You said there wouldn't be a quiz." Tori grumbled, rifling thru her backpack to get her clicker. It's a quiz on the board and you take it with a little controller that they use on 'Who wants to be a millionaire.' and 'Jeopardy'. You sign in and he posts the problems on the board. It's multiple choice.

Now as bad as it sounds everyone cheats. Even me. I can't resist mindless work. CTC should block Wi-Fi in their classrooms/auditoriums. So just hit up Zaplook and hello 100!

The notes the professor gives don't really help, so unless you're a history savant, you kind of have to look it up. The people in the first few rows can't cheat, which is why Tori and I are in the back half of the class.

For about 5 minutes, all everyone does is flip pages in their notes, mainly for effect, type in questions and look up the answers.

About a minute after Tori and I finish, "I'll see you all on Tuesday, have a nice weekend."

The normal rush out the door and drive to my house goes as planned, and I'm calmly prepping for everyone to come over tonight.

This, unlike last night was planned. We all haven't seen much of each other and set aside tonight just for talking and fun in general. Nothing planned, so this should be—

"Knock, Knock, Knock…"

I peek around the corner to see Cat looking up at something. A cloud or a bird I guess.

"Why hello th—oomph!"

"Hi!" Cat said quickly, hugging me tightly.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked, smiling as I hugged her back.

"Better now." She said softly, leading me inside my own house, which caused me to laugh.

"So what's up?" I smiled at her as she dramatically fell onto my couch in a heap.

"Nothing…I got to sleep in today since class was cancelled. I barely woke up in time to come here." She said, hiding a yawn behind her hands.

_But it's 5 in the afternoon?_

"You must have slept for a while?" I said, moving to the kitchen.

She yawned again. "Not really. Just 11 hours."

_11 hours?_

"Wow, really?"

_She was up until 3 in the morning, and then slept until 4._

"Yep. I was tired." She said off handedly as I got some chips and dip and snacks ready.

"You sleeping ok?" I asked, unable to hide my concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you need help with that?" She asked, poking her head in to see my hands full.

"Yes please." I said. She quickly relieved me of two dishes and carried them in the living room.

Just as we laid them on the coffee table, "Robbie! I need to talk to you!"

Jade.

"In here!" I called out as Cat plopped back down on the couch.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about C—" Jade said, walking into the room and stopping herself at the sight of Cat.

I turned to see Cat stretching, stomach fully exposed. Way too much for the situation.

"What? What do you need to talk to Robbie about?" Cat said, looking at the ceiling.

"Coming to Andre's party next week." She said, looking surprised and shaken at the same time.

"Oh. I thought he was busy." I said, surprised myself.

"Maybe…can I use the bathroom?"

"Go, don't have to ask…" I said, walking back to the kitchen.

_She was going to say Cat. As in 'Hey, I need to talk to you about Cat.'_

_What about though? _

_Oh well. Won't find out now._

"We're here!" Tori called out, followed by Back and Andre.

"Hi!" Cat said excitedly, still reaching for the ceiling. Tori took a step back once she saw Cat and gave me a weird look.

"Oh. Cat's already here." Beck said evenly.

"Yeah, she was here when I got here just a minute or two ago." Jade said, entering the room and hugging Andre, then Beck.

"Really now…" Tori gave me another devious glance.

"Is that bad?" Cat said, lowering her arms and sounding scared.

"No, just…" Tori began.

Silence.

A very awkward silence.

"Anyway…" I said.

"Can I have some of the chips? I'm starved." Jade said suddenly.

"Sure, help yourself." I waved to the chips and dip. Everyone except Cat dove towards them and started eating.

"Hey, sorry I slept thru you coming to see me on Wednesday." Cat said

"It's ok. You looked exhausted." Jade said with a wave of her hand.

_Jeez, how much is she sleeping? And why is she sleeping in the day?_

Then I had a startling thought.

_New bf. Keeping her up at night._

Please no pregnancy. That's all I ask. For right now.

"When do you want to go shopping?" Cat asked.

"When are you available Mrs. Busy? You said you were going to record some stuff next Wednesday." Jade smirked at us.

"You are?" Tori jumped in.

"Yeah, Robbie and I are going to go to Santa Barbara to start on some music."

"That sounds fun." Beck interjected.

"Yeah! It's going to be so much fun." Cat said excitedly, hugging me quickly.

"Yeah." I said lamely, hugging her around the shoulders.

"This is great stuff Robbie." Tori said as the others moved onto another of my snacks.

"Glad you like it. Do you guys want to go eat or just eat snacks all—?"

I was interrupted by my doorbell ringing.

"I got it!" Cat said, hopping to her feet and rushing to the door.

"I like the sound of going to eat." Jade said.

Then Cat yelled and ran back in the room.

My first thought was Colton and Michael, so I grabbing the poker next to my fire place. I'm not going to fuck around with them. This is my house.

I came rushing around the corner to have Stephanie right in my face and scream.

"AAH!" She dived from me.

"Stephanie?" I said, surprised. I haven't talked to her in 3 weeks. We've been done for a while; she's not worth the time to even say we're done.

"Yeah, nice to see you too."

"Sorry, thought it was a burglar." I said, leaning the poker against the wall.

"What's going—" Jade began, with the others hot on her heels. She stopped seeing Stephanie, saying "C'mon…"

Tori and Beck dragged Cat away, Andre having his hand over her mouth. I thought I could hear her saying something repeatedly.

"Long time no talk?" She said warmly.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Busy?"

"Yeah, been prepping for the play."

"When's it showing?" She asked.

"Starts Monday."

"Oh, sounds good."

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Just stopping by. Seeing how you are. How we are." She said, looking uneasy.

As she should be.

"Oh. Us." I said quietly.

"Yeah."

It was quiet for a moment.

"If we're done, just say it." She said bluntly.

"We're done."

"I can't change your mind?" She said with an edge of hope in her voice.

"No, sorry."

"Ok, I understand."

"You're not mad?" I asked, surprised.

"No, I was kind of expecting it after not hearing from you for such a long time."

"So you just stopped by to confirm your thoughts?"

"Yeah…"

More silence.

"Can we still be friends?" She asked.

"I don't see why not." I smiled, and she shook my hand.

"Thanks Robbie."

"No problem."

"I'll see you around?" She said hopefully.

"Yeah."

She started to the door and I followed her.

"Thanks again." She said, kissing my cheek.

"No problem. Night."

"Night."

I closed the door and Jade was quickly on top of me. Hugging me. I heard the sounds of a struggle in the living room.

"Let me GO!" Cat screeched, evidently no longer muzzled by Andre.

"I'm sorry Robbie." Jade stroked my hair.

I removed myself from her and gave her a weird look. "Why are you stroking my hair?"

"Oh…" She went beet red. "I don't know…sorry."

I laughed. "It's ok."

"Fine!" Cat yelled, and then marched past me and towards the bathroom.

"Everything ok?" I asked Tori, whose hair was disheveled and Beck had a scratch on his cheek.

"Yeah, so dinner?"

"I was thinking something good." Andre said. I blinked, realizing that this was the first time he had spoken all night.

"Good idea." Jade said, smirking.

"Any ideas?" Beck smiled as Cat came back in.

She's mad alright. Her eyes dart when she's mad. Me to Beck to Tori in 2 seconds. Boom, boom, boom. She then looked to me for a half second then moved to the other side of Andre.

"Palm Garden?" She piped up.

The others quickly agreed and we each drove our own vehicles over. Not a smart idea in hindsight. It took 10 minutes to park.

Cat was reserved all night. The others didn't seem to notice. I was expecting Cat to sit by me. Nope, next to Jade, opposite of me. She didn't talk much either.

_This reminds me of when she told me about how she found me after she and Colby got together, but Beck warned her to stay away from me. She said she didn't talk for a looong time. Didn't want to either._

The faraway look in her eyes and the to go box she took home hammered my point home. Something happened for Cat to get all quiet. If the others caused this and not Stephanie I'm going to kill them. There is a way to make a point and not wreck her for the night.

"Thanks Robbie." Tori said as we walked out, each laden with leftovers.

"Anytime." I smiled. I paid the bill, which is probably why I'm getting the smiles. I am the rich one after all.

Tori and Jade hugged me and Beck and Andre gave me a fist bump. Cat made a move towards me, and then started to her car.

Beck turned back to receive the full brunt of the dirty look I sent to his, Tori's, Jade's and Andre's backs. He quickly turned back around and sped up to rejoin the others.


	28. Return of the Love Doctors

Jade POV

"_Keep her here!" I told Beck, Tori and Andre as I moved back to the hallway to hear Robbie and Stephanie._

_Cat's response was muffled by Andre's hand, but she feverishly yanked on his hand._

"_Ow…OW! Cat! You bit me!" Andre cried out._

"_I need to be there for him!" Cat cried out, dashing to the hall where Robbie is._

"_Cat! You can't always be there. Sometimes you have to sit it out." Beck said calmly, firmly grasping her wrist. _

_Cat quickly snatched her hand away and almost got by me. I had to grab her by the leg to stop her._

"_Jade!"_

"_Cat. Let him go. He has to do this on his own." I said firmly._

"_But—"_

"_Cat. Stop begging after him. Let him go. You're being a burden. Not only to him, but to all of us." Tori said angrily as Andre pulled her back away from the hallway._

_It took a moment, but the tears started falling fast and furiously. Her sobs quickly overtook her and the tears rolled off her cheeks and over Andre's hand._

"_Cat…" Andre groaned._

_Cat simply fell to the ground and curled into a ball and cried. Tori's retraction and Beck's audible dismay was ignored as she blocked out everything and cried._

_Jesus Vega. That's why you break things gently to her. But this is deeper. Not totally her fault. She doesn't know that Cat loves Robbie again. The last thing she wants to realize is that she might never be with him again._

_The sobbing went on for about 3 minutes, and Cat shook off everyone's attempts to calm her down, even slapping Beck._

_Then she wiped her eyes and got to her feet._

"_Cat, is everything alright?" Beck asked tenderly, hand on his scratched cheek._

"_Oh yeah! Everything is fine! I just can't help Robbie when he needs me!" _

"_Cat—"Tori began._

"_Shut up! I don't want to hear anything else…" She said shakily._

_I started back to Robbie and heard Tori say "Cat, I know you're mad. But I'm just saying that…"_

_I saw Stephanie leave, looking morose and sad._

"_LET ME GO!" yelled Cat._

_I quickly hugged him and stroked his hair like my mom did to me. I tried to show my sadness thru the hug and by saying "I'm so sorry Robbie."_

_.He looked at me strangely. "Why are you stroking my hair?"_

"_Oh…" I blushed madly, seeing that I'm caught... "I don't know…sorry."_

_He laughed. "It's ok."_

"_FINE!" Cat yelled, and marched past us and to the bathroom._

(After the group has said goodbye to Robbie and Cat has driven off)

"_What's with her?" Andre asked the rest of us, walking to our cars._

"_No idea. Whatever it is, it's tearing her up." Beck replied._

"_I know what's up with her." I said darkly._

"_What is it?" Tori asked quickly._

_I checked behind me to make sure Robbie wasn't there._

"_Cat wants Robbie back."_

_Shock quickly spread across all three of their faces._

"_No…" Beck said, suddenly smiling._

"_Oh this is bad…I basically told her to get over him…" Tori said quickly, looking miserable._

"_Wait…how do you know for sure?" Andre asked, and Beck nodded._

"_This." I pulled out my phone and showed them the pictures of Cat's diary entry._

_Everyone was silent for a moment as they read Cat's written confession._

_Beck ran his hands thru his hair and sighed. Tori made her way to her car and plopped herself on the hood._

"_This is such Déjà vu." Andre said, joining Tori on the hood._

"_That explains…everything really." Beck said, joining Tori and Andre._

"_She doesn't know how to act around him." Tori surmised_

"_What do you mean?" Andre asked._

"_The way she acted after we left Robbie's. She was so quiet. She doesn't know how to handle life without him." Tori said in a faraway voice._

"_Does anybody else see junior year after Prome?" Beck asked. Andre splayed his arms out wide._

"_That's what I said!" Andre cried out_

"_You said déjà vu. There's a difference." Tori snipped. _

"_Should we do anything?" Beck asked._

"_I want to. Seeing her this miserable and desperate is killing me." I sighed._

"_I agree. I think we should step in like we did last time." Andre said definitively._

"_Ok, any particular day?" I asked._

"_Sunday seems good. Not a school night." Beck threw out there._

"_Perfect. Sunday it is." Tori said._

Time flies when you're worrying about something.

"She's here!" Andre called out from upstairs near Tori's room.

Beck quickly reentered the room from the bathroom, hurdling the couch and doing a little dance.

I laughed and he smiled. "You like that?" Then he repeated the move, completing it by collapsing next to me.

"Yeah, that was pretty smooth."

(A/N: This is going from Jade to Cat. So there's no confusion.)

Cat POV

_Why am I here again? I know Jade and Tori said they wanted to talk to me. But it's the Sunday before the play, shouldn't they be do ing last minute preparations or something?_

Knock, Knock.

The door quickly opened to Tori's relieved face, and she waved me in.

"Hi!" I said happily. I'm glad to be away from my mom.

"Hey Cat. Hungry? We just ordered some food." Tori offered, looking towards the kitchen.

"Ok, thank you…" I said, looking at Beck and Jade. They're acting…weird. Jade's hand is on Beck's thigh.

"Hey Cat." Jade smiled at me.

"Hi. What's up?" I smiled, lifting up a pizza box to see an entire pepperoni pizza waiting for me.

YAYAYAYAY! I wonder if Tori has any cheese.

_Why can't I be at Robbie's? He knows I love cheese on my pizza._

"We want to talk to you little Red." Andre said, surprising me. I didn't see him.

"Hi Andre, I didn't see you." I said softly, putting my plate down and hugging him. I like his hugs, but they aren't like Robbie's.

_I need to stop comparing everything to Robbie. It's unhealthy._

"We really do need to talk Cat." Jade said seriously, standing by the door. The lock softly clicked into place.

"Why are you locking the door?" I asked.

"So you can't avoid the issue." Beck replied.

"Why would I avoid the issue?" I asked, taking a huge bite of my cheese-less pizza.

"Sit down Cat." Tori asked sweetly.

"Why? What is so important that—?"

"Cat. Please just sit." Jade asked kindly, in a motherly voice she occasionally used on me.

I sat Indian style and took another bite.

"Ok. I'm sitting. What is going on?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"We want to talk to you about Robbie." Beck said evenly.

I immediately looked down. _Think about the nice things. Stay away from your feelings…_

"Ok." I spluttered out.

"Well, first I have a confession to make." Jade said, not sounding sorry. I look up to her handing me her phone, with a picture up.

_My diary…_

_About Robbie._

They know.

I can't stop tears from welling up before disappearing under a wave of rage.

"You looked at my diary? JADE!" I yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, get off your high horse. It's not like you were doing a great job of acting." She said with a wave of her hand.

I felt light headed for a moment and looked back down.

_Good going Cat. You tipped them off. Here it comes._

"_You have to give him up forever Cat. He doesn't love you anymore."_

I notice that I'm crying softly, tears are falling on my plate of crumbs. I push it aside and wipe my eyes.

"We know you love him Cat." Tori said kindly, with a hand on my shoulder.

This time I break out in loud sobs. Here we go. I might as well pack my bags now. See if the shelter has a few extra cats.

"It's ok Cat." Andre said reassuringly, pulling me into a hug.

"I know I shouldn't feel this way…but I doooooo." I cried into his shoulder.

"Cat…we're not mad." Beck said calmly.

For whatever reason, the words don't reach me for another 10 seconds. Then I freeze.

_They're not mad?_

"But I shouldn't—"

"Says who?" Tori jumps in.

"You! You said that I couldn't mess up again!" I cried out, pushing Andre away and putting my head in my hands.

They don't know what it's like…to have loved someone, to break their heart multiple times…to be the sole reason you aren't together now…and then to love him again.

It's torture.

But it's better than not loving at all and having a heart of stone.

"We never said that. Last time we talked to you about Robbie we said to give him time to figure things out. That was a looong time ago." Jade smiled at me.

I wiped my nose and sniffled. They're right. How did I twist that conversation so badly?

"Ok. Then why are you guys doing this? To say that I need to move on for good?"

"No. We're here to find out a way to get you guys back together." Andre said with a smile.

_Wait…_

_WHAT!_

"Really?" I said stuffily.

"Yeah. You guys work together. Whatever it was that broke you up doesn't mean there can't be second chances.

"_I wish WE weren't together!"_

"You don't know that…" I sigh, suppressing my desire to run from the room.

"Hey, I am the only one that knows any part of what happened, and that's what Robbie told me the day you two came to Tori's together." Jade reassured me, hand on my shoulder.

"What did he tell you?" I croaked out.

For such an important event, I have never talked to anyone about it. Everyone just found out and left it alone.

"That it was all about trust. Hiding stuff."

"Yeah…" I said, trying to move things along.

"What really happened Cat?" Andre asked kindly, rubbing my knee.

Nope. They want answers and won't leave me alone until they are satisfied.

"Well…it all started when I asked if he was ok, he blew me off and I called him out on it. It led back to the trust thing. I flipped out and threw out some of the stuff he hid from me, and it just snowballed into a screaming match…I yelled that I didn't want to go out with him…and that was it."

Everyone was silent. Open jawed, gaping at me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tori whispered.

"I…didn't know what to do. I realized right afterward that it was my fault and that I wanted him back…but it was pointless. Is pointless."

"We could have helped Cat… you guys could have talked it out." Beck said softly, looking shaken.

"I'm sorry." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Cat…don't say sorry to us. We're sorry for you…you must be feeling so guilty." Jade said, pulling me into a hug.

"It was all my fault. And I can't get him back." I sobbed.

"Cat. This isn't the end ok? Let's focus on here and now. There's hope. You want to know why?" Beck smiled at me.

I nodded.

"Two things. One, you guys went out for a full year."

"No. 54 weeks." I butted in. Beck smirked and rolled his eyes.

"And secondly, he's single. And will do anything for you. You didn't see him on Friday. He thought that we caused you to cry, which I'm pretty sure we did. The look on his face…he was so mad at us…just for upsetting you." Beck finished, a ghost of a smile on his face.

_He was that angry…because of me going quiet?_

"Really?" I asked, seeing a glimmer of hope.

"Yeah."

"Ok, please keep talking." I said quickly, sitting down.

Everyone smiled.

"Sure. Now, you still love him right? You just HAVE to have him." Beck asked.

"Yeah…sorry." I said, looking down.

"No. Cat. Look at me." Tori said harshly. I looked at her, bracing for a lecture.

"Don't apologize. You can't control what your heart wants. Now let's get this done okay?

I smiled and looked to the others.

"So, let me ask this. You are going to be spending a lot of time with him right?" Andre asked.

I nodded.

"Well, we helped you guys get together the first time, so we know how to get to him." Andre smirked, causing the others to smirk as well.

"You did?" I asked. I didn't know that.

"We did. He was going crazy. But look how it ended up." Tori smiled.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"It ended well Cat. Argument aside. This is going to work. You and Robbie are going to work."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I have faith." She smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So what's your plan?"

"What do you know that Robbie likes?"

_Coffee…movies…eating out…hanging out with me…_

That's not helping.

"I don't really know." I admitted.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, looking confused.

"I never really asked. We just…hung out…and stuff. Over and over."

"Well I know he was happy when you were happy and when you guys were hanging out." Beck smiled.

"Yeah, I know that. But that's not material."

"It doesn't have to be. Just something to get him going in the right direction. No matter how much you try, it's a two way street." Jade jumped in.

"So…hang out?" I asked.

"Yeah. For now. We'll see how it goes. This is going to take some time Cat." Tori told me.

"Shouldn't there be more?" I asked, standing up.

"Right now, no. Keep it simple. That's what we told Robbie." Andre smiled.

"Ok. Thank you for understanding." I smiled. Jade quickly hugged me.

"Don't give up Cat. Just believe."

Tori was next. "Be patient. This will work."

Then Beck.

"Don't be afraid ok to go for it ok?" He whispered, kissing my hair.

Lastly Andre. "You got this girl. I know you do." He smiled at me.

"Thank you…" I said, overcome by all the love.

"Anytime. See you Cat."

I walked out the door, feeling very…weird. I'm happy, don't get me wrong, but…I'm hungry.

It's hard to describe. I just know that the only thing that will help is being with Robbie.

_I got it._

The perfect way to spend time with him tonight. I have to see him. I haven't seen him since Friday, and that really doesn't count. I…was scared about losing him.

But now I have a plan. Well, it's Tori, Jade, Beck and Andre's plan, but…I can't just blindly trust them after all. Look at them! Beck and Jade broke up, Tori and Beck broke up, and Andre hasn't had a girlfriend in a long time as far as I know. They are good with advice, but bad at execution.

I drive quickly to Robbie's, hoping that my plan works. He just has to be himself. And no, I don't expect to be with Robbie at the end of tonight.

Once I get to his house, I quickly ring the doorbell and wait patiently.

"Boom…"

There's the storm that's supposed to come tonight. Perfect. Great timing. I can't help but jump a little. I don't like thunder. Lightning either.

The door opened to Robbie, looking confused.

"Cat? You ok?" He asked, worriedly.

"Yeah…can I come in?" I asked quickly as more thunder erupted. This time I jump up in the air, partly because I'm hoping this will work.

"Sure, c'mon. I know you hate thunder." He said, pulling me inside by the forearm.

"What's up?" He asked once he had closed the door behind him.

"I need a favor." I quickly said.

This is going perfectly.

"Ok…" He said cautiously.

"The power went out at my place. And it's really stormy over there. Can I hang here for awhile?"

His face quickly softened and he said "Of course…no problem."

"Yay! Thank you Robbie!" I said, dashing over to hug him.

"No problem…" He shrugged. "You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure! Can I pick?" I asked.

"You took the words out of my mouth…"

I didn't stay to hear the rest of his sentence and dashed to his TV room and ordered E.T off the On Demand.

I can hear him popping popcorn in the kitchen and comes a few minutes later, arms full of my favorite movies snacks. I didn't even know he had gummy bears and skittles!

I pressed play and we were off…this movie is great…except for the last part where E.T is dying. That part still scares me…

…

…

_Wait…where's the couch? Shouldn't I feel the couch under me?_

I crack open my eyelids to see Robbie gently picking me up and start carrying me upstairs.

_I get to sleep with him! EEEEPPPP!_

He is heading straight there until he turns into the guest bedroom and desposits me under the covers, moving a strand of hair from my eyes. The bed is so comfy that I quickly fall asleep again.

…

…

…

Black. Nothing but Black and soft covers. How does he find all this awesome bed stuff? I have to find out.

I sleepily gaze at the clock next to me. 3:18 AM.

I get up to get a glass of water, but find a note next to my phone.

Dear Sunshine,

You fell asleep. Hope you don't mind staying here. I set my alarm early so you can head home to get new clothes in the morning. Hope you slept well, we're going to need it later on today!

Robbie

Thoughts of getting water quickly left my mind. I clumsily walk around the upstairs, trying to find his bedroom. I've checked every room it seems like. Maybe he sleeps on the ground floor. Or basement.

Suddenly I find one more room and crack the door to see Robbie, splayed out and snoring softly.

I can't help but giggle at how content and cute he looks. He's totally knocked out.

I briefly consider crawling in with him, but decide not to. That would just end up awkward.

I settle for hugging his shoulder and kiss his cheek tenderly.

_I forgot how soft his skin is._

"Thanks Robbie. I love you." I whisper, before heading back to bed.

I'm tired. Happy, but tired.

It is 3 AM after all.


	29. Small World

"Sizzle..."

If there's a better sound than bacon cooking in a pan in the morning, I don't know it. It just sounds like a nice breakfast. Yeah, it's unhealthy and all, but it's so good! I grew up with having bacon every Sunday and can't imagine life without me introducing the tradition to my kids.

As weird as it sounds, I cannot wait to be a dad. Little kids are the best, and the older they get, I'll actually get to really know them. Yeah, we'll have our rough spots, but we'll work thru it and be happy.

I woke up earlier than I set my alarm, which surprised me. I was exhausted after the movie only to see Cat curled into my lap and sleeping soundly. I took her upstairs to the guest bedroom instead of waking her up to drive home because she might fall back asleep at the wheel…and I don't want that.

Anyway, here I am, cooking a nice breakfast and debating whether or not to bring it up to her in bed. I remember she said once that "only princesses has breakfast in bed", which always depressed me because she always had too little self-esteem.

(Flashback)

"_Dude, do you like Cat again?" Colby asked._

"_What?" I replied, surprised that he would ask._

"_You have been hanging out with Cat a lot the last couple of weeks. Are you falling for her?"_

"_I don't think so…" I trail off, disturbed by his train of thought._

_I'm just doing what is best for her._

_Right?_

"_Ok…you just seem to be getting close to her again. Remember what happened last time. She broke you. Don't let her in again. It'll only end badly."_

"_You say that like it's bound to happen." I snapped angrily._

"_It will if you keep going on like this." He said darkly._

"_How about you worry about your own stuff ok?" I snapped back, almost at the point of storming off._

"_Fine."_

I cracked enough eggs for her and put them in the waiting pan.

_Wait…Cat isn't up yet. I should probably go and get her up so I don't scare her when I come with her surprise._

I quietly, but quickly make my way up the stairs and knock on the door.

…

No response.

I crack open the door to see her dozing peacefully. Unlike me, I always end up in a wad of covers. She always seems to stay perfectly still and just sleep.

Holding back a smile, I grabbed her phone and set the alarm for one minute from now and dashed back downstairs.

Why wake her up myself, when she might smell the surprise on me, when her phone can do it for me and maintain the surprise.

I grabbed a gigantic tray and loaded it up with eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast and hash browns.

The girl loves her fiber, I'll give her that.

"Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up tonight, Imma fight…" sounds off upstairs, followed by soft footsteps for a moment, then the creak of the floorboards.

_She doesn't want to get up. She shut the alarm off and went back to bed._

Then I remembered. We don't have Sikowitz's today. That's her only class on Monday. I have a test in Media management. Going to be easy, since it's all from the book, but I'd rather not go. There is no point in going to only one class.

I placed all the dishes on the tray and made my way upstairs to the closed bedroom door. I placed the tray on a small table and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Cat cried out.

"Delivery for a Caterina Valentine!" I called out, smiling.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, whatever…" She said, groaning at the end.

I opened the door and snatched the tray up and made my way to Cat, who was looking up with her eyes closed.

"Easy…it's still hot." I said quickly, causing her eyes to dart open and look down to my surprise for her.

She gasped, and then started crying. No sobs, just tears falling in waves.

"Cat…? Why are you crying?" I asked, completely mystified.

"I…I don't know…" She sniffed, grabbing the fork and knife, looking like she didn't believe her eyes.

"Surprise?" I said halfheartedly.

"Oh, right. Thank you Robbie. You didn't have to do this."

For whatever reason, I just wanted to get out of there. Go somewhere else. Anywhere else.

I'll go have breakfast at that restaurant that Andre loves. I forget the name.

_La Comida_.

That's it. I'll go there. Just get me out of here.

"No problem." I said quickly, moving to grab my jacket to throw over my t-shirt. I had jeans on, so no worries there. "I have to go run an errand before class, so I'll see you before the show?"

Her face fell slightly. But she kept on eating, so it couldn't have bugged her all that much.

"Yeah, I'll see you then Robbie." She said, taking a huge sip of her OJ.

I grabbed my backpack and was out the door in a flash.

_That was a disaster. I made her cry. It was supposed to be a good thing. I was just being nice…_

"Hello, welcome to La Comida, would you like Smoking or non-smoking?" An attractive blonde asked politely.

"Non-smoking please."

"Right this way…" She said happily, leading me to a sparsely populated area.

"Robbie!" Two people called out suddenly.

I turned to see my parents smiling and waving frantically.

"You know them?" She asked, giggling.

"Yeah…they're my parents." I smiled.

"I have a feeling you'll go sit with them?" She asked.

"I have a feeling you're right." I joked.

She handed me a menu and said "Drink?"

_OJ._

Cat's face popped up and I held back a shudder.

"Coffee please."

"Ok, I'll be right out."

I turned back and sat next to my mom, who quickly hugged me.

"Robbie! I missed you so muchhh." She gushed, kissing me on the cheek.

"Missed you too mom. You don't mind if I sit here do you?"

"Of course not son, I'll move so you can sit on that side and I'll sit with your mother." Dad smiled happily, getting to his feet.

I also got to my feet and he quickly hugged me too.

"Nice to see you son."

"Thanks dad."

"So what's been going on stranger?" Mom asked once we all were settled in.

"Yeah, we were going to kidnap you after the play tonight. You never stop by to say hi!" Dad teased me.

"I know, I know. I'm bad about that." I said.

"No problem, we know you're busy." He replied kindly. "But what is going on?"

"Well…not much really. Just making A's at CTC and dealing with Cat's music people."

"Cat's music people?" Mom asked, sounding intrigued.

The waitress sat my coffee down, then gave my parents their own coffee and went away.

"Yeah, she wants to start on her own project and we've been negotiating with the record. You got another coffee?"

"No, we got here right before you did." He smiled.

"Now I think I got your orders." The waitress asked, surprising me. "But I didn't get yours." She said, looking to me.

I ordered…basically what I made Cat. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and hash browns.

"So I'm not holding you up?" I asked, surprised. "Don't you have work?"

"Everyone will understand if I took a little extra time to enjoy some time with my college son." Dad smiled and my mom rolled her eyes.

"So what do you think of the play?" Mom asked, sipping her coffee.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, who are you; plot…how it's turned out to this point, that kind of thing."

"Ok…well, um, it's basically the movie Troy and I play a prince who falls for a rivaling king's daughter."

"Smooth." Dad quipped. I rolled my eyes.

"Are any of your friends in it?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, Beck and Tori and everyone are in it. They play basically the whole main cast."

"Cat?" Dad inquired.

"She's the princess."

"Nice."

"Thanks dad." I said bluntly. I'm really trying to put her off for as long as possible.

Luckily, the arrival of our food helps me along. My silence is covered up by me eating and my parents dominate the conversation until all plates are clear.

Before I realize it, my mom is now crying.

"Please come home more often baby, we really miss you." She asked, hugging me tightly.

"I will, promise." I told her, hugging her back. Looking back on it, the whole Europe trip made her a bit clingier to me, but that's not necessarily a bad thing.

"See you tonight son." Dad smiled and shook my hand.

"You're coming?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's your triumphant debut." He smirked, then turned and climbed in the driver's seat.

The drive to CTC was entertaining since everyone wanted to play Tip the Semi. It seems like every other car cut semis off everywhere, forcing them to check up and slow traffic down. It got to the point that I said basically 'Speed limit be damned, I'm going 110 to avoid an accident'.

I did exactly that, passing the semi in front of me and I swear the car that took my place tipped the scales. He cut the driver off too late, hitting him, which made the semi flip and lose its load. I saw the whole scene unfold from my rearview mirror.

_Thank god that wasn't me. I'd never get the bill for this thing paid off. I don't want you idiots messing up my sign of hard work._

The moment I saw the test, I knew I was in business. I read all the chapters, did the questions after each chapter and the post chapter test, and the test just seemed to be copied and pasted from those end of chapter tests. I had to prevent myself from laughing.

It has to be the easiest test so far this year. And fastest.

I climbed in the car again, and saw that I had 1 new message.

_Hey Robbie. Thanks for letting me stay and making me breakfast. Your note was so sweet and nice. Hope your errand went ok! Can't wait for tonight! Xo-Cat_

Pardon me while I vomit.

Today's supposed to be a good day! Now I wish I could call in sick for tonight's performance and go to sleep. As far away from Cat as possible.

Suddenly my phone starts going off. I glance at it to see IMG's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Shapiro?" A female voice asked.

"This is he." I said formally.

_My dad's rubbing off on me, that's how he answers the phone sometimes._

"Ok, this is IMG recording studio's calling to confirm the sound booth reservation for next week on Wednesday. Do you still want to do that?"

"Yes, do I need to make a payment?" I wondered. They've never called to confirm before.

"Actually yes sir, since it is Ms. Valentine's first session. This is the only one you will have to pay for."

_Right…_

"Ok, I should have my credit card number on file…" I trail off, heading off the highway and towards my house.

"Ok, just a moment…"

I heard feverish keystrokes in the background, then "Yep, we have all of your information right here. Thank you and have a nice day Mr. Shapiro."

I toss my phone into the back seat and wrap up the drive to my house. I have to shower before heading back to CTC for wardrobe and makeup.

The first thing I notice when I walk in is the note on pink notebook paper on the countertop. The second was how clean the kitchen looked. I keep it clean, don't get me wrong, but I'm pretty sure Cat did some cleaning.

No SUV means she's not here.

A suddenly flare of rage rises up and I want to do SOMETHING. I can't be doing this for…what is it? The 4th time?

I cannot fall for Caterina Valentine. I shouldn't have made her breakfast. That's why she cried. I did something she probably thought was sweet. Maybe that I like her again, and she doesn't like me.

Hence the tears.

I furiously snatch up her note and rip it in half, then quarters, then eighths.

I'm not doing it. I refuse to do it. I've come too far. I can't throw myself back into the blender of emotions.

I'm not doing it.

All my thoughts in the shower and the drive over were centered on one thing.

I can't do it. I have to prevent myself from falling for her. She is too much baggage. Too many bad memories. Memories she voluntarily ruined.

By choice.

I'm glad the makeup and wardrobe people did their jobs mostly in silence. I plowed thru my lines, ready to take my frustration out on this play.

It is going to be DOMINATED.

However, my anger dissipates the moment I step into the staging area. Things are back to how they should be. Sikowitz is darting around, making sure everything is perfect. Cat is hot on his heels like she always is, double checking the finest details on her performance. Beck is napping. Jade with her dartboard and scissors. Tori pacing around. Me trying to clear my head.

We're back baby.

Back on stage.

Problems and all, how it should be.

The first 2 or 3 scenes go absolutely flawlessly, and the toughest part is over. Next is Beck discovering Cat is a stowaway.

It's going well so far…

"She's the king DAUGHTER! He's going to think we kidnapped her!" Andre snapped at me. Cat, to my left, shrunk from Andre and closer to me as she was supposed to.

Then her shoe came off.

Makes sense, the shoes are tiny, even for her tiny feet.

But how do you incorporate it into a scene? This is NOT part of the scene.

"I came voluntarily! I do not like my father!" Cat snapped at Andre, waving her shoes in his face. Beck looked on, with a placid demeanor. Cat quickly put her shoe back on.

"It doesn't matter what you think of him girl, you are a mortal enemy by being in the Trojan royal family. Why would you be so STUPID to bring her?" Andre screeched.

Cat stepped in front of me.

Her ankle quickly gave way, and the shoe came off again.

"Because! We are in LOVE!" Cat yelled right back, clearly in pain and putting her shoe BACK on.

I have to hand it to her. She is making it work. As I said, this is not part of the scene.

"IN LOVE?" Beck said, hopping off his barrel and striding towards us.

"Yes, we are in love and plan to be married." I said proudly, grabbing Cat along the waist. She moved to me and the heel gave way this time, breaking with a loud "CRACK!"

She started down quickly, and I grabbed her roughly. I immediately wished I had grabbed somewhere else, since my hands ended up at the bottom of her bra.

Cat meanwhile seemed to be stepping…up?

"Oh, just great…never mind that we just completed a peace treaty, and that two members of rivaling royal families are suddenly in love, but you just HAVE to be in looove." Andre said, rolling his eyes.

Then Cat got shorter again. I glanced down to see Cat had stepped out of both her shoes.

"I believe we can just keep sailing home and hope that the Trojans don't act on this." I deflected.

"Oh yeah, like that's going to work…" Beck quipped.

"Says the mighty Achilles. The great warrior, the most eligible bachelor. You wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face!" I shot at him.

He quickly yanked out his sword and I seized the opportunity while I did the same to kick Cat's shoes into the back of the stage.

(A/N: Thanks to Ariana for sharing that story…I forget where I saw the video. But she had the shoe thing happen on Broadway. And made it work.)

Luckily for Cat's feet, and my mind, the rest of the play went very well. I died perfectly and Beck paid his price.

For some reason, I love that.

Finally, the curtains closed and we all took our bows. The applause was thunderous, and we all went into the crowd for pictures.

"You did great!' Mom said, pulling me into a hug.

"You ok?" Dad asked Cat, who seemed to be limping.

"I hate heels." She grumbled. "Thanks for grabbing me." She added, looking to me.

"No prob." I said as someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned and saw 8 people standing in front of me.7 adults and one tiny young girl. She had blonde hair like her mother and was holding her hand.

"Hi!" I said happily, gazing down at the little girl.

"Easy Maddie." The man said, smiling.

"Hi! I'm Zoey. We just wanted to congratulate you guys on such an amazing performance.

"Nice to meet you Zoey. I'm Robbie." I smiled, extending my hand to her…husband? They both have rings on their ring fingers plus the girl…

"Chase."

"Logan." A familiar looking man smiled, shaking my hand.

"Logan Reese?" Cat piped up, peeking around me quickly then gasping and dashing towards him.

His wife didn't seem too happy that her husband was being hugged by Cat. She was pretty though. And also had a wedding ring on.

I scan the rest of their faces. Chase, who was talking to someone else.

"You are?" I said politely.

"Michael. Nice job man."

"Thank you." I smiled.

Then I saw Tori.

But Tori's behind me.

"Tori?" I said, unsure of myself.

The woman didn't move.

"Yeah?" Tori said behind me. I was still looking at the other woman curiously. The new woman looks a little younger, but EXACTLY the same.

"Whoa…" Tori said suddenly, seeing her look alike.

"Are you related?" Logan asked, noticing the similarities.

"No. Unless her last name is Vega." Tori said.

"My name's Lola. Lola Martinez." She smiled, shaking Tori's hand.

"The actress?" Tori asked hoarsely.

"Yep." Chase smiled.

"I'm such a huge fan!" Tori and Cat gushed at the same time.

This world is too small.

"You guys are like twins or something." Beck said to my left.

"I guess so." Zoey smiled.

"Good job by the way with the shoes." Lola said to cat, who was rubbing her ankle.

"Thank You…Ow." She said quietly.

"Was that planned?" Zoey asked.

"Absolutely not." I replied.

"That was some serious improvisation then." Chase smiled.

"Yeah…thank you." Cat said distractedly. It looked like her ankle was swelling and very sore.

"Let's get you to the ER." Jade stepped in, and Beck lifted her up and carried her outside.

"Too bad about her ankle." Logan's wife said.

"ROBBIE!" A young voice called out, tackling me from behind.

Lizzie.

"Hey!" I smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"You did great!" She smiled.

"Liz?" Zoey's little girl asked.

"Maddie?" She asked, turning around.

"Maddie! Why are you here?" Lizzie exclaimed, as the two girls hugged each other.

"This world is too small." Travis smiled, clapping my shoulder.

Chase stepped up and kissed Leyla's cheek. "Nice to see you guys. Why are you here though?"

"Robbie's family. How do you guys know each other?" Leyla smiled, then hugging me and kissing MY cheek.

"Just met them." Zoey smiled.

"Small world!" I joked.

Everyone laughed.

Not a bad way to end the night.


	30. Whats Old Is New Again

(A/N: I'm sorry! Gosh, I said I'd be better about updating…and then I do this. I'm really sorry. But I had 5 tests in 4 days and…yeah. Enough of my excuses. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always Loved and appreciated. Oh! That's reminds me. I have some big news for you guys at the start of next chapter. Which I PROMISE won't be in a week.)

I have a tendency to overreact.

I know this. I try to work around it.

But sometimes it consumes me and ruins what should be a good day.

I need to get better at THAT part.

I peek at the passenger seat and see Cat, still dozing in my Hollywood Arts sweatshirt with her head on a pillow.

She's totally knocked out. Has been for about an hour.

Which gives me more time to think. Which is a good and bad thing.

Good: I can think rationally about how to get thru today and review what happened last Monday.

Bad: I can still come to some insane conclusion and do something stupid.

I would love to find out what that note said. You know, the one I tore to shreds? Yeah, that's the one. I'm sure Cat said something she wanted me to know, and I just ripped it into 32 pieces and threw it away.

_Good going Robbie!_

Chalk another one up for the "I am actually an idiot" category.

Other items in this category:

Going out with Stephanie 3 days after seeing Cat and Beck procreating in my bed.

Trusting Kimberly with anything valuable. I loan her my Ferrari, and…you know the rest. She's never touching another vehicle of mine ever again. She'll be lucky if she sees her nieces or nephews before they are 5. Too valuable. She now owes me $350,781 in damages. And that's MY CAR. The car she hit?

Lamborghini.

I wish I was kidding.

That's been the least of my worries.

I keep on getting odd looks from everyone else when Cat's not around. It's freaky, not gonna lie. It's like I'm in a spotlight with all the attention on me. I don't like attention, just the results.

Plus the fact that I'm still firmly on the 'Don't you even think about falling for Cat again' train.

As I said earlier. I can't do it. I'm setting myself up for a fall and we barely survived the last one, with a lot of compromise on my part! She barely gave an inch! As bad as it sounds, when it comes to my heart, hers is as cold as ice.

I hear her groan and quickly put on a happy face.

_She's a beautiful girl with an amazing singing voice. That's why you are driving to Santa Barbara and staying the night in a hotel._

She's a beautiful girl…

She's a beautiful girl…

She's a beautiful girl…

_STOP IT! You are NOT helping yourself out here Robbie. Yeah, she's visually attractive. But so was Lindsay Lohan! Look at HER now! Miley! You met her once! Then she sexted the internet, and smoked some salvia. What do all three have in common?_

_Don't even think about getting involved. You'll end up over your head and broken hearted._

"Robbie?" Cat asked sleepily.

"Hey Cat. Sleep well?" I said, like I was reading a script.

She paused for a moment.

"Yeah…it was a nice cat-nap."

Silence for a moment.

_Here we go…_

"Get it?" She poked my arm.

I faked a smile and said "Yeah, I got it."

I heard her slump against the seat.

More silence as I passed a sign that said "Santa Barbara 10 miles."

"How's the drive been?"

"It's been ok, nothing to report really. Thanks for letting me drive the SUV."

_Kind of didn't have a choice._

"No problem. Sorry about your sister and your car."

A wave of anger rose inside me.

"Cat, I know you mean well sweetie, but please don't bring that up ok?" I said, trying to be kind but firm.

I glanced at her going pale.

"Ok, sorry I mentioned it." She mumbled, diving for her purse.

We spent the next 10 minutes in silence, me thumbing my way thru traffic and she focused on her new pearPhone 4S.

I pulled into the IMG parking lot and turned off the ignition. Time to face the music about the plan for Cat's career in the near future.

"Hello Cat, Robbie." The receptionist smiled as we made our way to the front desk.

"Hi." Cat smiled back.

"First there's a meeting in Conference room D, then you guys have a two and a half hour session in the audio booth. Sounds like a plan?"

"Sounds good, now where's the conference room?" I asked politely.

"Down the hallway, third door on your left."

"Thanks!" Cat said peppily and I lead the way to the conference room.

Once I reached the door I opened it to see the room full except for two chairs side by side.

I heard Cat make a nervous voice as I said "Are we late?"

"No, the meeting was planned to start in 10 minutes." The man at the head of the table of 10 said.

"Then why is everything ready to go?" Cat squeaked behind me.

"It shows that we're a professional organization and prepared." Another man said.

"Is this one of those things that 10 minutes early is right on time?" I asked, recalling some tradition my dad's firm has.

"No, no. You guys are fine. It's very impressive actually that you arrived early. Most people show up late."

"Thank you." I smiled as Cat and I took our seats.

"So Cat, you were thinking about beginning an album and recording a single soon?"

She suddenly composed herself and spoke up strongly. "Yes."

"Have you written anything?"

She bit her lip, looking nervous. "Well, not like an actual song or anything. I have a ton of ideas I've written down and stuff like that…"

"That is a good starting point. We have many experienced writers that have helped a lot of people write songs at your disposal if you want their assistance."

A well-dressed man who looked a little out of place straightened up.

"Yeah, I've helped out Avril Lavigne, Carly Shay, and Ke$ha…basically every semi popular singer."

"What's your name?" Cat piped up.

"Dr. Luke." He smiled.

"Ooh! Are you an actual doctor?"

Everyone at the table laughed, including me. The…Dr? Well, he grinned and replied "No, it's just a nickname."

"Oh…ok" Cat smiled.

"So when do you want to get started?"

"As soon as I can!" She said quickly, seemingly jumping out of her seat yet staying in her seat.

Everyone either smiled or laughed.

"Sounds good. Anything you want to say?"

"Uhh…thanks for signing me and letting me do this!" Cat said peppily, but sincerely at the same time.

"No problem. You guys can go get started."

Cat instinctively rose and headed out of the room. I politely shook everyone's hand and thanked them for their time then followed Cat to the recording studio.

Once I stepped inside, I stopped in my tracks.

_WHOA! Where did all this paper come from?_

"Uhh…Cat? Where did all this paper come from?" I asked, causing her to jump at the sound of my voice.

"Oh. Hi Robbie. I put it in my folder."

The folder she was referencing was more like an accordion organizer. She was still pulling paper out while answering me.

"What's all this for?" I asked, as a whole bunch of sticky notes that were paper clipped together came out.

"Song ideas." She replied simply.

"Oh."

_She looks so cute while concentrating on her stuff._

Wait…cute?

Where is this coming from? Even when I dated her, I never thought THAT was cute.

_Or maybe I'm just now paying attention._

"Here, read this. This is what I was thinking about starting out with." She said, handing me some newspaper articles printed off the computer.

"Teen kills himself after being bullied at school."

"Domestic Violence victim commits suicide after father's arrest."

Oh Boy.

She's STARTING with this? She's going to be the female Kurt Cobain!

_Wait…this stuff happened a while back. Like last February. I remember that two of her followers on Twitter killed themselves and she was torn to PIECES. Like refusing to get out of bed and constantly hugging me. Pretty rough stuff for her. She loves her fans._

"Cat? You sure about this sunshine?" I ask, a little worried she's not going to bust out in tears right here.\

"Yeah. They might not be here anymore, but I think people have kind of forgotten about them, and I want to remind them. Plus, it's kind of weird…but I love them. I miss them." She said stuffily.

"Cat…" I start, unsure of what to say.

Then Cat is hugging me and crying into my shoulder.

She stayed there for a minute, and then jumped away like she'd been shocked.

"What?" I asked, as she stood in front of me, eyes wide and arms out to her sides.

"I…I shouldn't have done that." She mumbled.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"I can't just run to you for a hug randomly…"

"Cat! You can always hug me. You don't have to have a reason sweetie."

"But we're…" She started.

"It doesn't matter. If we can't do something spontaneously…then we might as well go our separate ways." I said firmly.

She went pale in record time and started shaking violently. Like, I could see her hand shaking visibly.

Then she was gone.

Just gone.

I just stood there for a second, processing everything.

_What did I say? Why on earth would she—_

"—_then we might as well go our separate ways."_

OH NO. I've really messed up this time. My honesty just landed me in a LOT of trouble.

I HAVE to find her. No telling how she's reacting to this.

She thinks I'm leaving her. Which it so happens, I'm not.

I'm just not falling for her.

I sprint out of the room, praying she didn't take the SUV. I don't know Santa Barbara, and neither does she. She could end up out of gas in the wrong part of town, she could get lost, she could drive into the desert…

"LUKE!" I yelled, seeing the producer down the hall.

"Hi Robbie. Cat is going to her car." He said.

"Thanks! That's what I needed to know!" I yelled, sprinting past him and to the parking lot.

I threw open the door and saw Cat, walking briskly towards the SUV.

"CAT!" I yelled out, taking off in a dead sprint towards her. She took off towards the SUV.

Thank goodness I'm almost a full foot taller than her. I caught her just as she had her hand on the door.

"Cat. Sweetheart. Come with me. I'm not going to hurt you ok? But the parking lot isn't the place to have this conversation." I said, pleading with her.

"Please don't hurt me…" She mumbled as I started towards the door, pulling her by the hand softly. I felt her dragging her feet so I pulled harder and grabbed her wrist.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we reached the studio again and I shut the door. She seems to be searching for someplace to get away from me. She darted towards the control panel, grabbed some headphones and then sprinted into the audio booth, closing the door behind her.

I calmly tried to open the door.

Didn't budge.

I peek inside to see she stuck a piece of wood so I can't open it.

But she has the headphones on.

And is crying.

She might be sobbing, but I can't hear her. I can only see the headphones, and her tears.

_How can I communicate with her? She can't hear me!_

The headphones…

They're wireless! I just need to know which pair she took, then I can then I can speak into the microphone and she'll hear me.

Whether she wants to or not.

_She could always fling the headphones off and ignore you._

I've got to try. This is my fault. I need to at least try to fix it, if not fix it entirely.

I peek at her headphones, which are labeled 2.

I look at the control panel. Under the section "headphones" there is a number 2.

Simple enough.

I press the 2 button and a green light comes on.

"Cat?"

"Thump." Comes out from under the door.

I peek in to see her looking at the headphones in her hands.

"If you can hear me, please put them back on sweetheart. You can stay in there. I just want to talk." I say calmly, silently hoping she listens to me.

After a moment, she put them back on.

_Whew…_

"Ok…as I said, I just want to talk. I didn't mean for you to run off, but that's ok. I still want to be friends Cat. That hasn't changed. That wasn't what I was saying when I said…what I said. I meant that even though we aren't going out anymore, we still need to be there for one another. We have to trust one another to do the right thing for the other. I'm not leaving you Cat. Please don't think that. Please, please, PLEASE don't baby. I need you. I know things are kind of shaky right now, but it will get better. I know I'm not doing as well as I could be. I know that you have every reason to be mad at me. I understand that. But I need you Cat. And you need me. We both know that Cat needs Robbie to be Cat. And I need you in order for me to really be me. Ok? Please don't stay in there Cat. You're not being fair to me. You're breaking my heart sweetie. It kills me to see you all torn up. I really didn't mean to say it like I did. I was just saying that we need to trust each other enough to do something spur of the moment, not that I want to stop being friends."

I stop and took a deep breath.

_Well, that's about all I got. I laid it all out there._

_Except for the fact that I love her again._

(A/N: This would be the time that Robbie would clap his hands over his mouth, and start cursing himself for thinking that. YES, it IS what you think it means. Surprise!)

A creaking sound broke me out of my thoughts.

Cat was poking her head out, like she was checking to see if the coast was clear.

_Oh no, did she hear me? I didn't check when I was talking._

_I don't think she did._

My stomach feels like it just fell thru the floor. Just as I'm about to run to throw up, she steps out.

And runs right into my arms.

Crying.

"Please don't leave me, please, please please…" She said in a blur, crying into my shoulder.

"Cat, I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. I'm not moving an inch until you say I can ok?"

She nodded. "Do you love me Robbie?"

_WHAT!_

_Oh Crap. What do I say? Aww man, here we go. After all we've been thru, who would have known that it was ME not her that ended things. There is absolutely no way she loves me. She'll never love me again. Never ever._

_Wait…I can tiptoe around it temporarily by asking if she means it in a friends way! If she says yes, then that's my way out!_

"What do you mean by that sunshine? Like in a friendly kind of way?"

"Uh huh." She mumbled.

_Yes…_

"Of course I do Cat. Of course I do…" I say, hugging her tightly. After a moment I felt her loosen up and hug me back tightly.

"Eeep." She said, as I felt tears fall onto my shirt.

I pulled away from her to see the tears still falling. I reached up and wiped her eyes, only for them to continue glistening.

"You always know what to say Robbie." She said, looking right at me.

"Thanks…" I said shyly.

"Hey Robbie?" She squeaked out.

"Yeah?"

"I really don't feel up to writing tonight…can we leave?"

"Sure…we can always write at your place."

"Or your house Robbie. You have a studio too." She said simply.

"That's right." I smiled, and she returned it.

"Can you put the papers in the folder please? I really want to just lie down in the SUV."

"Sure…you feel ok sweetie?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just want to get off my feet." She said.

"Ok, here's the keys." I said, fishing them out of my pocket and throwing them to her. She caught them over the shoulder with ease.

_She could have been a center fielder if she was a guy. Shame._

I put the papers, which were neatly organized into their labeled folders. That's one awesome thing about her. Her organization is impeccable. Everything is where it should be, not a thing out of place.

After bidding the remaining staff farewell, I went back out to the SUV to see Cat lounging in the passenger seat with her eyes closed.

I open and closed my door and silently as possible, and did the same for my seatbelt.

"Hi." She said quietly, causing me to jump out of my skin.

"Jesus Cat…you scared me. I thought you were asleep." I sighed, trying to slow my heart down.

"Oh, sorry. Speaking of sleeping, can you close your eyes?"

"Ok…" I said, obeying her request.

I felt her breath on my neck, and began smelling her perfume, the memories of her smell and her taste and her touch when we were kissing…so gentle and soft….

_Wait…something's—_

She's kissing me. Not like on the cheek. On the lips. But in a friendly way? No tongue, no passion behind it…but a kiss.

A kiss that basically made the whole world do a 180.

Just as soon as it came, it stopped.

"Thanks for sticking by me Robbie."

_Uh…_

"No problem. To the hotel?" I asked, trying to focus.

No surprise that I couldn't.

"Yeah, I'm going to try to take a nap there if you don't mind." Cat said, suppressing a yawn.

"No prob, you want pizza?" I asked, thinking of dinner.

"I always want pizza." She said bluntly.

"Well, I guess that answers that." I reply.

The rest of the drive to our hotel was fine, traffic was kind of heavy, but no big deal. Check-in was fine, and as soon as I got our bags in she bid farewell and collapsed in her room.

Out like a light.

I ordered the pizzas, asking for extra cheese how Cat likes hers. Amazing how she can down a pizza by herself. She literally is 5 foot even and 90 pounds. There simply doesn't seem to be enough room for a whole large pizza in her body. But she devours pizza after pizza. I've watched her, and she does it repeatedly.

"Knock, Knock."

The pizza guy was there when I opened it, and I set mine to the side. We're in separate rooms, for decency's sake.

_Please say she didn't lock her door. I really don't want to wake her up… _

I twist the door knob and thankfully it opened.

I peered inside to see cat, shirt and jeans discarded on the floor, curled up in a wad of covers and snoring rather loudly actually.

I suppressed my laugh and set the pizza, along with a plate and some silverware on the table near the bed and leave the room.

She was apparently exhausted. Can't blame her…today was crazy.

I grabbed my own plate and watched TV while I ate. I settled on some hockey, but not the Canucks though. It's LA-Boston, on NBC, and it's pretty good. Score's 2-2 in the 3rd and…


	31. Complex Complications

(A/N: Ok, you guys asked and you shall receive. Let me throw some numbers at you: 36,000. 18,000. 9,000. Those are roughly the reader stats for Stuck, Seniority and Salvation in that order. I have a theory why I'm writing to ¼ the audience I had at the start. I usually say in the summary "Sequel to…" On the next story, I'm not going to do that. It's just an idea I had because I'm guessing that some people have kind of lost the feel of the story and once they see the summary, they check out. So I'm planning on switching up the summary this time. Letting you know now. I'll post the name of the next story for you guys exclusively in Ch. 35.)

"There no upper hand, I'm giving you mine…"

I glanced over to Cat, and she was kicking her feet to the sound of piano keys. I believe Jade's singing in this version. All I know for sure is that both of us love it, and I'm not getting tired of it.

"But here in my way, I wanna let you know…that it's all ok."

I punched the replay and the song began again. Cat continued to hold her notebook over her head and "study"

I'm not sure if it counts though.

Unfortunately, its finals time at CTC. Good news is, we're a week and 5 tests away from being free to go skiing in Colorado for basically a month. I might actually get what some people call a "tan". Yeah! Me! A tan! Weird huh!

But, I as was saying, Cat and I are studying for our finals, with some writing mixed in. We're about 10 minutes from heading back down to the basement and brainstorming some more.

We're actually having some noticeable progress. We've turned Cat's hopes for the project:

"_I want this to be unique, but appeals to everyone that listens to music. Except rap. I can't rap."_

Into some good ideas. The only one I'll mention is something we're tentatively titled "Change the World."

It's basically about bringing a little more love and happiness into the world.

Which is basically Cat, but in song form.

It sounds really good so far, but not all of the lyrics are finished yet. We're thinking of contacting some of the lyricists and working out the kinks, but that'll be after school starts up again. The whole process is very draining on her. She's basically spending every hour of the day not eating, sleeping or studying working on this album nonstop. Like 19-20 hour days. She's set up what we've jokingly called "Camp Cat" in my guest bedroom. Place is a mess. Clothes everywhere, sheets in a wad at the end of the bed…you get the point. But she hasn't been to her apartment in a few days.

Luckily for me, I only have 2 finals. I can exempt College Algebra and Media Management, but have to take Sikowitz's, along with English and History. Sikowitz's all we have to do is show up. Literally. It's going to be the best final ever.

Cat has it a bit harder. She loaded up on hard subjects like Chemistry and Calculus. Sikowitz is her only exemption. I'm kind of worried about her burning out, but she's told me in no uncertain terms that she is going to do this her way.

Hard headed as always.

_I like her like that. Uncompromising until she's achieved her goal. Very good trait._

I seriously need to stop thinking that. It's not helping anything. She will NEVER like me. Like, ever! Not after what happened. I'm lucky we're even speaking. It would make sense if we had broken up and never spoken again. Part of me still thinks that what she tried to do this summer. And it failed.

And now here we are. Here I am.

Rock, meet hard place. Hard place, rock. Glad you now know each other.

My phone's alarm starts blaring and Cat quickly silences it and dashes to me, pulling me towards the basement.

"C'mon!" She said excitedly.

"Ok, ok. Geez, you're excited." I smiled.

She let go of my hand, sat down in one of the oval chairs that hang from the ceiling and grabbed some gummy bears. I had to hold in my laughter as she looked around the room, eating at the same time.

"Click" came from upstairs, followed by what sounded like footsteps.

"Robbie?" Jade called out.

"Down here!" Cat and I both called out.

"Oh. Hey there. What's up?" Jade said warmly as she made her way down the stairs, followed by Beck, Andre and Tori.

"Nothing…just hanging here with Robbie." Cat said flatly.

_Whoa. Her voice just went down. All the emotion in it just…disappeared._

_Why?_

"Having fun?" Tori said, sounding chipper and making her way over to hug me.

"Eh, I guess you could call studying and song writing fun." I said, causing Tori to chuckle in my ear.

"So whatcha doing over here Cat?" Andre asked, peering around the snack filled room while Beck peeked at the notes we've made on the possible songs.

"Writing and studying." She said dully, taking some of the notes from Beck and rifling thru them, evidently looking for something.

"Cool. Sounds fun." Beck said, giving her a funny look.

_Where's my phone? I need to text Mom and Dad. They said they wanted to have dinner in the next few days and I don't want to eat out tonight._

I searched around the room, not seeing it.

"I'll be right back…" I said, retreating upstairs to get my phone.

Cat POV

_Great. How'd I mess up this time? Robbie's been subtly keeping his distance. He probably wants me out of his house. I never even asked to stay, just slept here the last few days._

I don't wanna leave.

_He probably is talking to some model or cheerleader. I saw him talking to a GORGEOUS girl the other day. She even gave him her number. She wrote it down on a piece of paper. I remember him putting it in a cup holder and I checked it later on and it said "Laken: 985-675-3663" _(A/N:Completely fake number.)

Yesterday I saw the same chick chatting him up after his Media class at CTC. Found out what car she drove.

"_Hiss…"_

_I'd like to see her drive with the tires slashed._

"_CRACK!"_

_And the lock on all the doors broken with busted keys._

"_Screech!"_

_And the word "Whore!" keyed into her back quarter panels._

I felt a lot better after that. Robbie's been with me ever since.

"How's the songwriting going?" Tori asked kindly.

I swallowed my "Shut up!" retort. I saw the way she looked at Robbie. He's mine!

"It's going ok." I said, keeping all the emotion out of my voice. I just want to be with Robbie. You guys and you're stupid 'We'll help you get with Robbie' thing isn't going to work. I'm going to do this my way. I don't want them to catch on about my distaste for them being here.

Cat is never mad. She's either sad or bouncing around. And I'm definitely not bouncing around.

"Feel ok Cat?" Jade asked in a doting voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired, but fine." I smiled.

She continued to frown slightly, but dropped it.

_Good thing too. She's the only girl I trust with Robbie right now. Only person outside his parents really. It would be smart to mess that up._

I can't lose him. Especially to Tori or Jade. I remember Jade telling me that she had sex with Robbie. I knew they liked each other. Just by the way they looked at each other; they obviously were looking for a place to devour each other.

Robbie probably devoured her when we were going out. THAT'S why they got so close again.

Vega, that is a whole different problem.

(3 days previous, in the halls of CTC)

—_Robbie has all the stuff set up there, I can just go there and we can have a marathon writing session and I can pass out and sleepover again!_

"_I know!" Jade squealed._

_I stopped dead in my tracks. Why is Jade so happy? And why don't I know about it? I like knowing stuff!_

"_So he spent the night with you too?" Tori asked, sounding awestruck._

"_Yep, it was right after Beck and Cat fucked each other at Robbie's parents." Jade replied, _

"_Was he good?" Tori asked._

"_Yeah, Cat's really lucky. They probably damn near killed each other. I've heard rumors that Cat is amazing." _

"_How'd you hear that?"_

"_Well, before Colton went nuts, I talked to him and he said she was the best he's ever had, along with implying that he'd been around the block a few times." Jade said darkly._

_Great, they're trading Robbie sex stories. _

_My stomach does a somersault and I run to the bathroom._

(A/N: If this was a movie, the scene would cut back to Jade and Tori.)

"_So you think Robbie wants Cat back as well?" Jade asked._

"_Yeah, I saw them eating out the day after they got back from Santa Barbara. Holding hands. He even kissed her hair and she snuggled into his side." Tori said excitedly._

"_You think that they're going out already?" Jade hypothesized._

"_Maybe, we should keep a closer eye on them."_

(A/N: Back to Cat in the present.)

I thought about that conversation later on and something jumped out at me.

Robbie had sex with Tori as well as Jade.

She's probably looking for a way to get him all for herself.

Bitch.

Jade…she's already had him.

Tori wants him.

I have to have him.

I'm not going to lose. There is no way Vega is going to beat me to Robbie. I don't care if I have to jump him in the middle of the halls at CTC.

Robbie Shapiro will be mine.

I just want Tori and Jade to go away. I kind of feel guilty about being such a hate filled person, but Tori's trying to take my man! AGAIN! She can't be trusted. If she gives me any advice on Robbie, I'm just going to disregard it. Same with the others. I'm going solo.

Robbie POV

"_That's great! We can meet up at Chuy's then." –Mom_

I replied "Awesome. See you then." And smiled.

Mom and Dad. Cat and Me.

Sounds like a awesome dinner.

Back to how it should be.

I happily walk back down to the basement, where Cat is still seated, and everyone else is huddled together, talking feverishly in hushed voices.

"Everything ok?" I asked, making my way to them. They all popped up quickly, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Yeah, we just were waiting to say bye. This was supposed to be a check up on you and how the studying was going." Jade said with a wave of her hand.

"Ok then…"

"Bye! Bye Cat!" Tori said peppily, waving to her. Cat turned around and emotionlessly waved back.

_Did someone switch her out for a Cat robot?_

The others bid us farewell and were gone as soon as they came.

"Cat?"

She turned back to me and immediately I saw the light of her eyes come back. Sparkle and everything.

My spirits soared.

_I did that. Just by calling her name. Maybe I do have a chance._

Stop. Stop yourself Robbie. Never happening. She's probably giving you the run around.

_Screw it, I want to have fun tonight. Forget my conscience._

"I just talked to my parents, and they asked if you want to eat with us at Chuy's tonight?"

Her face burst into happiness and I briefly thought she was going to scream.

"Yes! When do you want to eat?" She asked feverishly, getting to her feet.

"Now, I can get the ball rolling if you want."

"Yes please!" She said peppily, crashing herself into me for a hug.

I texted my parents, saying we'd meet them in 5 minutes, and headed towards Chuy's.

I'm starved.

"Hey!" My mom said the moment I emerged after parking next to my Dad's car. Dad quickly was hugging Cat and I was being lovingly strangled by my mom.

"You look so great!" She gestured to my black polo and black undershirt, accompanied by jeans.

I wasn't trying or anything, I just don't want to look sloppy or bad. But if I look good, then I'll take it.

"You do look good son, you two up for a couple of pictures?" Dad asked, pulling out his pearPhone.

"Sure!" Cat said.

First it was Cat and my mom, then Dad and Cat. Dad, Mom and Cat. Mom and me. Dad and me.

Finally, I got to pose with Cat. She's amazingly photogenic, and all my best pictures come with Cat beside me. It rubs off I guess.

We took 3 photos. First one I had my arm around Cat's waist and she smiled at the camera. Next, she wrapped both of her arms around me and snuggled into my side, posing. The last one was my favorite. She stood in front of me, and I wrapped my arms around her and smiled.

(A/N: The second one is my personal favorite. My new twitter photo is A friend of mine and I, and she's holding me like Cat's holding Robbie here. Visual aid, all it is.)

Dinner was amazing. Cat was nervous I think, and she held my hand the entire time under the table. Good night though. Anytime Cat Valentine holds your hand is a good time.


	32. Driven

_Congratulations Mr. Shapiro, you have received a Pulitzer Prize for your work on your book._

_Thank Yo—_

A sharp pain caused me to wake up abruptly.

Then just as soon as it came, it was gone. I felt that my back had gone stiff, probably because of the position I fell asleep in.

I glance over to my clock, which is blinking 12:00.

Great, the power went out. Doesn't really matter. My last final is today at 2. The finals weren't really all that hard, more annoying than anything. Sikowitz was over in 10 minutes. That was fun. History was dull. English is today. Then a couple of days until Cat, Jade and I fly with my parents for 10 days on the snowy slopes of Colorado!

Cannot wait. It is going to be awesome.

"BOOM…"

Wow, that thunder sounded like it wasn't very far—

"CRACK!"

I whipped around to see a bolt of lightning flash against my window, and for it to shake. I'm no big fan of thunder and lightning.

Neither is Cat.

She slept over again last night. Or is it today? I don't know, the point is though that she's here. I wonder if—

Suddenly, something warm slid across my stomach and snuggled against me.

_What the—_

Cat, lying next to me. Cuddled into my back, with her arm around my stomach, pulling me close.

Now that doesn't surprise me. For some reason, I feel relieved that she decided to come and sleep with me instead of stick it out alone and be afraid.

Suddenly, she started moving again, taking her hand off me quickly.

I rapidly closed my eyes and pretended to still be sleeping.

Why I don't know. I just did it.

Cat POV

"Yawn…" I said, yawning at the same time.

"Hehe…"

_I'm so creative._

Robbie needs to work on his acting. He was awake a moment ago. I felt him. He jumped when the lightning struck that woke me up.

Thank goodness he didn't ask me to leave his room. I came in here around 1 AM, after this miserable storm started making all this thunder and lightning. I stood next to him, wavering on whether he'd be mad if I crawled into him.

"_He won't be mad. He loves me…not like I love him, but he still loves me enough to be there for me when I'm scared._

I run my right hand over his stomach. His skin is so soft…if I could, I would probably do this all day.

_Mmm…_ I try to relax myself as I reach his barely exposed abs. They are so…not Robbie at all, but oh do I want to kiss them after a night with Robbie.

I force myself back to my pillow, still running my hand over his chest. This is getting weird. Not a bad weird, but weird. Last time this happened, I didn't want to jump his bones consistently.

More importantly, I didn't think he was hot last time.

Yeah, I said it. Robbie Shapiro is freaking gorgeous. And I want to turn him over and just lose my inhibition all over again to him.

God I'm so dirty.

_Cat, stop thinking about screwing him senseless! I'm not helping myself and I know it._

EEEEP!

He's so sexy, and cute, and funny, and…everything!

But totally not helping myself thru this. I keep on forgetting that I need to find some other guy. Some other guy that loves me and cares for me like Robbie does.

Or purposely forgetting.

I need to do this. Drag myself away from him. Even if I'm kicking and screaming on the inside.

I know he doesn't mean it. But it's still happening.

He's breaking my heart.

And leaving it in a trail behind him.

He doesn't even know he's doing it. He's just…living. Being a good friend to someone who doesn't really deserve it.

That might be the worst part. He's doing more than he really should, and all I want is more.

I close my eyes and a few tears seep out.

_WHY ROBBIE? Why are you doing this to me?_

I just want to hit him in the chest until he snaps out of it.

I blink and realize that now I'm practically sobbing. I barely have the willpower to curl into his strong chest and silently try to sleep.

Robbie POV

_Man. This storm is really scaring her. She seemed calm, but after one or two more rumbles of thunder, she's now sobbing into my t-shirt._

I think she's trying to go back to sleep. Good luck with that though.

I sleepily lift my hand and stroke her hair, wishing she could fall back asleep.

Suddenly she stirred.

"Robbie?" She whispered.

"Hey sweetie. You ok?" I asked kindly, softly pulling her closer to me.

"I…I'm scared." She whispered into my ear, clutching to me tightly.

"What are you scared of?" I asked.

"The storm…and—"

I cut her off. "It's ok. The storm can't hurt you. You're inside and it's outside. You can stick with me if you want to." I said reassuringly.

Finally, my brain clicked. "Wait, did I cut you off?"

She nodded into the crook of my neck.

"Sorry. Please finish what you were saying."

"I…don't want to lose you. I can't be without you Robbie. I…don't want to leave." She whispered, sounding ashamed of herself.

"Cat…sweetheart." I said softly, pulling her closer. "I'm always here. I'm not going anywhere. You will always have me, no matter what. And you can always stay if you want. Just let me know you'll be here so I don't like walk in on you in the shower or something terrible like that."

"You've already seen it all, does it matter?"

"It's more the principle. And the illusion of privacy really. Not the whole 'I've already seen everything' idea."

"So…to you it matters?"

"Yeah, it does. I value your privacy and happiness over just about everything else Cat. I really do."

"Thanks Robbie, really. But that's not what I meant." She spluttered out, sounding scared.

"Well then, what did you mean?"

"I want to stay here. With you. Like sleep here. At least tonight. I…"

"I what sweetie?" I asked, after she went quiet.

"I…forgot how nice it was to sleep with you. You're so comfy and soft and loving…" She said, beginning to cry.

"Cat…" I whispered, as she completely lost it and started bawling over my shoulder.

"Waaaahhh!" She cried, clinging closer to me than before.

_Girls and their emotions…I was nice. Wasn't I?_

"I'm sorry Robbie…so so so so sorryyyyy." She sobbed.

"For what?"

"For…breaking your heart. All those times. I feel so bad…and so selfish that I need you so much. If you want to just get rid of me you can go ahead and say it."

I roughly made her look at me. Tears were flying down her face at a rapid rate, and she quickly ducked to avoid my gaze.

"Fine. Don't look at me. That's fine, whatever works for you. But everything is fine. My heart is all in one piece. Perfectly intact. Don't feel bad about all that stuff ok? It's in the past. We're friends Cat. Really good friends. I'm here and that's not going to change."

"Thank you." She said, response muffled by my shirt.

"Now I'm going back to sleep ok?"

"Ok."

She laid her head down on my shoulder and kissed my pulse point softly. I had to stifle a groan.

"Cat…thanks sweetie. But please, I don't want to make this awkward or anything."

"How would it be awkward? It was friendly. If you need to let out some appreciation, then do it. I don't care. I'm here for you too."

"Fine then, next time." I said nonchalantly.

Cat briefly looked at me, then grabbed me and kissed my pulse point again.

"Cat, don't—mmmmmm..." This time I was unsuccessful, and I laid my head on her collarbone.

"Hehe. I can make you do anything." She said happily, scratching my back where I'm always sore.

Such is the benefit of having her around. She knows just where I am in pain and how to soothe it.

"Not anything. I'll give you that you can make me do a lot." I admitted.

"Can I put it to the test?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"As long as this stays between us." I said grudgingly. She's been sad for a while and if she wants to have fun…she should. Even at the risk of making things awkward. Because after all, she seems to be getting back to her normal, albeit promiscuous self.

"Yay." She said lightly, kissing me behind the ear softly.

"Are you ok sweetie?" I asked, reaching to tickle her.

"Yeah, I'm hehehehehehe—stop!" She squealed, trying to get away from me. Unfortunately for her, I had wrapped my other arm around her and held her into place.

"I have a feeling you aren't being 100% honest with me…" I smiled, tickling her faster.

"STOP IT ROBBIEHEHEHEHHE!" She yelled, trying to kick her way out.

"Not until you tell me the truth…"

"Fine! I'll tell you…" She said, breathing ragged as I stopped.

"So…what is it? Why are you having so many mood swings?"

"Do I have to…it's…embarrassing." She said quietly, snuggling back into my shoulder.

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell anyone." I said sarcastically, causing her to smile.

"Can you keep it a secret? I don't think Jade would be happy if they knew."

"Of course…" I smiled.

"I'm…really...lustful today."

I cannot hold back my laughter. She looked up at me, looking frightened.

"Lustful? You could have just said horny or something." I reassured her.

"Well…I can't stop myself. I…" She cut herself off.

"Tell me Cat."

She looked up into my eyes, evidently looking for something. She evidently found it, because she moved back to my ear.

"Promise to keep it a secret?" She extended her pinkie.

I wrapped our pinkies.

"I want to make out with you."

_YES._

Yes, Yes, YES.

Can I say it faster?

Right now. Let's go.

But I can't tell her that. I have to be more subtle.

"Really?" I asked, feigning surprise.

"Uh huh." She said, voice muffled by my chest.

"Can you keep a secret sunshine?" I whispered conspiratorially.

This is going to make her day.

Or morning. But probably her day.

She nodded quickly. "What is it?"

"I'm cool with you making out with me as long as you keep it between us."

Next thing I knew, she was walking to the door.

"That's not what I—"

"Slam!" Went the door.

"Oh." I simply said.

Cat quickly curled back up to me.

"Cat, I know you can't control your hormones. I'm serious about keeping this between us ok?" I said quietly.

"I won't tell anyone. And thanks for understanding. And for putting up with this." She said, sounding like her train of thought derailed.

"No problem. Last thing, what were you thinking?"

"No. It's bad. I shouldn't think like that."

_If she asks to go farther that's a no unfortunately. Not that I want to say no, it's more of a preservation thing._

"Cat." I said sternly.

"I was starting to get excited because…" She slowed down, and then glanced up at me giving her my 'Keep talking' look.

"You're the best kisser I know." She finished.

I blushed and looked away.

"You know how to make me happy but ashamed at the exact same moment." I said darkly.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and kiss me."

Boom.

You know the feeling when you have wanted something for a while, and you FINALLY get it, and it somehow blows your mind?

Yeah, that was basically what happened.

I started out thinking "I'll be a good boy, and not give in to my desire to go stride for stride with her.

Four letters.

FAIL.

Didn't work.

I don't know how long we kissed.

I just know that I just woke up. And the sun is shining inside the shades.

_CRAP! My Final! What time is it?_

I scramble for my phone, but end up seeing Cat's and snatching it up.

10:47 AM.

Thank Goodness.

I quickly get up and head downstairs, expecting to see Cat. However, she's not there. Not in the sound studio, or the kitchen either.

I decide to tour the upstairs to see if she's even still here when—

"AAH!"

She opened the bathroom door right when I walked by it, saw a gigantic figure, screamed and ducked back inside.

_At least I know she's here._

"Cat?" I call out, knocking on the door.

"Oh. Hi Robbie. Sorry I screamed." She said, looking down.

I glanced down as well and saw her fluffy towel. And her feet. Mainly her fluffy towel.

"I'll just wait until you finish changing…" I said, walking away.

I ended up back in my bedroom. I stopped in the doorway and looked at my bed.

Sheets everywhere, primarily at the foot of the bed, where they were quickly kicked aside to get greater access to each other.

"Shower's open." Cat chimed cheerfully behind me.

I gathered my stuff and tried to collect my thoughts under the spray.

In review:

Cat might have said she wants to move in with me

We make out like Madmen.

Basically, we reenacted a normal Friday/Saturday last year. Lots of that kind of stuff. In my defense, we're teenagers. No, that doesn't excuse us, but that's the most real love I've ever felt.

So there.

The wonderful smell of breakfast wafted to me once I stepped out of the shower. I threw my dirty clothes into the hamper and saw my bed was neatly made with military like precision.

Cat.

Backpack on top of it, complete with brown bag, presumably with sandwich and snack inside.

So Cat.

And the breakfast waiting for me downstairs.

Check, Check, and Check.

This is why I wanted to marry her.

Then all that stupid bullshit got in the way.

And here we are now.

"You have to be an angel on earth…" I said once I came down the stairs.

"Surprise?" She smiled, motioning to the half assembled plate of delicious food waiting for me.

"May I ask why?" I smiled after placing my absolutely loaded plate down on the table.

Cat quickly circled the table and sat directly across from me. "You deserve it."

"Ok then." I said, starting on my food.

Both of us were quiet for a few minutes.

Then, "Robbie? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything sunshine. What's on your mind?"

"Umm…it's not the kind of stuff we usually talk about." She began, looking nervous.

"Go ahead, I don't care." I said, shoveling in hash browns and eggs at the same time, and downing it with a shot of OJ.

"Actually—" She ducked under the table for a moment.

"—it's about your book."

_WHAT? She never read it. She didn't even care to. I offered it to her a LOOOONG time ago and she just blew me off._

_Why on earth is she bringing this up now?_

She has to be the most random girl on the planet.

Make that woman. Gotta stop doing that. As Aretha Franklin once said "Respect.."

"My book? Talk about out of left field sunshine." I joked.

She quickly looked uncomfortable. "I…I don't know what you mean."

I laughed. "It's a saying when someone brings up something completely random sweetie. What's up?"

"Ok. So…I read your book."

"Awesome! That's great! Where'd you get it?" I asked out of curiosity. If she paid for it, I'm whipping out my wallet and reimbursing her right here and now. Did that for Beck, Tori and Jade. Andre spark noted it, and then realized he knew the whole story.

They all lived it. The story of how I fell for Caterina Valentine and how I made her mine.

"Your room at your parents. I was cleaning after Beck and I broke up and found it. Well, actually I kicked the box. It hurt." She said flatly.

"Oh. Did you like it?" I asked, nervous.

I told the truth, and nothing but the truth.

What others think is their business.

But her opinion on the subject…it's really all that matters.

"I think it's the best book I've ever read."

_YES! I did it!_

"Thanks Cat, that means a lot coming from you." I said shyly.

"Of course. Why'd you change the names? And why are you not credited on the version sold in stores?"

"Simple. Privacy. You wouldn't want people asking you about personal experiences from that book would you? That's our stuff. Our right to keep it to ourselves. I changed the name and asked for my name to be kept a secret because I want to live a normal life, not having people stalk our kids."

She gave me a weird look.

"Why'd you write it?"

That's a good question. Believe it or not, I've never gotten that before.

Why?

_Why did I write the book?_

"Well…for a lot of reasons. At the start, it was out of spite. Then, it slowly evolved into a story of how much I care for you. It changed a lot." I admitted, looking down to my suddenly empty plate.

Wait. Where'd my food—

On Cat's plate.

Surprise. She's in her monthly cycle. And apparently starving.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you with all that stuff I did Robbie. I…don't know what I was thinking."

"And it really doesn't matter. We're here now and we're making the best of it right?" I asked rhetorically, getting to my feet.

She stood as well. "Right."

I quickly circled the table and hugged her. "Thank you for breakfast. You know you are welcome here at any time." I whispered softly.

She clutched to me and said "Thank you…".

"Ok then…I guess that—"

"Go. You're running late. Good luck on your final!" She interrupted me, pushing me upstairs.

She pushed me all the way up, and then suddenly closed the door behind her once we were both in my room.

I glanced at the clock. 12:24.

_I'm not late…_

"Why? I'm not running late sweetie." I asked.

"I know. Please close your eyes."

I did as she asked and she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a chaste kiss before saying "Good luck".

I opened my eyes to her beautiful face smiling up at me.

I really don't want to do what I think I have to say.

But I think I have to for the time being. This is her hormones, not actually Cat.

"Cat?"

"Uh huh?" She asked softly.

"We're just friends right?"

Lights out.

The sparkle in her eyes just evaporated and she snuggled into my chest.

"Yeah. You don't mind me doing…that right?" She said throatily.

"No, of course not." I said reassuringly.

"Good luck today ok?" She croaked out.

"Thanks. And thanks for the lunch too. Looks delicious."

She let go of me and wiped her eyes. "See you later?"

"Of course. See you tonight." I replied, heading out the door and into my car.

Today is definitely a good music day. Nothing by The Script just played and I'm totally jamming. Unfortunately, I just parked too.

I walked into the English building with a clear head thankfully. I do some terrible writing when I have a ton of stuff on my mind.

I walk into the auditorium and immediately see my study partner for this wretched final. I quickly and quietly snuck up behind her and tickled her ribs.

"AAH! Robbie!" She said, sounding scandalized but laughing at the same time.

I laughed at sat down next to her, smiling. "Yeah yeah, you liked it."

"That was really mean!" She swatted my leg playfully.

"Yeah, whatever. Seriously, Liber?"

It was her turn to laugh. We've been playing a game on our pear Phones. I couldn't guess her word. It was Li ? er. There isn't a word like that! I don't think Liber is a word.

"Hah! I got you! About time too." She said triumphantly. I've beat her like 11-2. It's fun for me. And she's trying not to get frustrated.

We talked cheerfully for a few minutes until the prof greeted us by cheerfully saying "This is probably the toughest exam you've ever taken. Good luck."

He and a few teaching assistants passed around blue books.

Once I got mine, I quickly looked at the topic.

_Tell of a time that you took a risk and succeeded._

That seriously can't be it. Isn't there a second one or something? I might finish in 20 minutes.

…

…

Make that 35 minutes. I don't think it really matters. Point is I'm waiting for Laken to emerge. Hopefully she's in good spirits. We didn't meet each other until a couple of weeks ago, when we started really prepping for finals. She just came up to me one day after class and asked if I could help her. Ever since then we've usually met up at like Skybucks or something and worked on writing stuff. Like ideas and basics like that. Nothing too complicated, but essential to passing an exam like that one.

Cat POV

Weird…

He's just sitting there outside the English building. He's on the little overhang by the building.

I wonder why he's just sitting there.

_I hope he doesn't see me. I'm not supposed to be here. _

It is kind of creepy I guess. But I cleaned up the dishes at Robbie's and came here.

I don't want that girl to be here.

I'm not religious really, but praying really.

Please don't be her.

But then again why is he just sitting there? He drove here. He shouldn't be—

_No._

NOOOOOOO!

She just came out. Freaking gorgeous as always. I've seen that girl almost daily. Never talked to her though.

Sorry, off topic.

She came out of building and Robbie dropped behind her and said something, causing her to turn around and tackle into a hug.

Like I used to.

I guess this is how Robbie felt. Watching from a distance as I was happy with another guy. Now I'm watching him start on a gorgeous bitch.

I'm being vindictive, I know it. From what I've heard she's really nice and sweet. But she's TAKING ROBBIE!

I mean that literally too. They just started walking towards her now repainted car. I drove by it coming to park here. That's when I started having a very very bad feeling.

And it's exactly what I thought.

I can't stand this feeling. My heart falling apart in gigantic chunks. Another gigantic one just fell.

Thud.

Wait…crap. He is looking at the back of my car. Just looking.

He looks confused really.

…

He just turned around.

And drove off behind that chick.

I blink and the tears are back.

"Waaaahhh!" I cry out, unable to hold it in any longer.

I sit there for about 5 minutes, bawling.

Finally, after drying my eyes I pull out into the light traffic and drive towards Robbie's.

I'm getting my stuff.

And getting out of the way.

Again.

My kissing strategy failed.

Miserably.

At a light about halfway to Robbie's I look over to Skybucks.

_I wonder if they have the Chi Latte yet. Some apple juice would cheer me up._

Nope.

Nothing but a faceful of Robbie and that girl, sitting outside sipping drinks and talking. I'm guessing really, but they look happy.

Green.

I punch the gas and get out of there as soon as I can.

I remember him telling me that sometimes it's just best to give things some space and disappear for a while.

I don't think he meant me though.


	33. Miscommunication

(A/N: I usually don't dedicate chapters to anyone, but my dad battled Prostate cancer for 3 ½ years and he passed yesterday. This chapter wasn't easy to write, primarily because of that. So I'm dedicating this chapter to the best dad ever. Can't thank him enough for everything he's done. Give your parents a hug everyone! They love you! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.)

Jade POV

"—the English professors apparently failed like half the people." Tori said, sounding amazed.

"Whoa." Beck said in an awed voice.

"Glad I didn't take English." Andre said smoothly, scrolling on his phone.

"You'll have to, it's part of the core curriculum." I said, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I know…" He said, sounding worried.

"Didn't Robbie have to take English?" Tori asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Yeah, I remember him complaining about a paper a few weeks back." I said, peering over Andre's shoulder at his phone.

All I saw were tons of contacts, matched to names. Every time he punched a contact a ton of info came up, addresses, extra numbers—

"Yes Jade?" He said quickly, looking at me weird.

"Oh. Sorry, just curious." I said quickly, sitting back down.

Tori smirked before getting up and walking to her refrigerator. Beck rolled his eyes and lied down in the space vacated by Tori.

_Where are Cat and Robbie? They're supposed to meet us here then we all are going to go to the go-cart track._

This is definitely weird. Robbie is one of the most organized people I know and Cat never wants to miss out on anything fun.

Very weird.

Cat POV

I feel like I'm breaking in Robbie's house. I know he always said I'm always welcome, anytime but being here when he isn't is just really weird.

I don't understand how he can live here by himself. It's too big. Too cold.

Speaking of cold, the thermostat was set to 60 when I came in. I pulled my jacket back on right after stepping inside. I was expecting it to be warmer.

I don't think he's been here for a while. If he had, why was it so cold?

_Focus Cat, you need to find you wallet._

Right. That's why I'm here. I left my wallet here when I grabbed my stuff and left. I really need to find it because I need my license and to pay my water bill.

_Cat? You ok? You said you would be back and its 10 PM. Everything alright? –Robbie_

_Yes Robbie! I'm staying at a friend's house so we can study for my final tomorrow :( -Cat_

I hate lying to anyone. But lying to Robbie? I can't stand it. I literally threw up about 30 minutes after we texted each other.

_Ok sunshine, see you around then! Good luck on your final! –Robbie_

He's so sweet and genuine.

And I'm keeping my distance so he can bang that Laken chick till his heart's content.

AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!

I'm so frustrated I can't stand it. I want to start throwing stuff.

_Like Robbie threw my cat. This really isn't any different than when he walked in on Beck and me._

I stomp my way into the guest bedroom on the ground floor. Everything is neat and tidy. Too neat and tidy for my taste. A little mess is nice.

I scan the room, looking for my billfold.

_Phoo. I don't see it. _

Suddenly my anger flares up and I grab a picture of Robbie and Lizzie and break the frame into a million pieces.

"Crash!"

The noise is so loud it startled me. I don't think I've ever broken something on purpose before.

I look down to the picture, which is surrounded by broken glass and that fake wood that is cracked.

Robbie and Lizzie are smiling happily at the camera in someone's backyard.

_It's a cute picture…Aww man. Now I feel terrible._

I broke a perfectly good picture frame and messed up the picture.

Sparks suddenly flew out and I quickly dropped it.

"AAHH!"

I look down to see wires poking out of the sides, and see that the 'glass' was a screen.

_Oh man, now I've really done it. That was one of those digital picture frames._

Those aren't cheap. And really nice too. I didn't even notice that it was digital. It looked like an ordinary picture frame.

That is such a microcosm of Robbie. Looks ordinary, but under the surface you see how special he is.

And just like with Robbie, I realized that after I broke it.

I feel a tear trickling down my cheek and I quickly wipe it off.

_I'm such a monster._

_Focus Cat. You need to find your wallet and GET OUT. Now more than ever._

I put the broken frame softly on top of the bed, making a note in my head to throw it away and buy a new one for Robbie later.

The house seems to be waiting for me to snap as I go up the stairs. It is amazingly quiet. Except inside my head, where it seems like it's a jet engine.

Man, I cannot concentrate right now.

_Wow! Not in Camp Cat either!_

Hold up…I tried to pay Robbie for dinner the 5 nights I was here. That was the night before we made out at 4 in the morning,

I quickly dash into Robbie's bedroom before quickly stopping.

_Whoa._

I felt my jaw drop as I see a gigantic bouquet of roses sitting on his bedside table. 12 gorgeous, red roses just SITTING there.

_That's why the house is cold. The colder it is the better roses are preserved. But they look brand new._

They're for Laken.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'm going to get my lighter out of my car and burn these damn things to kingdom come!_

Why do I have a lighter in my car…I'm stressed. That's all I'm saying.

I sprint outside and snatch my lighter up and race back up to torch the gorgeous, but terrible flowers.

Click.

_Flame on!_

Hehe. I love that movie.

I pick up the flowers and…

Hold on. There's a little note attached to the stems.

"Cat, I hope this can be a small reminder of how important you are to me. I'm here anytime you need me. Love, Robbie"

Click.

I toss the lighter on Robbie's folded back covers and put my head in my hands.

I ALMOST torched his kind hearted gift. Out of jealousy.

I sat there for like five minutes, holding back my tears and eventually composing myself.

_Wallet Cat. Find it and Get out. It's here somewhere._

Not on his dresser, or his bed.

I poke my head under the bed and—AHA!

There it is. I reach out to grab it and…

Come up with a book?

I bend back down and this time I grab the billfold.

_Why would Robbie have a book under his bed?_

I put the wallet back in my purse and look properly at the title.

Our memories.

My blood suddenly ran cold.

_That's what he did with it._

"_This is mine; I don't care what you say." He said darkly, and then marched right out of the house, not turning back in his fury._

I look so happy. I'm messing with something on the beach and Robbie's looking back to me, laughing.

No use holding back the tears now.

After I don't know how long and how many tears I just grab my purse and lighter and walk out, locking the door behind me.

I start my SUV and hit my pear Pod on shuffle.

"It's 2AM and I'm cursing your name, because that's the way I loved you…"

Fitting song. Except it's not your name.

It's mine.

Robbie POV

"Here you go Robbie." Lizzie said behind me, handing me a glass of lemonade with a smile.

"Thanks sweetie…" I smiled, giving her a one armed hug before she ran off to play with Maddie.

"So finals went well?" Zoey asked, sipping on her iced tea.

"Yeah, all A's." I said happily.

"Congratulations." Quinn, Logan's wife said while carrying a baby in her arms while walking by.

Behind her, Travis, Leyla and Michael were chatting happily. Lola, Me, Zoey and Chase are sitting comfortably on the patio enjoying the last days of nice weather.

"So where are you going at CTC?" Chase asked.

"Theater most likely, but I might end up getting a degree at USC too."

"Why?" Zoey asked, looking befuddled.

"Agent as a back-up plan."

"That's smart, you have a calm, reassuring look about you." Logan said, handing Quinn a bottle of formula and sitting next to Lola.

"Yeah, I'd definitely trust you a lot more than those sleazebags at most of the major companies." Lola said, leaning back in her chair.

"Thanks." I smiled shyly, looking off to where Lizzie and Maddie were playing on the swings.

"So what do you guys do for a living?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Umm…" Chase ran his hands thru his hair.

"Chase got laid off from the newspaper." Zoey said simply. I cringed.

"ZOEY!" Chase yelled, obviously embarrassed.

"Ouch..." I said. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." Zoey smiled quickly at me.

"What about you?" I looked to Quinn.

"Oh, me. I'm a nuclear engineer."

"Whoa! Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, really." They all replied, looking mildly amused.

"All together now." I quipped, evoking a few laughs.

"So what about you Lola?" I asked. She quickly looked uncomfortable.

"I'm with Chase on this one. My fiancé and I just broke up and I moved out here about a month ago." She said, looking downcast.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do you want to do then?" I diverted the conversation.

"Actress."

"That's cool, I know what that's like and all." I joked, getting more laughs.

Suddenly, Maddie ran up to Zoey. "Mommy, can you push Lizzie? She can't get going."

"Sure sweetheart." Zoey smiled, and followed her daughter.

"What about Michael?"

"Operates a couple of restaurants around here." Chase said, sounding happy for him.

"Sounds great. Speaking of food, I wonder how it's going over there."

"It's going fine, don't you worry Robbie." Leyla said behind me, causing me to jump out of my skin.

Everyone else burst out laughing as I dashed around to chase Leyla back to her husband.

"What's going on?" Travis asked as Leyla dashed behind him.

"Nothing, just checking how things are going over here." I said dismissively.

"Did Leyla scare you?" Michael smirked.

"Maybe…" I trailed off, and Michael and Travis laughed.

"The burgers will be ready in a few minutes." Travis smiled.

"Hey girls! Go wash your hands!" Michael yelled, causing Lizzie and Maddie to dash past me and into the house.

Jade POV

"Man, this is really weird. They both promised to meet us here then go to the go kart place!" Tori said, sounding half indignant.

"We've been blown off." I said darkly, playing with Tori's scissors.

"Weird…so should we head off?" Beck asked, spinning his phone in his hand.

"I vote yes." Andre said.

"Ok, but what about Cat and Robbie?" Tori asked.

"I'll handle Cat. Tomorrow we're going to the mall to shop for ski stuff. I'll ask why she no-showed us and how things are with Robbie." I said, grabbing my purse.

"Ok, Beck and I'll set something up with Robbie at some point tomorrow. He shouldn't be busy." Andre proposed.

"That's what we said today." Beck said, sounding aggravated.

"True. Let's go wreck innocent people in go karts." I said, heading to the door.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Beck said darkly behind me.

I couldn't hide my smile. Hopefully my plan works.

Hopefully.


	34. Design Flaw

(A/N: First off, thank you to everyone for their kind and heartfelt messages. I really appreciate the genuine support. Now on to something I expected somebody to pick up on, but nobody did. I'm not trashing you guys, but I highly suggest you open chapter 33 in another window because there will be a point you will yell "WHAT!". Trust me on this. But my subtle hint is there. I'll spell it out until next chapter unless the reviews all pick up on it. Lastly, I hope you guys remembered to get your popcorn ready, because THIS is the chapter you all have been waiting for. )

Cat POV

"Summer after high school when we first met

We make out in your Mustang to Radio head

And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof

Talk about our future like we had a clue

Never plan that one day I'd be losing you

And in another life I would be your girl

We keep all our promises, be us against the world

And in other life I would make you stay

So I don't have to say you were the one that got away

The one that got away

I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash

Never one, we got the other, we made a pact

Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa

Someone said you had your tattoo removed

Saw you downtown singing the blues

It's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse

And in another life I would be your girl

We keep all our promises, be us against the world

And in another life, I would make you stay

So I don't have to say you were the one that got away

The one that got away

The one, the one, the one

The one that got away

All these money can't buy me a time machine, no

Can't replace you with a million rings, no

I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa

'Cause now I pay the price

In another life I would be your girl

We keep all our promises, be us against the world

And in another life, I would make you stay

So I don't have to say you were the one that got away

The one that got away

The one, the one, the one, the one

And in another life I would make you stay

So I don't have to say you were the one that got away

The one that got away"

_Phoo. The song's over. That's an awesome song. I can definitely relate to it._

I cut off the ignition, grabbed my purse and turned to see Jade smiling happily and walking towards me.

"Hi Jade!" I squealed happily, hugging her as quick as I could.

"Hey! How are you? Why did you miss our go-kart date?" She asked, releasing me after a tight hug.

"Aww man! I completely forgot! I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"No problem. I hope you and Robbie had a nice time together."

"Huh?" I replied, very confused. "Robbie wasn't with me."

_Yeah, I almost lit some pretty roses on fire._

"Really?" She said, looking at me funny. "Both of you weren't there."

"Well, I have no idea where he was, but I was busy." I said quickly.

Jade opened the door and followed me inside the massive mall. We're shopping today for custom skis and snowsuits for our skiing trip to Colorado.

"First stop Panda Mountain?" Jade looked to me, obviously uneasy about where to start. I don't really know about this either, I just know what I need. I put it on my phone the other day. Robbie gave me his credit card, the black one and said 'Buy what you girls want, don't worry about the cost.'

He might regret that later, but I doubt he'll be mad, he loves us.

Jade and I walked inside and quickly made our way to the ski section, where a nice representative showed us where the skis, suits and some watertight gloves were.

"So how are you and Robbie?" Jade asked quickly, glancing at snowsuits.

"Ok I guess. Not much has changed." I deflected.

"Still sleeping at his house?" She asked.

I whipped around to see her holding up a black suit.

"How'd you know I was even there?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact you were floating off the ground in the morning everyday last week." She said, smirking at the end.

"That doesn't mean anything! Maybe I had a good week?" I shot back, getting annoyed and aggravated at her.

"You wore his shirt to Sikowitz's final."

_Crap. I did._

_She would be able to recognize that._

"Cat, things obviously went well, so—"

"They did NOT go well!" I cried out. "He's in love with another girl!"

"I think—What?" Jade finished, dropping some gloves and turning to me.

"Yeah! He has English with her! I saw them…with my own eyes." I finish, afraid to continue.

"How do you know he likes her?" She asked, looking at me sternly.

"The way he surprised her and hugged her! They got out of the test and he picked her up and twirled her around like he used to me!"

She looks worried. "Cat. For all you know they are study partners or something. I think you should tell him how you REALLY feel."

"Don't tell me what to do with Robbie!" I yelled.

"Fine. It's your decision. But if this girl likes him I bet she's not going to wait. I suggest you take action."

"Whatever."

We each grabbed 2 or 3 suits and matching gloves and changed in the dressing rooms.

I don't know how this stuff is supposed to look, but I look like marshmallow girl. So much fluff. The pink looks nice, but the blue looks sexy. At least as sexy as something like this can look.

I emerged, fearing Jade would laugh her head off at how big this stuff looks on me. At least I thought that.

Until I saw her.

She looks JUST like me.

We both stared at each other for a second or two, then erupted into laughter.

"We look so ridiculous!" Jade cried, brushing away tears.

"Yeah, but I like it." I said, smiling.

"Let's buy it then."

"What about skis?" I asked.

"There's supposed to be a specialty ski shop here. Let's look there. I don't like what I see here really." She said, gathering up her stuff and leading the way to the registers.

"Your total is 323.17." The man said, and I grabbed the credit card out of my purse and punched in the password.

I briefly glanced up as I put the card back, to see Jade's eyes wide and looking astonished.

"Thank you very much." The man said, handing me and Jade a gigantic bag each.

We both calmly walked outside the store, and I was just turning to ask where the ski store is when Jade yanked my purse off my arm and—

"WHAT THE HELL?" She yelled, waving my cigarettes and lighter in my face. "Why do you have these damn things?"

"That's none of your business." I snatched them back and placed them back in my purse.

"Oh, it's my business now. Why are you smoking?"

"No reason! I'm stressed!" I turned away from her.

"That's not the answer Cat. Did this whole Robbie thing do this?"

"No! It was my mom. She left them in my SUV and I was mad and…"

She groaned and ran her fingers thru her hair. 

"I'm telling Robbie. He has a right to know. You need to get away from your parents." She said darkly.

"No! Don't tell him! He'll kill me! You know how much he hates smoking!"

_He told me he had to go to the ER on his 6th birthday because his dad was smoking a cigarette in the car while driving back from his birthday party. He got some big burn on his arm that left a scar. His dad never smoked again._

"That's not my problem. That's something you'll have to deal with yourself. I'm taking _these_ to the car." She said, grabbing the cigarettes and lighter out of my purse again and taking my shopping bag and started off to her car.

"_All these money can't buy me a time machine, no_

_Can't replace you with a million rings, no_

_I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa_

_'Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_And in another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away."_

Robbie is going to have me by the throat. I can't think of anything else he hates more than smoking.

Well, other than Michael and Colton.

_Why do all the things that Robbie hates have to involve me in some way?_

He's going to explode.

Laken's going to win.

I'm nothing but one gigantic problem for him.

_Whoa Cat…slow your breathing. Relax. IN…OUT. Breathe._

I keyed her car, she stayed with him.

He walked in on me and Beck…

_He loved me for 2 years before we went out._

I lied to him about 2 guys and kept the third a secret until he found me out.

_He has to secretly hate me. _

He's told you he loves you still. There's still hope.

_Laken's going to win._

He sure seemed to love me when we made out 2 days ago.

_He and Laken have probably already slept together._

He bought the roses for me.

_Robbie! Oh Robbie! Yes! Harder! Ohhhhhhhh…_

I'm screwed.

_YESSSSSSSSSSSS!_

—

Jade POV

_Wow…Cat smoking. SMOKING! Who would have thunk it!_

I have to tell Robbie. I'm pretty sure that he likes her.

What I really need to do is find a way to get Cat to confess how she feels to him.

_That ought to be fun. Yippee for Christmas projects._

I get to my car and throw the bags in the trunk and put the cigarettes and lighter in my glove compartment.

I used to smoke, and I'm glad I quit. So expensive and gross.

Helps that Beck threatened to break up with me if I didn't quit.

_Hopefully that'll work with Cat._

I feel bad for going behind her back on something like this, but this needs to stop. She could end up killing herself slowly.

On that charming and cheerful thought I lock the doors and walk back to the—

People running everywhere, while similarly dressed people dashed into Christianson & Finch's.

"JADE!" A blonde haired woman yelled, grabbing my wrist.

"What?" I asked.

She looked me right in the face.

_Zoey?_

"It's Cat."

Robbie POV

"Thanks for the help son." My dad smiled, shaking my hand.

I came to work with him today, so he could show me off and that I could help him fix his computer. He got hacked by some of those free speech people and almost got to some of his confidential information. I'm going to ask Sinjin or Freddie to look at it and come up with something that'll stop them next time.

"Anytime dad, thanks for lunch." I smiled.

He took me to a five star steak place and took an extra long lunch for me. That is saying something about the same guy that usually works from 9-9 Monday thru Saturday.

"My pleasure. Can't wait for Colorado." He smiled.

"Me neither. Hopefully my stuff is getting in today." I replied. I custom ordered all my stuff from Switzerland.

Hey, I'm rich. I can do stuff like this. Worse comes to worse I can sell it for face value.

"Cool. Talk to you later son." He waved and entered his building.

It amazes me that I'm the son of the most powerful financial advisor in Los Angeles. To me he's dad until days like this that he puts on his million-dollar monkey suit and kicks ass.

Jade POV

Laken…

Laken…

_WHO THE HELL IS LAKEN?_

I grab my phone and scroll to Beck.

"Hey, we have a problem. Call me ASAP."

Robbie POV

I pull off my collared shirt and slacks and put on jeans and grab a t-shirt.

"Riiiing…"

I dig thru my slacks pocket and grab my phone.

905-647-4123

I don't recognize it. Who is it?

"Hello?"

"Hello, Robbie Shapiro?" A female voice asked.

"This is he."

_There I go, doing it again…_

"This is California Technical College calling about Cat Valentine. She listed you as a contact?"

"Yes…you couldn't get a hold of her?" I asked, bewildered.

_5 years of answering every call and now she never answers. This is weird._

"No sir. I'm calling to find out how she wants to pay for Ms. Lierle's car."

"What?"

_Lierle. Laken Lierle._

Laken's car got vandalized by someone. They slashed her tires, broke her locks and keyed 'Whore!' into her quarter panel.

"Ms. Valentine was caught on camera vandalizing Ms. Lierle's car."

"Wait…hold up." I ask, starting to pace around my room, shirt discarded on my bed.

"Cat did that to her car?" I asked.

"Yes, we have video evidence on file. You know both individuals?"

"Yeah…but that doesn't matter." I replied.

"Ok, we need payment in order to allow Ms. Valentine to register for classes. Otherwise her classes will be cancelled."

"I can take care of that, I have that information handy…" I told her, digging thru my desk upstairs and quickly finding the joint bank account Cat and I still have.

"Ok, what's the total?" I asked, praying it was small.

_No way in hell it will be though._

"$12,983.87 sir."

I'm going to murder Cat Valentine. Bye bye bank account. And $10,000+ from mine.

"Ok, do I need to stop by in person to pay for that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"Yes sir."

"Ok, I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Ok Mr. Shapiro, have a nice day." The woman said cheerfully. I ended the call and flung my phone against the wall.

"DAMN IT!"

Beck POV

"This is insane…" I said quietly, shaking my head.

"What do we do?" Jade cried into my chest.

"Text Tori and Andre. They need to see this themselves. Then we'll tell Robbie."

"In person?"

"Yeah, he can come see this if he wants." I said darkly.

I saw her pull out her phone and type a message to Tori and Andre.

"Hey, drop what your doing and get to Methodist. You need to see something."

Robbie POV

"So what is the reason you are withdrawing so much money from your personal account and closing the joint account?" The bank president asked, looking confused.

"Some stuff came up that I found out today and needs prompt payment." I replied.

The president is a friend of my dad's, otherwise I'd have to deal with SEC regulations and 72 hours to get the money out…but since he's a friend he told me he'd fudge the paperwork and let me get this done.

On the bad side, he said he'd talk to Dad about this.

Which really isn't my problem, it's hers. She's never seen that math mind at even half capacity. He probably will work out some work schedule for her to pay him off, which in turn he'll give to me.

Man, I swear I should maybe look into finance a bit. I mean I control a portion of my money and manage it my way while Dad takes care of the rest but I think it's a lot of fun to do this stuff.

But Dad probably will be very unhappy with Cat resorting to vandalism on one of my friend's cars.

"_Who's she man?" Colby asked, pointing to Laken._

"_That's Laken."_

"_Congrats man, I knew you wouldn't mess with Cat again."_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked him, looking at his strangely._

"_You plan on dating her right? Isn't that why you started talking to her in the first place?"_

"_No! Absolutely not. Laken and I are friends. We studied for our English final together and want nothing more."_

"_Then why are you talking to her?" He asked, looking befuddled._

"_Well, she's fun to talk to and interesting. But I don't want to date her." I groaned._

For a good friend of mine, Colby sucks at reading me.

"Specifics?" Frank asked me, giving me a look.

_You better talk boy._

"Car accident."

His facial expression changed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, but the car needs to get fixed quickly."

He turned back to his papers and typed on his computer for a minute or two.

"Ok, the money is moved and the account is closed. You know that you'll have to keep quiet about that until Tuesday right?" He looked to me.

"Yes, the regulations." I replied.

"Ok then, I think our job is done. Nice seeing you Robbie."

"Nice seeing you too, and thank you for fitting me in with such little notice." I smiled, getting to my feet.

"No problem, stop by sometime after your Colorado trip to see Judy and I, we'd love to have dinner sometime."

"Sounds great." I smiled, shaking his hand and exiting the building.

I briefly checked my phone. 1 new message.

"_Robbie, can you be at home at 7 PM? –Jade"_

"Sure." I replied, hopping in my car.

Honestly, my brain feels fuzzy. This is one weird day.

_Why on earth would Cat vandalize Laken's car? How am I going to explain that the girl whose car you keyed is actually a friend of mine?_

It makes no sense.

I have to hand it to cat though, she totally wrecked Laken's car. I was there right after it happened. We had just got out of English and I was walking her to her car when we walked upon the damage.

I got her a rental car while she talked to insurance.

_That was a couple of weeks ago._

WHY?

Then it hit me. Just as I was pulling into my driveway.

Camp Cat.

The random crying.

The moodiness.

The howling I heard one night when Cat stayed the night.

The extra hugs, the way she clung to me.

The soft pecks on the cheek saying goodbye every morning before we went to CTC.

The hot and heavy make out session she started.

Cat vandalizing Laken's car. The ONE girl I've spent any amount of time with outside of Jade and Cat herself.

_Cat's jealous._

_Beyond jealous._

_She's on a rampage._

I came back to the house yesterday to find a digital picture frame in the downstairs broken violently. I've seen them break after falling off a table or something.

This frame was broken on purpose.

Later I went upstairs and saw a couple of boxes moved, along with the roses I bought Cat.

_They were going to be a thank you present._

I think Cat was here, in my house for reasons unknown…and did all that stuff.

The crazy thing is, I think I know why.

"BANG!" The sound of car doors shutting made my brain race.

_I think Cat Valentine is in love with me. And is insanely jealous. _

_Of a girl I'm not dating or that I want to date._

Why else would she do all that stuff?

My front door suddenly opened to Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade all looking miserable.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

Jade suddenly dove for my and started crying into my shoulder.

"What's going on. Is everything ok?" I asked, apprehension rising as Tori's, Andre's and Beck's faces were set.

"Not exactly." Beck said, sounding stuffy.

I took a better look at Tori, and it looks like she too has been crying.

"What's going on guys." I asked quickly.

"Cat's…" Jade started, but couldn't finish and started sobbing. Beck quickly grabbed her and hugged her.

_Cat?_

"Cat's what? What's wrong guys?" I asked quickly.

"Cat…had a mental break." Beck said, hugging Jade tightly.

_What? What do you mean?_

"Explain. Is she alright?" I said, sitting down.

Jade turned to me and sniffled.

"We were at the mall, doing the shopping for the trip, and…" She began, then started digging thru her purse.

Suddenly she threw out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. All the others had their faces set.

"I found these. Apparently she picked it up a couple of weeks ago."

_Cat…_

No…sunshine don't…

"What does this have to do with—"I began, but Jade cut me off.

"I threatened to tell you, because she can't smoke. We got into a little bit of an argument and I took these, along with our bags to my car."

"Ok…" I said, getting apprehensive.

"And…when I came back, there were a whole bunch of paramedics rushing into Christianson & Finch. Zoey grabbed me and said something was wrong with Cat."

"Zoey?" I asked, and Jade nodded.

"She was Christmas shopping for Maddie and Chase. But she led me to the corner of Christianson & Finch, where Cat was crying and rocking in the changing rooms. Saying…"

"Saying what?" I asked loudly. This is not good. The way she's making it sound.

It sounds like she went nuts.

"Laken won. Laken Won."

_LAKEN?_

Crap. She did love me.

But…something caused her to snap. And…

"Now what? Where is she? Can I see her?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"She's at Methodist."

"Mental Hospital?" I asked.

It just went from bad to so much worse.

"Uh huh. Now who's Laken?" Tori asked.

"She's a friend of mine. We took English together, and I helped her study for the final."

"Do you like her?" Jade shot at me.

"No…"

_I like Cat._

_I Love Cat._

"Ok, lets get to the hospital. Then we can start making some kind of plan about school, her apartment, and her crazy parents." Jade said.

We all slowly and silently marched to our cars, and drove to Methodist. I have know idea where it is, I just followed Beck.

"Hello, is Cat Valentine still available to see visitors?" Jade asked the receptionist sweetly.

"Yes, names please."

"Jade West, Beck Oliver, Tori Vega, Andre Harris and Robbie Shapiro." Jade reeled off in one breath.

"Did you say Shapiro?"

Jade froze.

"Yeah…"

"Everyone else can go in, he cannot. The doctor thinks he might be why she's even here."

_Oh god…_

"Wait…so I can't see her?" I stepped forward, looking her right in the face.

She was unfazed, and motioned to someone behind me.

"Yes sir. Now I have to ask you to leave. Now you can either walk out, or security will escort you out." She said darkly, as a tall man appeared next to me.

"Fine…fine. I'll walk out. Tell her hi for me ok?"

The receptionist whipped around. "You cannot do that."

"Fine. I get it. I can't have any contact with her. Have a nice day." I spat, turning and walking out of Methodist.

_I can't believe it._

_I love Cat Valentine._

_And__somehow__…__I__drove__her__nuts?_

I'm still grasping this situation, but I'm pretty sure I'm right about this.

_This is all my fault._


	35. Fall Break

(A/N: To set the mood, look up Jade/Cat/Beck –Use Somebody by FanHarryPotter98 on a popular video site. Perfect mood setter. And the name of the last story will be…Savior.)

(2 days later)

_Breathe…_

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

This is killing me. All this waiting. Waiting for everyone to get back after I got turned away at Methodist, waiting to see if I might actually get in after talking to the doctor, and now waiting for my parents to get back from Methodist.

My house is so quiet. Beck, Tori, Jade and Andre are all here, but nobody is making much noise. I'm sitting here at my computer, looking up mental illnesses.

God, CAN MY PARENTS GET BACK? The doctor wanted to tell them, and then they would in turn tell us.

These Internet searches aren't helping anything. It looks like mental illnesses are incurable and take lots of pills to even control.

And I drove her to this.

Me.

The guy that loves her to pieces.

And then drove her insane.

"You ok?" Jade asked quietly behind me.

I turned to see her holding a cup in her hands and coming towards me.

"I guess so. Wish my parents would hurry back." I sighed as Jade put the drink on a coaster next to my computer.

"Yeah. Me too." She said, leaning against the wall.

"Sorry you were there alone when she…" I start, and then stop, not knowing what to say.

"It's ok. Hey, if you don't mind I want to ask about Laken."

"Sure." I said, gesturing to a chair, thinking she would sit down.

Instead she waved her hand dismissively. "When did you meet her?"

"One day about a month ago. She came up to me and asked if I could help her with the last paper and the final. I said sure and we've been hanging out pretty regularly ever since."

"Hanging out or helping her out?" She pressed.

"Mainly helping, but some hanging out." I admitted.

"Any romantic thoughts?"

"She's pretty…but I don't want to get involved with anyone."

"Really?" She looked at me funny. "Stephanie messed you up that bad huh?"

"You could say that." I shrugged.

"Cat got you down too?" She asked, looking at me.

"More like…guilty."

"That wasn't what I was thinking of but ok." She said in a rush, coming closer.

"What were you thinking of?" I asked, looking at her, completely confused.

"I was thinking you don't want to get with anyone because of Cat and Stephanie." She said bluntly, finally pulling the chair to her and sitting very close to me.

_More like because I already know who I want to be with._

"Oh. I was thinking of what happened with Cat…" I said.

"You ok? You've been really quiet ever since we told you." She asked, leaning towards me and looking worried.

_Yeah! I want to go snap some necks for not letting me see Cat! Can't they see she needs me?_

"Just trying to figure all this out." I said dismissively.

"Slam!"

The door.

_Finally!_

"Mom?" I called out, hoping that she would answer.

"Yeah?" She called back, sounding confused.

"Nothing, just wondering if it was you." I said, getting up from my chair and following Jade into the living room.

"Ok…" She said, giving me a weird look as everyone filed into the living room and positioned themselves on the couch on miscellaneous chairs. I was the only one who did not sit, choosing to stand in the doorway.

Gets rid of my nervous energy better.

"Everyone here?" Mom asked.

Everyone made noises of assent, and my dad took a breath.

"Well, there's good and bad news." He began.

"Good first." Tori proposed.

Beck nodded his agreement and Jade looked positively uninterested.

"Why?" Andre asked.

"It lets us look at the bad news in a more realistic light." Tori said.

"That is very mature of you." Dad said suddenly. Behind him my mom slapped her forehead with her hand.

Yeah, he does that sometimes. But they are my parents, and I do love them.

"Ok, what's the good news?" Beck asked.

"Well, she doesn't have any mental illness of any kind."

The room exploded with cheers and hugs. Everyone got in on the act. Except me, I think they forgot I was here, just standing in the doorway.

_Thank goodness though…no mental illness._

"And the bad?" Jade asked.

"They…don't know when she'll get out." He said bluntly.

The room suddenly deadened, and I swear I heard the birds outside.

Silence.

"Why?" Andre asked.

"The doctors don't fully know what is wrong with her. They have suspicions, but nothing concrete." He explained.

"What do they think?" Tori asked.

"They think it's stress. They believe that she's been under a lot of mental and physical stress and that it built up to the point that she began showing it without even noticing."

"Like the random crying when she saw Trina?" Jade butted in.

"Exactly. The only time she was fully in control was when she was relaxed. Any other time she probably close to bursting." Mom replied.

"Those stories you guys told the nurses did wonders with the doctors knowing this much. Cat isn't being very receptive to questions." Dad jumped in.

That time with those nurses was torture. I was ordered in, asked tons of questions that didn't seem to make any sort of sense, then happily ushered out with the reminder that I can't see Cat.

I'm not a fan of these doctors.

Or maybe I'm just pissed beyond belief. At this entire ordeal.

"It's not her fault. She's a human stress ball it sounds like." Tori said.

"Which is one reason the doctors have no timetable for her. They just said clear her schedule." Dad explained.

"What do they mean by that?" Beck asked.

_No CTC._

_No music._

_No acting._

"They didn't explain. They said that whatever is on her plate needs to get off. And fast."

"That takes next semester out." I said quietly, and everyone jumped up.

"Yeah."

"What about her apartment? Didn't she have a job?" Jade asked.

"No, her record deal was paying for that." I answered.

Which is in fact, a lie. IMG said that they'd start paying her for her time starting at the beginning of January. She didn't have the funds so I stepped in. No big deal, but she quit her waitressing job because of the lousy treatment she was getting. I was there the last night she worked.

And I'm not talking about what happened.

It was supposed to be a nice surprise for her. She'd mentioned some creepy guy problems and I was thinking of surprising her and letting her relax about taking care of me.

(Flashback)

_I glanced to my right and saw a large, athletic looking guy flag down Cat. She did her job, taking there orders, then he said…something that caused her to blush furiously and walk back to the front of the restaurant._

"_That chick has gotta be the easiest item in America." One guy said._

"_Here's your drink and yours and…pop!" Another said, separating his first two fingers._

_The table erupted in laughter._

_Jackasses…_

_Poor Cat._

_Suddenly Cat quickly came back with my burger and fries and placed it in front of me._

"_Here ya go!"_

_She gave me a subtle smile and walked off. _

"_She's acting. At least with me. She's playing the role of a 60's waitress."_

_She loves the 60's._

_Meanwhile, the dumb guys were trying, and failing miserably to rap._

"_I'm going to be the next Eminem! Or Asher Roth! Or…Mac Miller!" The main one said, who I now noticed had spiked hair._

"_Hey!" The table erupted, as the guys began to eat again or down another beer._

_Cat gave them a very dirty look as she began towards them again. It's part of her job…to check up on the tables and make sure everything is fine, but her manager should at least step in with these idiots._

"_How's everything going over here?" She asked peppily._

"_Fine, one thing though." Spiked Hair guy said, with a smile._

"_Sure." Cat smiled back, looking genuine._

_Which only means she wants to bust her mug over his head._

"_Would you mind giving all of us your phone number? We'd love to meet up later on tonight." He said confidently._

_Cat blushed more than I've ever seen her blush. And that's saying something._

"_No, and I think you guys have had enough to drink for tonight…" She said._

"_Whatever you slut!"_

_The entire section went quiet and turned to look and Cat and Spiky haired guy. I felt like killing him right then and there, while a few parents had their hands over there children's ears._

_Cat quickly escaped to the safety of…wherever she goes._

"_How dare you!" A older woman snapped, sounding ready to explode. "There are children in here and she did NOT deserve that!"_

_The room quickly burst out into angry mutters, with the drunken frat boys taking a lot of insults._

_I wanted to do something, but I'm her friend. It'll look like charity or something…I don't know. It won't look genuine though._

_Quickly my phone buzzed just as the manager appeared, approaching one of the tables in the general area._

"_You ok? Need anything?"-Cat_

_Wow…she's worried about me after all of that._

"_I'm fine sweetie. You ok?"_

_I sipped my drink as the manager quickly made the rounds. He's two away from the Frat table._

"_Yeah…my manager heard and gave me the rest of the night off. I don't have a ride home though."_

"_Excuse me sir?" A male voice interrupted my train of thought and I looked up to see Cat's manager._

"_I apologize for their disturbance. Is everything alright over here?"_

"_Yes, thank you." I smiled, and the manager proceeded on to the next table._

_So…Cat doesn't have a ride home and I have a sports car parked in the parking lot…_

_Problem, meet solution._

_I smiled as I replied to Cat's text. "Hey, I brought my car."_

"_Really? Can you take me home after you're done?" She replied._

_I can practically see her hopeful face._

"_Hey, can you get to the empty booth beside me?" I asked, referring to the booth on the other side of the barrier next to me._

"_Yeah, be there in a second."_

_I ate a bit more and watched as the manager attempted to get the frat boys to calm down, to no avail._

_Tap Tap._

"_I'm here."- Cat_

_I smiled, pulled my keys out of my pocket and dropped them into the booth where Cat is._

"_Ow!" I heard, along with the metallic clinking of my keys._

"_Take my car to your apartment. I'll meet you there." I sent off._

"_But…it's all nice and expensive!" She replied. I had a feeling she was still stationed in the booth beside me._

"_So? I'll meet up with you and give you your proper tip once I see you ok?" _

_Finally, the manager annoyed the college boys enough that they decided to make their way to the exit. The entire section seemed to breathe a sigh of relief._

"_Fine."- Cat_

Talk about a disaster. That was what started Camp Cat in the first place.

"_Thanks and have a nice day." The taxi driver said, then backing out and driving away._

_I turned and smiled at Cat's apartment complex. It's really a group of condominiums, but it's moderately priced and for whatever reason it's classified under apartments. I've seen apartments that can fit in Cat's living room I'll tell you._

_I quickly made my way up the stairs and knocked on the door._

_The door was quickly wrenched open and Cat, still in uniform hurled herself at me._

"_Thankyouthankyouthankyou…" She said into my chest, hugging me tightly._

"_No problem Cat." I smiled, and she let go of me._

"_You want a drink?" She offered, going into the kitchen._

"_Sure." I replied, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch._

_A moment later she brought back a dark drink and handed it to me. Both of us took a moment to enjoy the silence._

"_I liked the food. The best part was my waitress." I smirked at Cat, who in turn turned to glance at me and went a soft pink._

"_Thanks…sorry about the guys."_

"_Not your fault. They were the jerks. You did everything right." I reassured her._

"_Robbie? Can I ask you something? Between you and me?"_

"_Sure, what's up?" I asked._

"_Am I really a slut?"_

_I quickly whipped around and saw Cat, looking at the ceiling with her drink firmly in her hands._

"_Why do you ask?" I asked, confused._

"_That guy…he has a point. I've slept with 5 guys in 2 and ½ years and am single currently. I…I think I am kind of a slut."_

_I sidestepped the table and scooped her into a hug._

"_Caterina Valentine. You are nowhere near a slut ok? You are perfect. So you've been with a few guys and haven't met Mr. Right yet. That's not a bad thing. You have time. Don't worry about what anyone else says. Do what's right for you." I told her, softly poking her stomach at the end._

_She giggled and curled into my chest. "Robbie…I'm just worried…that I won't find him. Or that I've met him and driven him away." She looked up at me, eyes sparkling._

_She's talking about me…_

"_Cat…you haven't driven me away sweetheart ok? You have a special part of my heart that's all yours ok? Nobody is going to take that away."_

_Her response was muffled by her crying into my shirt. I simply ran my fingers thru her hair and kissed her cheek twice._

"_Are you busy tonight?" She asked suddenly, releasing me._

"_No…" I began, mentally checking if I had to write something._

"_Can we go to your house and write some music? And can you drive me?"_

You obviously know the rest of the story. I've come back to her thinking she'd lost me a lot in the last 2 days.

Which only adds to my guilt.

And confusion.

I told her that I wasn't going anywhere…

_Was she looking for something romantic there?_

_Crap._

Went right by me. I was thinking superficial when she was thinking romantic.

I am an idiot.

"Robbie?" My mom asked quickly.

"Yeah?" I replied, shaking my head.

"I asked about IMG paying for the apartment."

"Oh sorry. I'll talk to them about that. Don't worry I'll handle it." I answered.

"Ok, what about next semester?" Beck asked.

"The doctor said that the easier the transition back to normalcy the better. I can only infer what he meant, but he wants her to attend class alongside her friends when she does go back to school." Dad said.

"Wait…so the doctor wants us to stop going until Cat goes back?" Tori asked, sounding shocked.

"That's what I think he meant. It's up to you of course. You could always proceed on and take the same classes as her when she comes back." Dad suggested.

_Looks like I'm getting a job. I wonder if Dad'll hire me?_

"So no school…just that miserable place for a indefinite time period?" Jade asked, sounding flabbergasted.

"Yeah. We just have to wait."

"I hate waiting." Beck spat out. Everyone else laughed.

Except me.

This is my fault. I hate waiting too, but if it is best for Cat…

Then it's what's probably best for me.


End file.
